Simplicity
by redsun17
Summary: Au. John never thought of falling in love with as attractive, and wealthy man as Kaidan Alenko. John wasn't expecting that Kaidan's little girl won part of his heart neither, but he was crazy about her. It was something he wasn't expecting and it was to fall in love with Ashley, Kaidan ex girlfriend and future mother of his children. No Reapers. NSFW content.
1. Chapter 1

**John.**

John knew he couldn't drink a lot tonight, early morning he had a job interview. It was pathetic to think that at his 32 years old he was going to seek employment in a coffee shop, but what else is waited to an ex-con. He had looked for work everywhere, but he had been unable to get anything. Everybody rejected him by his past. He only hoped that the owner of the coffee shop doesn't reject him too. He was almost running out the little money he had when he got out from prison.

He was a working man, at least he once was. If he wants he could start there, and then get a better job later on. He knows the working in a coffee shop was honest work, and that it was what he needed right now, a clean start to erase his past.

He looked at the man who was a few steps away from him. He didn't want to spend more money, but he was horny. It had been more than a year since the last time he had sex. He didn't like paying for sex, but he had no other option. He had no friends, and right now he didn't want a serious relationship with anyone else.

He hesitated, but with all the alcohol that he had drunk tonight he felt hornier than ever. John liked men, more than women; he had had very bad experiences with women with who he had been before. Many of them wanted too much from him, when he was not ready for a family. Now after he straightens his life, maybe he will like to start a family.

He approached the man few minutes after. "How much do you charge for an hour?" John asked him with a bit of shame.

"300 Dollars."

"Shit you must be good in bed. I don't have a lot of money. What about for half an hour?" John saw a man looking at him carefully.

"You can finish in half an hour?"

"After a year without sex, hell, 10 minutes will be enough for me. So where can we go?" John asked anxious, his body was asking for a good orgasm.

"Follow me, outside there is a motel."

"I'll have to pay for the room too?" John didn't want to sound stingy, but if they did not give him the job, he was not going to have much money to survive.

"I'll pay it, just because you're cute."

John smiled, and followed the man to a motel. He was really drunk, so immediately the door of the room closed; he was all over the man. He didn't need a name; he only needed to satiate his bodily needs. John only had half an hour, then he was going to enjoy this half hour the best he could.

Eagerly they took their clothes off, in bed John took command; he liked always to be in control of the situation. He turns the man around, and one began slowly kissing and biting his back while rubbing his cock around his ass. The man seemed to be enjoying by the moans that were coming out of his mouth. He knew he was good in bed, because many men had told him, he loved pleasing his lovers; take them to the edge of madness by his touch.

"Shit!" The man groaned.

"Do you like this?" John asked, enjoying what he was doing.

"Yes, the men who usually request my services generally go straight to what they want."

"Too bad we only have half an hour ..." John said, taking his hand toward the man's cock.

"Fuck you can use the full hour for half of the price!"

John laughed, and continued his work. An hour later he was dressing to leave the room. John just has three hours to sleep before getting to his job interview. He opened his wallet and I pay the man. "Thanks for the free half hour." He said smiling, seeing the happy face that the man had.

"Thank you. I would like to see you again."

"Sorry, I was just looking ... you know ... right now I don't want a relationship," John spoke with honesty.

"Well, if you run into needs again, you know where to find me."

John smiled and left the room to take a taxi to his apartment. A half hour later, he was walking through the door. He quickly took a bath and got into bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan rolled in bed, and spent his arms around Ashley. He buried his face in his girlfriend's hair. He knew he had to get up to take her daughter to school, and open the coffee shop, but every time Ashely stayed with them he only wanted to make love to her to death. He lower his hand to her intimate part; she was still naked from the night before.

Kaidan began to caress her with his finger, and he hear her moan, then he introduced his finger inside, feeling how wet she was for him. "Uhm you are ready for me?" Kaidan said kissing her neck.

"Your daughter is not going to interrupt us this time?"

"Ashley, her name is Elizabeth," Kaidan said, trying to ignore the tone of her voice.

Ashley was the first woman he dates, since his wife died two years ago in a traffic accident. Elizabeth is only five years old; she had just started school a few months ago.

Ashley and her daughter didn't get along very well, that it was what prevented him for putting a ring on her finger. He loved her, not as he love his wife, but he felt a deep feeling for her. Elizabeth didn't like being around Ashley, Kaidan often, left his daughter in his parents' house, but not all the time, he liked to be with her daughter.

"Your daughter does not like me."

"If you were nice with her, she maybe acts different with you."

"Kaidan, you know I don't like children."

Kaidan let out a breath, and try to move his hand, but she stopped holding his hand. "Ash ..."

"Fuck me Kaidan."

"Daddy ..."

"Shit!" Kaidan said in a low voice, and moved his hand to look at his daughter, who was standing at the door. His daughter had nightmares very often, and she liked to go to his room in sly into bed with him. Kaidan's usually snuggled her in his arms until she fell asleep.

"Sweetheart, you're already awake?" Kaidan subtly asked his daughter.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school."

"Elizabeth, you know very well that you have to go to school, your dad has to work, go to your room and wait for him there."

Kaidan saw her daughter put her sad face and leave the room. He quickly got out of bed, and looked at Ashley with rage. "You have no right to talk to my daughter like that, Ashley." One thing that Kaidan could not stand was that no one speaks badly to his baby.

"I don't have any right Kaidan? Then what the hell I'm in your life. We've been dating for a year, and you have not wanted to formalize our relationship."

"I wonder why?" Kaidan scream furiously before letting out a sigh, and then look at her. "My daughter has gone through so much suffering since she lost her mother. I only ask you to be a little friendlier with her if you love me like you say you do." Yes he knew that Ashley didn't like children, but he thought that this way of thinking she would change over time.

"I'll get dressed and I'll be gone, and I'm late for work."

"Ashley-"

"Save Kaidan Alenko."

Kaidan let out a sigh, and entered the bathroom. A while later he walked into Elizabeth's room. She was lying in bed crying, and that broke his heart. He sat on the bed, and pulled her into his arms rocking her as he ran his hand through her beautiful hair.

"What happens to my princess?" He asked her looking at the sadness in her eyes.

"I miss Mommy."

Kaidan didn't know what to tell her daughter. These two years had been hard for both of them, if not for his mother, and his father, who had helped him with his daughter; he didn't know what he had done all this time. The first months after his wife death, his life was broken; her daughter was the only thing that kept him alive after Jane died.

For a while, they stay with his parents in what he adapted his life without his wife. Jane and he had a business together, and now he was the absolute owner of the cafeteria. His life was busy between works his daughter, and now Ashley. He met his girlfriend, in the cafeteria, she use to go have coffee on her break. At first, Kaidan likes how she was.

Ashley was always alone, and always had a smile, the first impression he had of her was that she was a quiet woman. One day he approached her table, and gifts her cup of coffee, the two began to talk, and he was fascinated with her. A few months after they were dating he introduced her to his daughter. Everything was fine at first, but he started to notice that Ashley was getting angrily whenever he takes his daughter to go out with them.

He loved Ashley, but his daughter came first for him. He gave her a small kiss in her cheek and wiped her tears. "What I have to do to make my princess smile at me again."

"Take me with you to work today."

"Elizabeth."

"Please Daddy."

"Okay for now you win. I'm going to help you change so we can go. I love you Eli you know that? Daddy love you very much."

"I love too Daddy."

Her daughter always ended up convincing him; she was small but was smart, as her mother was. She knew that with a sad face she can get anything she ones from him. His wife was like her daughter, Jane always knew the weak heart that he had, and used to getting what she wanted, with a few kisses and caresses.

He helped her daughter, and they both came out of the apartment he owns. He was a wealthy man he could not deny that, the business leaves him a lot of money, and they lived a life of luxury. His wife used to go to the best restaurants with him. Kaidan Alenko was well known in society.

* * *

**John.**

John came out of the taxi in a hurry; he was already ten minutes late for his job interview. His record and to be late for his job interview it is not going to help him to get the job, but he had to try, he didn't want to steal again, that is why he was in jail all that time. He wanted to turn his life around and leave the criminal life behind. This work would be a good start.

He stood in front of the cafeteria, I was big, he had seen a job advertisement in the newspaper, but he thought it was small shop. For sure the owner had a lot of money. He saw outdoor tables with some clients who were already seated enjoying their coffee. He approached and entered inside. The cafe inside was homely but elegant. Apparently they don't only served coffee, because there were people eating breakfast, which reminded him that he had no time for breakfast and coffee this morning.

John approached one of the tellers. "Good morning. I have an appointment with ... Mr. Alenko."

"My Daddy."

John saw a beautiful girl came out of the counter. "Your dad is the owner of here?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, you know that your daddy does not like you to talk to strangers. My boss has been waiting for you for more than ten minutes."

John rubbed his neck nervous. "Sorry traffic."

"Follow me. Elizabeth gives me your hand."

John saw the girl looking at him curiously. She was beautiful. John loved children, and his dream was to have one someday. He followed them to the office, upon entering he saw a man with his back toward them, standing looking out the window with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Mr. Alenko, your job interview has just arrived."

"It was about time," Kaidan said turning around.

John was left a piece impressed with how handsome and elegant the man was. His hair was black, and he had beautiful brown eyes. For a moment John, ran out of breath, as he thought that this would not work if now he felt attracted to his boss, but it certainly was a married man, by his daughter.

"Excuse me I have no car, I take a taxi, but the traffic was heavy today." John excused himself after a few moments. He saw the man approaching them. He didn't look angry; on the contrary, he looked relaxed. John couldn't help but notice his lips they were thick, tempting to bite.

"I see. Alicia, leave us alone. Elizabeth goes with her."

"But Daddy ..."

"Do what I say."

"Okay."

"You can sit down. Excuse my daughter, I almost never bring her to work, but today I couldn't say no."

John felt that he speech of his daughter with love and sadness at the same time. He saw a picture of the girl embracing a woman, probably his wife. "She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she looks like ... her mom."

"Your wife?" John asked with caution.

"No, I am a widower, my wife died two years ago. Well ... here I have you record ..." Kaidan opened the folder. "Shepard."

"It's John, about my record I ask you to listen to me," John saw him hesitate for a moment. "I beg you, I need a job ..." John didn't want to sound desperate, but if he didn't get this job, he didn't know what he was going to do when everyone shut the doors on him.

"Okay, usually, I don't hire ex-cons; my business as you have seen is familiar."

"I understand, but I'll be honest to you, please hear out first, and then you can decided if, you want to hire me or not."

"Okay I hear you..."

Briefly, John explained that he had been imprisoned for stealing in order to eat. He had a hard life, raised in the streets. There was a time, where he got a good job, and kept clean until the owner had to close the business because he was very sick, and the for more he search he couldn't find work. So the criminal life was his only way out, robbing the rich who already had too much money. Until he was caught robbing a house.

He was as honest as he could be with him, there was no point to lie to him if his entire record was in front of him. He also told him how they had cut the time he had to spent in the prison for good behavior. Also he talks him about his dreams, and desire that he had to change his life. At all times Alenko listen carefully in silence without mock him, or judge him for his past life, on the contrary, he saw understanding in his eyes. John was surprised, because the man looked that he came from a good family, but he looked like he was a humble man with a good heart.

"I'm not justifying what I did, but I don't want to go back to that life."

"I don't know..."

"I promise you will not regret it," John said putting a lovely smile. Usually that smile won hearts; he only hoped it would work with him.

Kaidan stared at him for a moment and without knowing why, he felt a tingling all over his body, with that smile. "What can you do?"

"I can cook, clean tables serve food." John said quickly, he would do anything to work and earn a living as an honest man.

"You know how to use a cash register, Alicia is going to married next week, and this is her last week of work."

"I worked cashier once when I was younger, but if I train, I can do it," John said firmly with a little hope, it seems that he would give him that chance that he needed to move forward.

Kaidan let out a sigh. "Okay. I don't know why I'm going to do this, but I'll give you a chance."

"You won't be sorry I assure you."

"All right, you can start training today?"

"If you allow me a few minutes to buy a cup of coffee, I'm all yours."

Kaidan laughed. "You are flirting with your boss, the first day of work?"

John couldn't help blushing. "Ah, I'm sorry boss, I had never seen such a handsome man like you... well ... I'm ready."

John saw him call Alicia. She returned with the girl, who ran to his father, who took her in his arms. John came out the office with Alicia, and after a good coffee, he train started.

The morning went fast; it was not difficult to learn how to manage the cash register again. For lunch John was familiar with his new job, and he felt very happy about it, he was attending a customer when a woman walks in front of the counter directly to his boss office.

"She again."

John heard the girl say. "Elizabeth, that's your name right?"

"Yes."

"Who's that girl?"

"Daddy's girlfriend, but she is bad. Papi always fights with her. I don't like her."

"Elizabeth, let John work. Take the coloring book, and go sit at the table."

"I'm hungry?"

"What you like to eat sweetheart?" John smiling at her noticing her sad look.

"Pancakes!"

"Eli there are no more pancake, breakfast is over."

"Alicia if you let me, I can make her pancakes."

"Okay. You know Elizabeth is right, that woman is only with the boss for money, and it's a shame he's very good and very handsome."

"Agree ... in the handsome part."

Alicia looked at John curiously. "You like men?"

"Yes ... and the boss is very handsome. Well, I'll go to the kitchen."

"Really."

"What you don't believe? "

"Yes I do...is that you look so manly."

John smiled, "Yeah, I got that all the time!" He headed to the kitchen with the feeling that his life was about to change


	2. Chapter 2

**John.**

John couldn't believe how things were straightened in his life. He already had been working for a month in the coffee shop. He had learned to cope at work. Three days of the week he was responsible for open the coffee shop, and two days he was in charge of closing. He already had been pay twice; his boss pays him very well he could not complain about it.

His boss was cool, and Elizabeth, that little girl had already completely won his heart. Elizabeth always filled with joy his day when her dad took her to work, though he was angry to see the boss's girlfriend. Ashley was obnoxious with Elizabeth, especially when Kaidan wasn't looking at them. His boss was a gentleman, very friendly and fucking sexy.

That was the only problem he had in his work, he liked his boss way too much. Kaidan was always very well dressed, smelling, and well groomed, he get nervous every time he was near him. He had tried to erase those thoughts from his mind, but it was impossible seeing him every day.

Right now he was in front of a liquor store, before his afternoon shift gets started, to buy a bottle of whiskey as gifts to his boss, and he had bought a doll to Elizabeth early on. He never was going to get tired of thanking his boss for giving him this opportunity. John only had a problem, he had to get an apartment closer to work, and it had been too difficult to getting in work on time the days he had to open the coffee shop.

The problem with that was that nobody wanted to rent an apartment to an ex-con, besides the apartments that were close to his work were luxurious. Yes, his boss paid him very well, but not enough to pay rent in a luxury apartment. The cafe opened its doors at five in the morning, but he had to be an hour early to prepare everything, so he had to get up at three in the morning, and at that time the buses were not working, so he had to take a taxi.

The worst part was when he had to close, and the next day he had to open he could barely sleep just a few hours. John wanted to help his boss even more, he feels bad because his boss was always in the office working, when his girlfriend wouldn't disturb him; she was a pain in the ass. The other day the two discussed rather ugly, John distracted Elizabeth so she couldn't hear the discussion that was going on between them. Ashley didn't care whether or not they had a customer for her little girlfriend's outbursts.

John paid for the whiskey, and then went outside to the bus stop. Already inside as the bus arrived; he looked out the window and thought in his past life. If he had a magic wand he will completely erases his past. He grew up in an orphanage, he doesn't know if he had a brothers or sisters from his parents.

When he was in prison, he made every effort not to pick a fight and he work hard in all his task to get what he got, get out earlier for good behavior. In prison he had a single friend James; it hurt him to have to leave him locked up. James was also locked up for the same charge that he had, but he was more problematic than him, and he still had a few more months in prison.

He returns to his present and unavoidably returned to think about his boss. He didn't want to be wrong, but John had noticed that his boss looked at him when he wasn't looking at him. He could feel the glare of his boss behind his back, when he turned his boss quickly looked sideways.

He didn't know it's his boss likes men, but John couldn't help thinking what if he does. He didn't want to lose his job, but he wanted that man in bed. If his boss has a real girlfriend, he won't dare even to think about it, but the woman didn't love him. The other day, she brought the girl to work, and before entering John saw right through the window the Ashley was waving Elizabeth from her shoulders. If she loved his boss, she wouldn't do something like that.

A half hour later John came to work, but he has yet ten minutes to start his shift, then he headed to the office and then knocked on the door before entering, to his back luck his boss was talking to his girlfriend. "Sorry, I thought you were alone."

"Oh, no problem John, she was just leaving."

John steps in ignoring, Ashley. "I just came to give this to you and this doll to Elizabeth, in gratitude for the opportunity you gave me."

"Ah Thanks but my boyfriend doesn't drink so cheap stuff, and Elizabeth has better toys than these-"

"Ashley that is enough!"

'Kaidan..."

"John I love it, but the doll I want you to give it to Elizabeth, she got along very well with you."

John looked badly at Ashley; he couldn't believe she was so vain, if he knew that his boss was a vain man, he wouldn't have dared to buy the whiskey, which incidentally wasn't so cheap. He returns his gaze to his boss, who incidentally was giving him a warm look.

"Thank your boss," John said with a beaming smile.

"You don't have to call me boss, my name is Kaidan."

"Since when are you so informing with your employees Kaidan?"

"I've always been Ashley, my business is my second home; also, John has been doing an excellent job since he started."

"Listen to yourself, he's an ex-con!"

"Ashley!"

"Don't worry Kaidan I'm used to. Well, I hope you enjoy it, I'll go to work. Elizabeth is coming today?"

"Yes the nanny's will bring her in a while. In a few moments I'm going to lend you a hand, we are short two employees today," he said, ignoring her futile comments. The words are taken from those who speak them.

"Okay ..."

John left the office but not before he listening to Kaidan start discussing with Ashley for what she told him, and that made him smile. John recalled the look Kaidan had just given him that made him make a decision, conquer his boss; he was very good in that area. First he would like to be his friend, and slowly gain his trust; he had a lot of confidence that he could do it.

John headed to the counter to begin to serve to their customers. Today was Thursday so they had more customer than normal some people get pay in Thursday. He sign on the cash register and one began to work. To his surprise the women of most age liked to flirt with him. John took the orders when he wasn't charging and the lady like that.

John saw the order he had in front of him, and headed to take it to the table. He put the dishes with the cake on the table, and then the coffee. "Enjoy, if you need me I'll be at the counter," John said to the ladies.

"Woo ... I see Alenko made a good election. Tell me something son, you're going to be working permanently?" Ask him one of the ladies.

"That is my intention."

"Then we will come a little more often for the view," the other lady said.

John couldn't but help blushing and feel flattered. "Well thanks lady's, I'll be here is you need me."

* * *

**Ashley**.

Ashley looked angry at her boyfriend. She didn't like how Kaidan looked at the man, as if he liked him. She wouldn't lose her chance to get out of poverty, let alone by a man who on top of all was a former convict. She loved Kaidan, in her own way, but she loved him. Kaidan was her dream comes true.

She couldn't deny that when she saw Kaidan the first thing what attracted her was how handsome he was, then when she realized that he was the owner of the coffee shop, she knew she had won the lottery. The only problem that Kaidan had was the brat of his daughter. Ashley didn't want to have children, she wasn't in her plans, but if he could marry Kaidan she would send the brat to a boarding school, and that will resolved the issue.

Now she just had to find out what were the intentions of the man. She couldn't deny that the man was super sexy, but he wasn't up to her. She could be poor, but she had class, besides being Kaidan girlfriend, gave her a good position in the society.

Kaidan and she used to go to more expensive places, and go to all the meetings of the society. Kaidan's mother, whom Ashely could not stand, loved to host parties for charity. Ashley knew Ann didn't want her to be her daughter in law, she had great affection for the late mother of her granddaughter, but she was dead, luckily for her.

She knew to be cautious, and play her cards well. Ashley knew Kaidan had a heart of gold, and that the only way to get to Kaidan, was being submissive, at least for now. When they get, marry many things would change. Kaidan was a delicate sweet man, and treated her like a princess; her boyfriend always gave her expensive gifts.

"Why you talk to me like that in front of your employees?" She asked him. She thought he should have given her place in front of the ex-convict. She was the girlfriend of the boss, so she deserved respect.

"Why? Because you don't have the right to say that, Ashley."

"I still don't understand how you hired an ex-con?" Ashley asks him approaching him.

"I had a good feeling about him, and I wasn't wrong. Since John is working here, my work is lighter. John takes cares that everything is working well in the business when I'm not here you should be happy about that don you think."

"He's an ex-con!" She yelled helplessly. Kaidan had always been very careful when hiring employees. She wanted to know what kind of trick this man use on Kaidan the he allow him to work in the café shop.

"Ashley Damn! Why you are so shallow?"

"Kaidan love doesn't be angry with me." Ashley put her arms around Kaidan's waist trying to calm his anger. Kaidan almost never got angry with her, but when he does he lasted for days without talking to her. Her boyfriend was a very stubborn man, but also very proud, he didn't like to budge.

"Ashley, please stop I'm not in the mood right now. You better go; I have to go help John."

"I don't like the way he looks at you or the look you gave him earlier," she asked him gently, in order not to anger him even more.

"You are imagining things," Kaidan said nervously.

Ashley turns him around. "We're going out tonight?"

"I can't. My mother is not feeling well, and I have to take care of my daughter."

"Kaidan for that is why you have a babysitter."

"I don't like leaving my daughter at night with a babysitter."

Ashley preferred to leave the matter in this way, and not to argue with him any longer. Tonight she could go out with her friends it was much better for her. "Okay, give me a kiss goodbye."

A while later she left the office, finding John. She looked at him intently before approaching him. "Be careful with lay eyes on my boyfriend."

John crossed his arms, and looked closely at her. "You're nobody to tell me who or not, I have to look."

"Nobody taught you how to respect your boss?"

"Kaidan is my boss, not you, now with your permission I have worked to do."

Ashley stormed out of the business, toward her work. She was a secretary in a real estate agency near the coffee shop. It was a mediocre job, but she was confident that when she married Kaidan she no longer would have to work more. So when she married Kaidan, the first thing she would do was fire that stupid and bold man that Kaidan had hired. He didn't know who he was dealing with.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan looked thoughtful when Ashley left the office, he was getting tired of her coldness, but what let him thoughtful was what she said about the look that a while ago he shared with John. He couldn't help it; he didn't know what was happening to him. Once he felt attracted to a man, and he had a brief romance with that person before he met his wife, then he thought that such feelings had remained behind.

Now with the arrival of John, he couldn't stop looking at him when he was distracted with clients. He felt nervous when he was around him. The touch of their bodies when they were close to each of the other made him feels tingly all over his body. He couldn't have that kind of feelings, he had a daughter, and a beautiful girlfriend, if only Ashley had not behaving so cold, and vainly as she has been doing, maybe he wouldn't have that kind of feelings.

Kaidan looked at the photo of Jane, and grabbed the picture frames, running a finger over Jane's face. She was so different from Ashley, yes, she enjoyed a life of luxury, but she was humble and a simple woman. Jane treated employees like family. If life had not snatched her of his arms, right now he would be the happiest man in the world. He miss her, he miss her a lot.

He remembers that day like it was yesterday, when he received the call that changed his life. Jane died instantly in that car accident, but he had to go to identify the body, and it was terrible to see the love of his life lying in that cold bed in the morgue, but what was even harder to break the news to her daughter, who about that time was only three years old.

He turning his attention to the bottle of whiskey, then he put a picture frame down, and grabbed the bottle, if Ashley knew he liked that brand of whiskey a lot. He bit her lower lip, if not because he was working he would open the bottle, and have a drink, right now he need one.

A few minutes later, Kaidan left the office, he went behind the counter and grabbed a soda, and from a distance he saw John with the tray empty talking with two ladies. Kaidan could hear him laughing as he could observe him carefully, thank God that he was drinking a soda, to refresh his body from the intense heat it began to feel. He saw John turn his face and their eyes met, he wanted to look away, but he couldn't do it, John was giving him such a warm look that it was impossible for him to take his eyes off John until a customer interrupted him.

"Mr. Alenko."

"How are you, Lucia?"

"Okay, I'll tell you something, if you continue employing more man like him, I'll bring you more customers."

Kaidan laughed, "That so!"

"Yes, the man is very handsome."

"Oh my dear Lucia don't let your husband listen to you, Mr. David is very jealous."

"Hey, the old fool spends time looking at young women, and I say nothing, then it's only fair that I can watch. How much I owe you for a coffee and the cake?"

"Today is in the house ..."

"Then give this tip to him, he deserves, besides being a very handsome man he is very friendly and polite."

"I'll give it to him; have a very good afternoon Lucia."

"Oh, one more thing son, that girlfriend of yours, if I were you I already have left her, you're too good for her. Goodbye."

Those words kept him thinking for a while until a very manly voice pull him out of his thoughts. He looked up meeting with the penetrating gaze of John. "Hey."

"Something wrong boss?"

"It Kaidan, and nothing is wrong I was just thinking, hey this client left this tip for you. I can't deny that your presence brought me many female clients, I imagine the number of women you have behind you." Kaidan saw him laugh, and he had to hold his breath for a moment that laughter warmed him again.

"Maybe, but as I prefer men, I don't pay any attention to the looks that women give me."

Kaidan couldn't help blushing. "That I thought."

"Yes, I like men a lot, especially when they are handsome and attractive as you are."

"God, you're a daring!"

"So they say ..."

Kaidan saw him return to his job, and he could breathe easily again. The two concentrated at work for a while. Kaidan liked working in the front, he get bored of being cooped up all the time in the office. He liked being around people. Kaidan could see how John worked, the man was good at the cash register in the month he had been working on his cafe he never been short or over. Now he went to bed calmer when he closed the coffee shop.

A few hours later he saw the light of his eyes come through the door with his nanny, he immediately approached her and then he picking her up in his arms, and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "How's my little princess?"

"Daddy, daddy I miss you."

"I miss you too, my princess ..."

"Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you..."

Kaidan releases his daughter, and then saw her running towards John. He was surprised, her daughter was not so friendly with anyone, but he had seen that the two had a strong bond, as if they were family. The strangest thing was that looking at John, sometimes reminded him of his late wife; they had the same blue eyes.

"Daddy look, it's a doll!" Elizabeth said jumping.

"Woo ... it had been too long since the last time I saw my daughter laugh like that, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; I did it with love for her. Elizabeth is a lovely girl."

Kaidan realized that now it wasn't many customers. "Hey, let's sit a while to take a break." The two sat at a table with her daughter while she played with her doll. The two began to talk for a while. "Hey John, where do you live?"

"It is in my record."

"I don't have you record in from of right now."

"I live in the downtown."

"What? But John I'm sure it takes you like an hour to get here and I've been scheduling you to close, to open the next day. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't going to complain I need this job, and you can't open all the time you have this little beauty that needs her daddy in the mornings."

"Why don't you move closer?"

"That's what I want, but ... you know ... for my record ... no one will want to rent me an apartment, in addition, the apartments around here are very expensive, I wouldn't have enough money to pay a deposit or rent. "

Kaidan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let me help you."

"No!"

"Please, you're doing a good job, you've got me out of trouble a few times with the accounts you're very good at numbers. It is an empty apartment next to mine, and the owner of the building is very friend of mine, let me talk to him, to make you a discount I can be a cosigner to you."

"But I have not enough money for the deposit."

"I can give you a loan."

"I don't want to abuse you; you have already done so much trusting me and allow me to work for you."

"Then I'll change your schedule so you don't open anymore."

"No... Oh, okay you win, but I want you to deduct from my weekly paycheck part until I finish paying you."

"Deal, and tonight I'll give you a ride to your apartment." Kaidan saw his eyes clouded with tears. "John"

John put his hand on top of Kaidan's. "Sorry, I grew up in an orphanage, and I've never had anyone who wants to give me a hand as you are doing now."

Kaidan looked at his hand and smiled. "Then you have no more family?"

"No, maybe, but I'll never know because I don't know who my parents were," John said and withdrew his hand.

Kaidan saw him laughing with her daughter for a moment, and then he thought of something. Jane had once told him that she had a brother, but she didn't know who he was, because his mother gave him when he was a baby, because she war having a hard time. When they regretted it was too late, and no one knew what happened to that child.

The more the he saw his daughter, laugh with John the more he thought that maybe fate was doing a trick on him, maybe that is why Kaidan have trust a stranger since he saw him for the first time one month ago. He was opted to get to the bottom of everything.

"Kaidan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kaidan saw him bring his mouth to his ear.

"What does a man like such a good heart like yours is doing with a woman so cold?"

"I don't know." That answer came out of his mouth suddenly without thinking about it.

"You've been with a man before?"

Kaidan swallows. "Yes ..." Kaidan saw him smile.

"Good ..."

The two talked for a while more, and Kaidan felt like he was around family with him and his daughter beside him as he never felt with Ashley. He felt confused, the two chatted like good friends, and he had no friends, or yes he does but they were only vain people, which he didn't like to deal with, but this man was simple, and he was making him feel good.

"Hey John, do you want to go play golf with me next Saturday? I can pick you up that morning."

"But I work?"

"Hey I'm the boss remember, I can change your schedule?"

"Okay with one condition."

"What is?"

John caress, Elizabeth cheek. "That the princess comes with us."

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

**John.**

John got up early this morning in a while Kaidan would pick him up with the princess. Before taking a shower, he went to the kitchen to start the coffee, and then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, but as he did so his mind began to think of Kaidan in those brown eyes that had him so bad. He couldn't stop thinking about this man

He immediately felt hard and cursed by that. It had been a month since he had sex, and he really didn't want to pay for sex again, plus he wants Kaidan. John tried to calm his body while soaping himself, but his thoughts betrayed him. He couldn't help imagining Kaidan completely naked beneath him, and as he did so, he couldn't help lowering his hand to his erection, while resting his other hands on the wall.

He started to rub gently as he imagined Kaidan's hand touching his body, and that ass, John was dying to touch it. John thoughts became warmer, and the movement of his hand became faster. John couldn't help the moans that came out of his mouth as he imagine Kaidan mouth sucking his cock, his hands playing with his ball, or just he fucking that ass.

He felt horny and hard. He looked down on his cock, and began to rub his thumb by the head he liked that a lot, it made him feel even more. He closed his fist, and moaned louder. "Fuck ... Kaidan ..." He moaned he could swear that it was Kaidan's hand that was stroking his hard cock. He was about to cum, and he did a few minutes later, he came hard moaning loudly his name.

He rubbed a moment more, and then he finished his shower, feeling more relaxed now. He came out of the shower with his towel around his waist towards the bedroom where he gets a short, and a t-shirt. After getting dressed, and perfumed himself, he came out of the bedroom to the kitchen where he prepares a cup of coffee. John leaned back on the kitchen counter as he thought a way to approach his boss intimately.

He never had been so attracted to a man as he was now. It wasn't Kaidan's money that John was interested in if, not the man himself. The man was charming, for all the money he had. John knew from comments from other customers, the Simplicity cafe shop, wasn't the only one he had. Kaidan had two more in other countries.

Also John had heard that Kaidan was an only child, and his parents had other businesses, but John didn't care about that detail, but to hear that Kaidan was very good with other people, and he liked to help the needy. He had never met a man like him. He had also heard that he was a good father, but John already knew that, he had seen the way that Kaidan couldn't do enough to see her daughter happy.

One of the things that John liked was the friendship that the two had. The conversation they had on the way to his apartment the other night it was very nice. He liked the pleasant way that Kaidan talked with him, as if the two were equal, when they are not. John couldn't forget who he was, and who Kaidan Alenko is, a respectable man in society.

John looked at the time, they should be here by now he thought. He began to worry when he heard the doorbell. It would be funny to play golf when he had never done before, surely Kaidan was going to kick his ass, although he had seen people play on TV, but it wasn't the same.

He opened the door and he was shocked to see his boss dressed in casual clothes, he looked much sexier than he was, and the he looked at Elizabeth who immediately opened her arms to him.

"Johnny ... Johnny ..." Elizabeth said excitedly.

John immediately picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Princess you're gorgeous today," John said when he saw her dressed in jeans and a pink shirt with black boots. Her dad definitely knew how to choose clothes for her daughter.

Elizabeth hugged him. "Thank you Johnny."

"Elizabeth is John-"

"It is okay Kaidan; she can call me as she wants. I didn't think you were coming?"

Kaidan crossed his arm around his chest. "The princess didn't want to get up this morning. Last night she stayed late with the TV on to disobey me, she knows that by eight, she should already be asleep."

"But daddy it was Friday."

"It doesn't matter you know my rules."

John looked at Kaidan for a moment, and as always Kaidan looked at him warmly. He wanted to tell him how nice and sexy he looked with that short and that shirt, but he didn't do it because Elizabeth was present. But he could see that he had caused the same reaction on him. Kaidan looked much younger in those clothes too, if he could only have him, he would ensure that Kaidan always had that lovely smile that he was giving him right now smile that was taking his breath away.

"Boss, you want coffee?" It was all John could say to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yes, and for the love of God don't call me boss."

"Okay, princess you ate breakfast yet?" John saw her shake her head. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Yes ... yes!"

"What about you Kaidan?"

"Well, my daughter told me that you make some delicious pancakes, and we have time so why not?"

John took them into the kitchen, where there was a small table. He prepared coffee for Kaidan and after giving to him he started cooking pancake. "Sorry, I guess that this apartment is not as luxurious as yours are," John said to engage in conversation. His apartment wasn't luxurious, it was small, but very cozy, John always kept it clean and odorous with scented candles he loves that.

"John doesn't say stupid things. This coffee is delicious; I should have you in the kitchen preparing it."

John chuckled. "I don't think your ladies will like the idea," John joked with him.

Kaidan chuckled. "You're right."

While cooking John felt the penetrating gaze of his boss behind his back. That look made him nervous like he was a teenager. Kaidan got up from the chair and walked over to him, making him felt even more nervous. Elizabeth was entertained with her dad's phone.

John saw him leaning on the counter that was at his side, their bodies could almost touch each other, making him feel tenser. He cursed inwardly, he knows he wasn't a teenager, but his body was behaving like it was.

"Hey John you've got plans for later?

"No why?"

"I made reservations to eat, for the three of all."

"What about your girlfriend?" John couldn't avoid the tone of jealousy in his voice; he couldn't deny that although they were only friends, he felt courage every time he saw Kaidan with Ashley. He was an extremely jealous man, he had to admit that.

"Ah ..." Kaidan looked at his daughter. "I don't want to see her today. Ashley gets on my nerves, and my daughter doesn't feel comfortable with her, however with you ..."

"Listen I'm not one to get into your life, but remember what I said the other night, if you're not sure... takes your time doesn't rush things with her." John said, trying to be nice when what he really wanted to say was, that he should throw her ass in the trash.

"... I'm thinking about it ...we see."

Came Kaidan don't think about it just do it. "Do you love her?" Please I beg you said no Kaidan.

"You know, a month ago I thought I did; now I'm not so sure I do."

Yes! "Why?" John saw him remain silent but stare for a moment, and then he pointed him to the pan, and then returns to his daughter at the table. Those words let him thinking that maybe he can have some hope that eventually they might be more than just friends

"Hey John, I talk to my friend. He's willing to rent you an apartment, next week I'll take you to see the apartment."

God, man! How you don't want me to feel this, that I don't know what is yet, for you when you're wonderful.

John smiled, and continued cooking he didn't know how to thank him for all the favors he was doing for him. John finished making breakfast, and then the three sat down to eat. He completely forgot the sexy man at his side and concentrate on the beauty he had at his other side, he still didn't understand, why he felt so much love for a girl whom John had known just one month ago, but he does.

After breakfast, the three left the apartment to Kaidan's car that looks very expensive indeed. John looked at the girl that was playing with her tablet, and take the opportunity to praise his boss. "You look great in casual clothes boss." And I have a huge desire to take it off myself. John saw him blush, and realized he was right on the spot.

"Ah, thank, you too."

That was enough for him. The journey to the Golf Club it was entertaining. Kaidan told John that soon he would have to go out on a business trip for a week. That saddened him a little, John liked having his boss in the shop assisting him as Kaidan, with no obligation liked to do. He had used to see Kaidan working with him, or his penetrating gaze following him around the coffee shop, partly John knew that his boss do that to evaluate his work, but also he can see lust in his eyes

They arrived to the club, and at first John felt out of place, he could see a mile away that the people who were there were people with money. All greeted Kaidan who introduced him to them as a friend, not as an employee, then Kaidan pointed to a woman with light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, she was very thin. The woman was beautiful, but Kaidan said she was a reporter a damn paparazzi named Liara, which was unbearable.

Unlucky the reporter approached them. John noticed that she looked at him from head to toe for a moment. John looked at Kaidan, who was staring intently at her, and then he saw the reporter tried to touch Elizabeth, but Kaidan didn't allow it.

"C'mon Alenko, I was only trying to be nice, your daughter is more beautiful and bigger every day."

"Liara, I know your intentions, and my daughter is out of your limits remember, no photos, no videos," Kaidan told her firmly.

"Okay, but you also have to remember that you're a public figure, therefore so is she, and who is this handsome man? I've never seen him by the club."

"He's a good friend. Now with your permission, we came to have a good time, not to give interviews."

"So where is your girlfriend? When is the wedding taking place?"

"Never," Elizabeth said.

John grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth let's go wait for your daddy in the cart." John looked at the reporter. "With your permission."

John saw Kaidan argue with her, and then looked at the girl and picked her up in his arms after notice her sad face. Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and he felt a deep sadness. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I don't want my daddy to marry Ash, she's bad. I miss my mom."

John stroked her back. "Talk to your daddy, tell him all that she does to you."

"She said if I say something to my Daddy, she will send me far away, when she married Daddy."

John felt a huge rage with Ashley. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Elizabeth raised her head, and put her hand on John's cheek. "You have the same color eyes as my mom had."

"Ready?" Kaidan said approaching them. "Elizabeth, you're okay princess?"

"Daddy look, Johnny has my mommy eyes."

John noticed the strange look that Kaidan gave him, but it wasn't a look of surprise. "Kaidan-"

'I had noticed it ... C'mon let go have some fun."

And indeed they did. They came to the playground. John saw Kaidan examine one of the irons carefully, and grab one of the balls, putting it in the right place. Then call him over.

"Kaidan I've never played."

"I had imagined that much, much better for me I don't like to lose," Kaidan said smiling.

"Oh is on, I have seen played on TV, I'm sure it's not that hard, give me that!" John hears Kaidan laugh out loud. He tries to concentrate, calculate the distance between the ball and the hole, he swings the iron from side to side, before trying to hit the ball, but he misses. John hears Elizabeth laughing. He tries and fails again. Then he saw Kaidan coming toward him.

"I'll show you."

John saw Kaidan, positioned himself behind him, and put his hand on his waist. John ordered his body not to react, but it was difficult. He looked at Elizabeth, who was looking at them with a smile.

"You have to relax your body," Kaidan grabbed John's hand, "and move the iron gently ... John ... you are listening to me?"

How in the hell you want me to do that when you're touching me like that!

John couldn't answer for a second. The touch of Kaidan's body in his ass, and his calm breathing near his ear had made John forget the ball completely, and then he recalled that Elizabeth was with them, and with difficulty he manages to control his body. "Yes I hear you." John tried again and this time hit the ball, leaving it a few steps from the hole.

He saw Kaidan grabs another iron and try the same thing he did, but once he hit the ball he get into the hole right away, and then he saw his boss go celebrate with his daughter. John took a deep breath, rubbed his hands and tried again, but this time he inserts the ball in the hole. Elizabeth approached him, giving him a high five. John looked at Kaidan, and winked at him, pointing to his ball.

John said something to Elizabeth in the ear, and she approached her dad whenever he was going to hit the ball she distracted him making Kaidan miss, she comes back to his side laughing. He was enjoying every minute of the morning.

"You two are terrible!" Kaidan said

"Watch this, Elizabeth!

John approached Kaidan. "I'm not going to let you win boss!" John saw him biting his lower lip, then he headed toward his ball, and this time he inserts it in the hole to a larger distance than the other times. John began to jump with Elizabeth.

"Incredible my own daughter is against me," Kaidan said dramatically waving his hands in the air.

"Daddy Johnny is winning you!"

"Hey I'm you, Daddy remembers?"

"But you always win ..."

John saw him laugh and kiss his daughter, before concentrating on his game. The three spent a great morning. To their surprise and even his, John won the game, with Elizabeth help, but he win. Kaidan accepts the defeat, but challenge him to another game where Elizabeth is not present, to help him cheat. John accepted the challenge immediately promising to training, to win him from himself.

After that they left the club to the restaurant. John listened fascinated how Elizabeth was mocking her dad, but he could see the happiness in Kaidan's face. John looked at Kaidan's hand that was resting a few centimeters from his, and then he brushed his hand cautiously with Kaidan's. His boss looked fast at him with a smile.

"You know John, it had been a long time since the last time I listen to my daughter laugh as much as she did today does. Thank you."

John looked at Elizabeth, who had concentrated on her tablet again. "I don't know what happens to me, I feel affection for your daughter that even I can't understand."

"I do, but I'll tell you later."

John was left puzzled, but said nothing about it for now. A while later they arrived at the restaurant, which, by the way, was very luxurious. John ones again felt out of place, but apparently Kaidan notice that because he immediately moved closer to him.

"Hey, don't look the luxury, I don't care about that I wanted to bring you here, because the chef is one of the best, he makes the best steak of the world."

"Then I'm all aboard, I love steak!"

"Me too!" Elizabeth said.

Quickly the waiter served them, sitting them in one of the best tables. Kaidan excused himself a moment to go to the bathroom. John grabbed the menu and saw Elizabeth, grab her menu too. John grimaced with his mouth and saw Elizabeth imitate him. John touched his cheek with his finger, and Elizabeth imitates him again, then he pretended he was going to close the menu, but did not, and Elizabeth did.

"Caught you!" John said laughing.

"That's cheating!"

John kissed her cheek. "You're a sweetheart. What are you going to order?"

"Steak!"

John laughed while Kaidan was returning from the bathroom.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan was enjoying his lunch, when he saw John look behind him, and make a face. Kaidan immediately knew who was behind him by the smell of the women perfume, which was the same as his girlfriend wore.

"Now I understand why you have ignored all my calls Kaidan Alenko."

"Ashley what are you doing here?" You're the last person I wanted to see right now.

"I was close by with some friends, when one of my friend, call me to tell me that she saw you entering here, when she was leaving."

Kaidan looked at her daughter's face paled which was pure bliss a moment ago he didn't like that reaction at all. Kaidan stood from the chair fast. "John stays with my daughter for a moment," Kaidan looked back at Ashley, "you follow me." He walks with her out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing spending your Saturday with this guy, and not with me?"

"I'm not spending the day with him; I'm doing it with my daughter."

"What about me?"

"What about you? Let me see ... ah ... I remember... every time I go out with my daughter and you, I never see my daughter smile," he said quietly so no one can heard him. Kaidan wasn't a man who liked to fight and much less in public.

"It's not my fault that your daughter is a spoiled-"

"Stop right there! Listen to me very well Ashley, because I only going to say this one, my daughter come before you, and anyone else, if you continue in this position of yours, our relationship is not going to go anywhere."

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm giving you a warning!"

"Kaidan love ..."

Kaidan then saw her approached him, and he put his hands at front. "Go. Tomorrow morning my parents are picking my daughter up early, I'm going to call you to have breakfast together." Kaidan didn't wait for an answer, and entered the restaurant. He put a smile for her daughter. No one is going to control my life.

John dared to put his hand on top of Kaidan's. "Are you okay?"

Kaidan looked down at their hands. "Yes ... Hey who want to go to the park after here?'

"Me…Me ..." Elizabeth shouted happily.

"What about you John?"

"Sight me in!"

It had been a long time since Kaidan, had enjoyed a Saturday as happy as he was doing now. He was seeing his daughter laugh and play in the park while John and he were sitting on the bench it was priceless for him. Kaidan turns his face meeting with John's blue eyes that were glowing as he watched her daughter swinging on the swing.

Yes, definitely it was something there he thought, and Kaidan needed to tell John about that hunch that he was feeling. "John I got to tell you something."

"Elizabeth doesn't rock yourself so hard, you might fall. Yes, Kaidan."

"Where did you get your last name?"

"Ah, in the orphanage told me that my parents left me with that name. Why?"

"I didn't recognize in the beginning, because when I met my wife she used her father last name, and then mine. Last night I look between the things I have left from Jane, and found this," Kaidan pulls out Jane's birth certificate, and gave it to him.

John looked at the last name. "Uhm ... what a coincidence!"

"I think not."

"What do you mean?

"Jane told me that when her mother was young she gave a child up for adoption. I have a feeling -."

"No!"

"John, if that's true; Elizabeth would be your niece. My daughter is not open to everyone, at least not since Jane ... died, and with you...well...my daughter is crazy about you."

"That is why I feel so much love for her?"

"They say that blood calls. There is a way to know."

"How?"

"DNA test between my daughter and you. Hannah also would like to know that you're her son," Kaidan saw him think for a moment.

"I do it with one condition. Don't tell anything to your late wife mother. If she is my mother she gave me up, I don't care to meet her, but I want to know if Elizabeth is my niece."

"Okay ..."

A few hours later Kaidan was on the way to John's apartment, his daughter was sleeping in the back seat, she was tired. After the park they decided to go see a children movie, at the movies. Kaidan enjoy seeing his daughter laugh and to his surprise John laughed even more than his daughter with the movie.

He didn't want the day to end, but it was late, and John had to open the cafe shop tomorrow, and her daughter was exhausted. John was very quiet at his side. "You are okay?"

"Yes, but I didn't want the day to end."

"Me neither, but we can repeat it. Actually, I wanted to invite you to hunt next Saturday into Sunday. Elizabeth is going to spend the weekend with her grandmother Hannah. You can open the café shop on Saturday, and I can schedule another person to open and close on Sunday. '

"You mean sleeping in a tent?"

"Yes I have a big one."

"I love the idea... It is not too far right? I can't leave town, I'm on probation."

"No, it's right here in town."

"Nice."

A few minutes later they arrived at the front of the apartment. Kaidan looked at John for a moment the two simply stared at one another. Kaidan couldn't deny he was feeling an immense desire to kiss him, but he refrained from doing so. He couldn't forget that his daughter was in the car and that he had a girlfriend.

"John about DNA testing, let's do it as soon as possible."

"Yes, on Monday when I take you to see the apartment, we can go through the lab, I have a friend named Miranda, who can help us."

"Okay."

"John, I had a great time with my daughter and with you." And now I want to kiss you.

"Me too. You will go by the cafe, tomorrow?"

"I'll try, if not, I'll see you Monday."

Then John looked at him, and approached kissing his cheek. "Good night, boss."

"Goodnight John ..." Kaidan said, but he didn't want him to go. What is happening to me with you John? What you've done to me that I'm feeling this anxiety to hold you and never let you go.

Kaidan saw him get out of his car and started walking toward his apartment, but stopped to turns around to give him a charming smile. Kaidan felt the urge to leave the car and run toward John, but he just looked at him for a second before leaving.

That night in the solitude of his room with his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, Kaidan close his eyes, and for the first time he didn't think about Ashley or his late wife. Kaidan thought about John, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had tried, but he just couldn't shake that man of his thoughts. Today was a day that he felt completely happy as once he did with Jane. He had to clear his mind, and he has to do it soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaidan**

Kaidan had never had a problem in the area of sex as he was having right now. He was having trouble concentrating. It had been a week since the last time he had sex with Ashley, and he couldn't deny that he was horny, but he couldn't stop thinking about John. He looked at Ashley, who this morning was acting hotter than ever, but it was John who he wanted to have in front of him.

He carried his lips to Ashley's and began to kiss her eagerly. She was naked beneath him. Kaidan try to concentrate on that. He grabbed Ashley's hand and moved toward his cock, which was half hard, feeling the warmth of her hand, his cock hardened completely. He closed his eyes focusing on the movement of her hands, and then he began to move his hips to the rhythm of her hands

Ashley began to rub faster, and he move his hand to her privacy, with his finger he began to massage her clit, making her moan loudly. His finger stared to wet with her hot liquid, then he introduced inside moving it in and out while he lowered his mouth to her breasts to suck her nipples. She started to rub his cock even fastest and Kaidan couldn't hold his groan any longer.

"Kaidan I love you."

On another occasion, he would have responded to that word right away, but he couldn't do it now, he can say something he didn't know if, he still felt. Kaidan just pulls his finger out to climb on top of her and spread her legs to enter her. She was so wet that his cock slid easily inside her.

"Lord Ashley," Kaidan groaned.

"What I can say. I miss you."

Kaidan took possession of her mouth at the same time he was moving fast inside her. Unavoidably Kaidan started thinking about John again. He though in that bold look that John always gave him. Kaidan began to imagine him naked under his body, and his arousal was growing much more, then he started to move much faster. He bit his lips tightly, not to mention his name.

Kaidan grabbed the back of the bed to push faster and hard inside Ashely. The more he thought about John, his movements were faster. He could feel the sweat running down his back, as his cock slid in and out, within Ashely. He wanted John's ass at the time, but the only thing he could do right now was close his eyes and think it was John under him. Then he bit his neck in the heat of the moment, when he felt, Ashley nails into his back. "Fuck ..." He groaned heavily.

"Kaidan I..." Ashely said half an hour later.

Kaidan came along with her and for a moment he stayed on top of Ashley until his breathing returned to normal, then he rolls around to the sides were he just stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Kaidan-"

"I have to take a shower to go to Simplicity."

"Why now? You can go later."

"I need to go now," Kaidan said getting up from the bed.

"Kaidan what's wrong with you? I can feel you are distant with me, you hardly talk, and you always tell me naughty things when we making love. You're thinking of someone else. "

Yes! "No Ashley," Kaidan said entering the bathroom.

A while later after have a hearty fight with her, Kaidan was leaving Ashely in her apartment. Kaidan attempt to kiss her, but she rejected him, he took a deep break. "What now?" Kaidan, ask her angry.

"Since that man appeared in our lives, you're very strange. Kaidan you're gay?"

Kaidan stared at her; he wasn't going to continue lying to her or to himself, or continue hiding who he really was. "No, I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"I've been with a man before." Then for more than half an hour Kaidan had to hear her yelling at him nonstop. He was getting tired of her. That made him thinks of Jane, who knew that part of his life, and never blames anything on him. Instead she was sympathetic to him. Maybe it would be best to take some time away from her.

"Ashley, you know it will better if we take some time apart, I need to clear my mind."

"Kaidan Alenko, you are not planning to leave me?"

"No, the only thing I'm asking you is to get me some time, I am very confused."

"About what?"

"About John, I like him damn it!" Next thing Kaidan felt was a slap in his face, he just ran his hand down his cheek, and saw her get out of the car angrily.

Kaidan didn't attempt to stop her; he simply put the car in gear and headed to work. Yes, he could not deny himself anymore what he was feeling, he liked John Shepard, but that didn't mean he was going to jump into his arms, he had a daughter to think about first.

A half hour later he arrived to work, the counter was full of customers. Kaidan immediately jumps to help. The store was having more customers than common; he was going to have to hire another person. He had a few applications on his desk; he was going to have to look it to hire someone else.

He could not help noticing how well John looked in his black uniform. Those black pants emphasized his ass. Their eyes met for a moment. Kaidan saw him frowned and he realized he had noticed the mark on his neck that made him think that maybe John also liked him.

After the counter had cleared of customers, Kaidan approached John, who was cleaning up the counter, which was one of the things he liked about him, how clean he was in his work area, beside his friendliness with the customers. "Hey."

"Hey boss," John said coldly.

"John what-"

"Excuse me; I have to attend to those customers who just coming."

Kaidan let out a sigh, he looks angry with him, it was the first time that John behaved so coldly toward him, and that hurt him. He headed to his office and started to looks at the applications, there was one that caught his attention and he grabbed the phone.

* * *

**Tali**

Tali couldn't believe the call she had just received. She needed that job; she almost had no more money from the little money she had saved over time, since she lost her last job as a waitress. Tali needed that job to pay her rent, and to pay for her studies at the university. She also had heard wonders of the owner of the café shop; everyone says he's a good man with his employees.

She had put her application one month ago; she was losing hope of being called. Tali had an excellent resume, if she had lost her last job it was because the restaurant where she was working closed its doors, for the economy, which was very bad, since then she had filed an application after another, without any success so far.

The owner wanted to see her today, so she quickly took a quick shower, and put on a proper dress for the occasion. She looked at the mirror for a moment. Tali had long wavy hair that covered her shoulders until the beginning of her waist. Her eyes were brown and small. She was tall and very thin. Her skin was light brown. Her legs and arms were long. She always liked to be well groomed, most of her male friends, there were not that many told her that she was gorgeous, but she didn't look herself that way. Tali were very modest and simple. Tali didn't like to wear much makeup she liked the natural color, that made her feel more comfortable with herself

In her 20 years old, she had to cope alone. Her parents died when she was just 16, and she had to stay at his aunt, where she remained until the age of 18, when she moved to university, where she rent a small apartment with a friend, got a job as a waitress to pay for college and rent.

She wasn't a girl who liked the club, or nightlife. She preferred to watch a movie in the comfort of her home, when she wasn't working or studying. She liked to read books, or go to the movies. She was very romantic too, and was very fond of love stories. Tali had very little friends; she was a very private person and she had no boyfriend at all, she was very selective with men.

Tali looked at the time. Within an hour, it was her job interview. She lived near the coffee shop, and she had a small car, it was old, but get her out of trouble many times. She hoped one day to buy a newer car, but no now if not after she finishes her college.

She was studying to be an engineer, and often had long tasks, so between her work and the academic tasks, she didn't have much time to socialize. Maybe in this new work she can make friends, they were quiet as she is.

After a while, she came out of her apartment toward her car. The ride was short, and she gets to her appointment ten minutes early. She entered the coffee; she had already gone before as a customer and to fill her application.

She headed to the counter, and found a man who she had never seen before. Maybe it was a new employee, the last time she went to the cafeteria, it was a month ago. The man received her with a lovely smile, and for a moment she could not speak, the man was handsome.

"Can I help you miss?" John asked.

"Ah ... Yes, yes ... I have a job interview."

"Oh, yes, the boss is waiting for you. Follow me."

Tali followed him, she couldn't help admiring his ass with the black pants, and the man looked fine. The man looked at her, and she couldn't help blushing. She tried to calm down, not all the time she saw a man like that.

"It's here ..." John enters the office with her. "Hey boss ... I bring you an appointment."

"Thanks John, let me alone with her, then you and I have to go, we have to go see the apartment, and go to the lab."

"Okay," John looked at Tali. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

Tali followed him with her eyes, and then looked at his future boss. "Hi."

"Sit down ... Tali?"

"Yes ..." Tali sat in the chair.

"I was looking at your application; I regret that the restaurant where you worked closed. I knew the owner. Now tell me, in your application said you attend college. "

"Yes ... I don't know if you can accommodate my schedule with the university if, I get the job."

"Well from what I read here, you're what I need. I can accommodate your schedule, so don't you worry about that. Can you start tomorrow? "

"Yes."

"Okay, introduce yourself at eight, John will train you he only has been working for me for a month, but he does an excellent job."

"Thank you ..."

"You're welcome Tali I'm sure we'll get along..."

Tali talk to him a little longer before leaving the office. She saw the man again and he introduced himself to her. She already knew his name, but she notice that he was a charming and very friendly. She felt very attracted to John since she saw him, but that wasn't her main interest.

Now she had a job, and when she came out of the coffee, she came out happy. Her boss offered her a good salary; she needed to pursue her studies. It Kaidan, her new boss, was very kind to her. She realized that all she had heard about him was true.

* * *

**John.**

John was left a little confused with Tali, but he was more confused now that he was sitting in from of Miranda, who watched him intently. He was getting tired of the intense looks that women gave him; when he only looks he wants on top of him what his boss look.

"Kaidan how is your daughter?" Miranda asks him.

"Elizabeth is fine, this week her grandmother is in town, and she is going to stay with her until next Monday."

"Hannah?"

"Yes ..."

John tensed at the mention of his possible mother. "Can we wrap this up?" John said suddenly.

"Okay," Miranda said, reaching for something in one of her drawers. She got up and walked towards John. "Open your mouth."

John did, allowing her swabbed his mouth and collects his saliva. Then he looks at Kaidan. "Can we go?"

"Yes. Miranda thanks for everything, and I will ask-"

"Alenko doesn't worry, I will be very discreet. When I have the results, I will give you a call. John it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Me too, and excuse me, all this has me very tense."

"I understand."

The two left the office toward Kaidan's car. John remained silent until they came to the car. "I think I know what will be the result."

"Me too."

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"Well, then I'll have someone else to look after my girl."

"Yes, so you have more time with your ridiculous girlfriend... Shit… I should not have told you that, excuse me."

Kaidan squeezed his hand. "Hey Ashley and I decided to give us some time, well ... I decided."

"Why?' John saw his piercing gaze, in his strange silence, and he didn't need I reply.

All the way to the apartment John remained almost silent thinking how his life would change with those results. John no longer would be alone in life; he would have a niece who protects. John didn't care for his mother. Mrs. Hannah abandoned him when he was just a baby, he could never forgive all those years that he had to be rolling from orphanage to orphanage.

No one wanted to adopt him, and he had to endure a lot of abuses until he escape to the streets while perhaps he had a sister who had everything that he never had, a parents a home, and maybe because of that lady, he won't meet his sister because she's dead

But he couldn't wait to know if that beautiful angel also had his blood, but John felt he didn't need such a result, because something told him that Elizabeth was his niece. Each time he saw her he felt an immense love towards her, he didn't need more evidence; than that.

John looked at his boss, who was driving quietly. He felt joy knowing that even if, for a time, Kaidan would be away from that fortune hunter. He would take the opportunity to win his boss. Just a while ago, John felt an immense range to see that mark on his neck, it was more than rage he felt a huge jealousy.

A while after the two arrived at the apartment to surprise of John Kaidan had the key of the new apartment. Upon entering John jaw drop, he never had seen such a luxurious apartment, but what it was most surprise then to know that Kaidan had the key to the apartment already, was that the apartment was already furnished.

The living room was large, there was a large sofa, and another small and the two were of brown colored in leather. The curtains were combined with the color of the sofa, like the lamps that were in the room. There was a smart 60-inch TV in the middle of the room too.

John walks to the kitchen, which was equally big, what he like best was the stove, which was two parts. He opened the oven, and imagined himself roasting a chicken, John loved to cook. The cabinets were brown. The fridge was one of the most luxurious that he had even seen and big.

The next thing he saw was the bathroom, which was just as big and comfortable. The bathroom didn't have a shower, but a bath, John imagined himself filling the bathtub with bubble, and Kaidan in with him, he had to shake that thought quickly from his mind, before his body stared to react.

Next thing he walks was the bedroom. There was a well-made bed queen side. The dresser was very luxurious Antique Silver, and another 60-inch smart TV, but the best of all was the balcony facing the street that I was next to Kaidan apartment. John went over and opened the glass door. He had no words; he knew that this was the work of his boss.

John supported his hands from the railing and looked down to the street; he had never had that much comfort in his life, or anyone who did as much for criminal like him. His eyes filled with tears that he couldn't avoid. John felt when Kaidan put his arm on his shoulder, making him let out a sigh.

"The apartment is yours, and all that is inside too. We can even see each other when we're on the balcony. Do you like it?"

"Why are you doing this? I'm just an ex-convict who you met one month ago," Kaidan turned him over, and John looked at him deeply.

"Because I can see in you a man who was denied the opportunity to have a home in life, because I look at you, and I see a good man struggling to get by, because I see you as a good friend, and maybe, or certainly, you are my daughter's uncle, who loves you very much. "

"How I'm going to pay you for all this?"

"With the work you're doing. John I have observed you working, my business increased sales since your arrival. I don't hear anything but compliments toward you."

"I just want to be someone in life Kaidan, I didn't have that opportunity. I didn't steal because I wanted to, I did it out of need, because I was starving and freezing that night I enter that house Kaidan," John couldn't finish the sentence.

Kaidan pulled him to an big hug. "I know."

"To know if Elizabeth is my niece means that I will not be alone, all my life I've been alone," John said shakily.

"Hey," Kaidan lifted his head. "You are not alone any more, you have me. You're not that anybody; you are now my business manager."

John took a step back. "This is too much!"

"You think? I am absolutely sure who you are, the DNA test will only confirm what you and I already know. Jane had a lot, and she leaves it all to me, part of that belongs to you, plus I need a manger who can't take over when I am not present for one reason or another. You are a master at the numbers. I'm not giving you the job out of pity, but because you deserve it."

"Kaidan, I just want ... your friendship ... not your money ..."

"I know ..."

John just looks at him for a moment. He wanted to hug, and kiss him so bad, but he didn't want to make a mistake, he didn't want to damage their friendship, so just for today John just smiled back at him.

"Then you accept the promotion?"

"I do ..."

"So when are you going to inviting me to eat dinner in your new apartment? You know the fridge is full, and I'm hungry."

John smiled, and rolls up the sleeves. "If only we had beer it would be perfect."

"Thank God for you, you have a Canadian neighbor who never misses a beer in his fridge. I'll be back."

John followed Kaidan with his gaze while he walked toward the door, and he was realizing something; John Shepard was falling in love, and he wouldn't do anything to stop that beautiful feeling that was beginning to grow deep inside him


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley.**

Ashley was furious she couldn't believe what Kaidan confessed to her two days ago. What angered her most was that Kaidan liked the ex-convict, but she was not going to stay with that. Right now she was driving towards Kaidan's parent's house. She and Ann did not get along very well, but she was sure Kaidan's mother will like to know what her son was doing.

She wasn't going to lose Kaidan. She was going to get out of the way to the damn man. First she was going to talk to Kaidan's mother, and then she would go to detective agency. She had to get information about that man past. He had to have something dark in his past that he had told Kaidan and she had to find out.

She was intelligent and she wasn't going to let that man ruin her plans to reach fame. She wanted to be the Mrs. Alenko, and no one would stop her for getting what she wants. She had another card up her sleeve, which was to get pregnant. Ashley knew that Kaidan was weak with children, but she wanted to avoid at all costs using that card she didn't want children, that would be her last resort.

She had to put up with the brat of Elizabeth for one year to now go with empty hands. Kaidan was her ticket to wealth; she was capable of anything to become famous. Besides he was a monster in bed, she could not deny that, he was good in all the sense of the word. She didn't want to lose him.

From afar, she was visualizing Alenko's house. They had a huge mansion outside the city, a mansion that Kaidan would inherit when they die a house that could be her. The mansion was beautiful inside; it was a two-story house. She stays the weekend ones with Kaidan for his mother's birthday.

She remembers spend a weekend like a queen, they had servants who did everything. Kaidan mother was a woman who liked to get up early and drink coffee on the terrace before the servants prepare breakfast, although she treated her employees like family, like her son.

She got out of the car, and headed to the house surely Ann was waiting for her. Ashley had called her an hour ago, and she asked Ann not to tell anything to her son. Immediately one of the servants attended her, and led her into the garden where the lady herself liked to water the plants.

"Ann," she said approaching her mother in law, and sharing a kiss on the cheek. The lady was always very polite to her, but Ashley knew it was only hypocrisy since Kaidan's mother could not stand her.

"My dear, what brings you here today?" Ann said pointing to the chair.

Ashley sat and saw Ann served her from the lemonade she had in a small table. "Ann I'm worried about Kaidan."

"What about my son?"

"Ann about month ago Kaidan hired an ex-con, who now he made the store manager. Kaidan has changed a lot since this man works with him. Your son has thrown me aside because that man, now he only goes out with him and Elizabeth. Two days ago Kaidan asked me to give him time to think and clear his mind; I think he liked that man." Ashley said in a dramatic throne and with feigned tears in her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me that my son is gay-"

"I don't know Ann, to be honest with you he told me that he felt attracted to this man, and I don't think you want an ex-con as your son in law."

"This is strange, my son is very careful when it comes to hiring employees in his business."

"Yes, that's what has me worry about Kaidan. Ann, I love your son, and Elizabeth too I'm desperate," Ashley says dramatically.

"Okay, sweetheart calm down. I'll talk to my son. Tomorrow I have to go near his business, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Ann, please don't tell him I came to see you tell him that we meet by accident if he knew that I came to see you, he will be furious with me."

"Do not worry. I'll get to the bottom of this."

When Ashley left the house an hour later, she felt calmer. Kaidan loved his mother, and always listening to her. She was sure that with this move she just did, John Shepard will be out of their lives soon, but just in case, she would put her other plan in motion.

An hour later she was arrived at the agency. She entered the office and took off her dark glasses. She began to look around, and saw a woman behind a desk. The woman was blond-haired, fair-skinned with blue eyes. The woman stood up from the chair, and headed towards her. Ashley could tell she was tall and skinny.

"Good morning my name is Edi, how can I help you?"

"A friend recommended me your agency. He told me that you were one of the best."

"Indeed, my husband and I are one of the best. He is working right now, but I can help you, just follow me."

Ashley followed her to her desk, where they spoke of the fees, and Ashley facilitated her, the full name of the man who was ruining her life. "I want you to investigate his past, I'm sure he's hiding something more than the small crimes, so he was in prison for."

"Okay, this is easy work for us ... Doesn't worry you can leave everything in our hands."

When Ashley left the agency, she was sure that soon things would be normal, and when that happened, she would ensure that Kaidan put the engagement ring on her finger.

Ashley wanted a big wedding, one of the best hotels in the city, she wanted to announce her wedding in all the papers, and appear in all the magazines. Kaidan family was one of the most recognized, and she wanted to belong to their dynasty. She would not rest until she becoming, Mrs. Alenko.

* * *

**Ann. **

Ann was a little confused with all that Ashley had told her. The only thing was that she was glad; her son has separated from her. Ann couldn't deny that she didn't want a gold digger as his son's wife. She knew Ashley's tears yesterday were feigned, and that she didn't like her granddaughter. Now that didn't mean she was happy that her son now suddenly liked men. He respected his son; it was her granddaughter, whom she worried about.

Ann had never gotten into the life of his son because he had never given her reasons to do it. Kaidan had always been an exemplary son; he had never given them a headache. She and her husband gave him one of the best educations in one of the best schools. Kaidan attends ones of the best universities where he graduated with honors in business administration.

Kaidan used to work with his father for a while. They had a large company that was in charge of distributing food at the best restaurants. They had branches in every part of the world. Her husband inherited the business from his father; Robert hoped Kaidan inherited from him someday.

While she was driving to his son's business, she remembered when Kaidan met Jane. Ann immediately knew that Jane was a lovely woman. She accepted Jane not because she came from a good family, but the way she treated her son. Jane used to care a lot for her son; she always used to watch over him. Jane never was interested and Kaidan money, so much so that when they got married, they decided to put equal parts, and open their own business.

Jane always came to visit to drink tea with her. It was a big loss for her, when fate took Jane away. She remembers as his son suffered immensely for over a year with her loss, and her granddaughter too. Kaidan struggled to get his life together and his daughter too. Even though Robert and she helped him, Ann knows that her son was brave and could overcome the pain that the death of his wife left in him.

Kaidan always had taken a good care of her daughter, so she didn't understand why her son had now working in his business, an ex-con, and even worse, go out with that person, in the company of his daughter. He had to have a very good reason to do so.

Ann arrived a few minutes later at the coffee shop, the first thing she noticed was the amount of people who was in the shop she had never seen so many customers in her son business. She noticed new employees too. There was a young, beautiful woman with wavy black hair serving people. Immediately a tall and very handsome man approached her.

"Good morning my lovely lady how can I help you?"

Ann immediately became fascinated by the kind manner in which the man received her; she couldn't believe that this could be the man whom Ashley speaks about. That man doesn't look like an ex-con on the contrary; he seemed a man very well educated.

"I am Kaidan's mother; I come to see my son."

"Oh, that is why since I saw you walk true door it seemed to me that I had seen you before, Kaidan has your eyes, but yours are even more beautiful, it is my pleasure to meet you. Your son talked a lot about you; my name is John Shepard," John extended his hand to her.

Ann shakes his hand; she was thrilled to meet him. "Well, I see that my son made a good choice in hiring you, you are a very lovely man."

John chuckled. "Well, I try. Here between you, and me is a trap to lure the lady."

Ann couldn't help laughing. "That's a good strategy, I can see is working well, the shop is full of ladies."

"Is all for the good of the shop. Follow me; the boss is in his office, I'm sure that it would please him to see you."

Ann followed him, now she felt very confused; this man looked very different to the man Ashley described it to her. She followed him in the office; his son was on the phone, apparently talking to her granddaughter.

"Well Ann, duties call me. I hope to talk to you again soon."

"It would be a pleasure."

Ann sat in front of his son, she wait into he finishes talking to her daughter. She knew that her granddaughter was spending a week with her grandmother now that she was in town. Now she didn't know what she was going to tell his son.

"Mom, I'm glad to see you, where is dad? You two are always together," Kaidan said after ending the call

"Your dad had to attend a meeting in one of our private branches in Texas."

"Oh, is everything already?"

"Yes, it's a routine meeting."

"Mon is a miracle to see you here. Then I imagine that something important it brought you here."

"Son, the issue that brings me here is not very pleasant. I met up with Ashley, yesterday, and she told me things that have me worry. It true that you have ex-con working in here, and that he has contact with my granddaughter." Ann noticed the change in her son's eyes.

"Mom, what do you think about John the employee who just brought here?"

"He is a lovely man. I like him a lot."

"Well, he's that ex-con. John came to me without lies, he explains to me what led him to steal, and I did my research too I'm no stooped. Since John is here the number of clients has grown. Apart from that, I trust him, John is a good person. Elizabeth loves him and you and I know my daughter does not trust anyone that easy and yet with him she does. Mom, you do a lot of charity, you know what it means to live in the streets or in an orphanage as John grew up."

"Son, I see a lot of interest in you for that man. There anything you have to tell me?"

"Mom-"

"Be honest with your mother," Ann saw him stand up and walk to the window.

"Mom, you see that envelope on my desk. Grab it and read it."

Ann grabbed the envelope and began to read, it was a DNA test conducted to her granddaughter, and John, the results were positive. "Kaidan he's..."

"Jane's brother. Hannah gave him in adoption when he was just a baby, and fate brings him here."

"Oh God, that is why his eyes looked so familiar. Did he knows?"

"I haven't been told him the results had arrived. I'll tell him after work."

Ann got up and walked to his son, grabbing his chin to look him straight in the eyes. "Kaidan, this changes things John is your daughter uncle, and I can feel that you feel something for him."

"Mom is too early to say, but yes, I have feelings for him, and it's not the first time I feel attracted to a man I never told you, for fear of rejection, but I'm bisexual. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"No at all sons, you have always been my pride, I only ask you to be cautious, you have a daughter, and to top it all, you like his uncle, that is going to be very difficult to understand for such a small girl like Elizabeth. You're thinking to tell Hannah?"

"That's not my place to say, but John doesn't want to know anything about her."

"I don't judge him ... I wouldn't give away a son of mine, for anything in the world. EI can only imagine what he went through ..."

"Give him a chance mom."

"Bring him home for dinner tomorrow night."

"I will," Kaidan kisses his mother's cheek. "I love you mom."

* * *

**John.**

John became fascinated with Kaidan mother, she was lovely. Before she left she stopped to say goodbye to invite him to dinner tomorrow night in her house. He accepted immediately. Now he understood it why Kaidan was so handsome and charming, it had taken from his mother.

John watched Tali work, she was doing very well. These two days he had been training her hard, and she was doing a good job. She was sympathetic and friendly to the customers. Now they had to hire someone who will replace him on, because his boss didn't want him to be behind the counter any more.

Last night he stayed closing the shop, and tallying the cash registers. Sales were increase every day more. Kaidan was thinking of expanding the coffee shop, and he want him to help him in the process. His boss was wonderful yesterday they went to a car dealership, and Kaidan helped him to finance a car. Now he doesn't have to grab a bus. Also, yesterday he finished moving his stuff to the new apartment.

John looked toward the door; his eyes couldn't believe who was walking through the door. It had been a month, but he recognized him, it was the same man from the bar, with who he went to bed. John was walking towards him quickly. "Tali I get him." John said to get to them.

"Oh okay ..."

"Hey you remember me?" John asks the man.

The man looked at him carefully for a moment. "God, you're the man with who I had the best sex of my life. But look at you now; you look like you can pay for the full hour!"

John laughed. "What are you doing so far from the bar?"

"Now I work in a bar near here, I came here for a good coffee."

John sat him in one of the tables. "Do you want something more than a coffee?"

"I have just enough money for a cafe ..."

John looked at him sadly and headed to the counter ordered a coffee, cake and a sandwich, and he pay with his own money, then returned and sat with him. "Eat this you doesn't look so good."

"Ah, thanks, I will repay you. The truth is that the work is slow, I have almost no customers, you should stop by the bar, and it's free for you."

John laughed, at another time he would take his word, but now he was interested only to be with one person. 'Thank you ... what's your name?"

"Garrus."

"Well ... Garrus, my name is John. The day after I saw you at the bar, I came here looking for a job, and I found an incredible man who trust me enough to give me the chance I needed. You can't image how my life had changed; Kaidan had been wonderful with me."

"I see you don't look like just a regular employee."

"I'm a manager." John saw Garrus look at him deeply.

"Woo…You're in love with your boss?"

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes sparkle when you spoke of him."

John rubbed his neck smiling. "It's too early to tell, but I'm getting there. I believe that he also has feelings for me, but I don't want to make a mistake with him. I don't want to damage the beautiful friendship that we have."

"Good thinking ... takes things slowly. You're a very handsome man, I'm sure if he is not in love with you yet he will be soon."

"Hey, Garrus, you have criminal record?"

"No."

"Would you like to get out of that life?"

"You have no idea how much. I'm tired of selling my body ... and I sleep in hotels or on the street. I never went to school, so I can't get a decent job, everyone wants people with experience."

"We don't need experience. My boss is looking for someone to replace the work I did before he promote me. Would you like to work here?" John saw him look toward Tali. "She's beautiful right?"

"Yes she is...I like women too. You think I can't work here?"

"Yes, I can speak with Kaidan. Can you come by tomorrow, well groomed?"

"It's hard; I have to work tonight, to get money to eat tomorrow."

John pulled out his wallet. "Here, this is enough, pay for a good hotel, and I will wait for you tomorrow early."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because someone did for me, and I think that like me, you just need another chance..."

* * *

A few hours later, John was changing in his apartment after a long day of work. Kaidan left the office early to fix an issue, which he doesn't know what is about. He arrived at his apartment an hour early. He ate, and took a bath filling the bathtub with relaxing salt that make him relax. He put a T-shirt and shorts; with barefoot he went to the balcony.

To his surprise Kaidan was leaning on the railing, looking toward the street with a shirt that showed his skin, which was lifted in the breeze showing part of his waist and chest. John bit his lips at the sight. He also had a short, and his hair looked wet. John stared at him unable to move for a moment, Kaidan looks so fucking sexy. He didn't know how much more he could retain the desire to kiss him.

He saw Kaidan turn his face, and smile at him. John raised his hand. "Hey boss."

"John, I was going to call you ... wait ..."

John saw him enter his room, and then returned with the bottle of whiskey that he had given him. "Boss you are inviting me to your apartment?"

"Yes."

John smiled. "I'll be right there." Within a few minutes he was already knocking on his door. Kaidan opened the door immediately. John entered. The apartment was almost the same as his, a little more luxurious. John took him to the porch, where they sat, and Kaidan served a drink for the both of them. John saw an envelope on the table where they were sitting.

"What's this?"

"What we've been waiting for."

"You already saw it?" John saw him nod, and he takes a deep breath before he starts reading the results. His hands began to shake and his eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth was his niece, Jane was his sister. He read the result more than once, and then raised his eyes to Kaidan, but he could not see him, tears were preventing it to do so.

"John ..."

"I want to see her; I want to hug her Kaidan. Elizabeth is my blood, the only family I have in life."

"You have your mother."

"Not!" John shouted, and then with trembling hands grabbed his glass, drinking the contents in one gulp. He gets up, and walks forward to lean on the railing and looking at the sky for a moment into he feel Kaidan's hand on his shoulder.

"John you are okay"

"You don't know how many times I wanted to have a mother, not just the women who mistreated me. I often thought that maybe I had a brother or sister, and I did, and because of that woman I had no chance to know her, and never will. Kaidan, how old was my sisters? "

"John ..."

"Kaidan what happens?"

"Jane told me that you were twins."

"Damn it! Why she, and not me?" He said breaking into tears.

"Hey ... come here," Kaidan hug him tightly.

"She stole my chance to meet my sister, or have a home. She gives me away like I was a dog. I hate her Kaidan. A dog is a better mother than her."

"Don't say that."

John turned away abruptly. "You don't know what's that someone hit you at night, because you grabbed a drink from the fridge without asking, or because you ask for a little more food than what you're supposed to eat. Kaidan my childhood was hell." John looked up at the sky. "Take me to her grave after work tomorrow, I want to bring flowers."

"Okay ...I do that" Kaidan grabbed him by the waist. "You want to know her a little more? I have pictures videos."

"Yes ... Yes ...I will love that." John saw him grab his hand.

"We're going to my room."

John grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and the two sat on the bed to watch the video Kaidan had put on. Jane was beautiful and cheerful. In this video she played with her little girl in the park, she laughed, she was happy with her daughter, and Kaidan. John looked at Kaidan, who watched the video in tears.

"I almost don't look at these videos, still hurts a lot. She had a lot to live for, and drunk driver take her away from me. Jane loved me, and made me immensely happy, she giving me the best gift, my daughter." John grabbed Kaidan hand squeezing. "Jane looks for you."

"She ... she ... did?" John said shakily.

"Yes John, she wanted to meet you."

"I would have liked to know her to have a chance to share my sister life. Were so many children in the orphanage, but each had their own trauma. There were awful children that abusing others, those kids were generally the older who do that. I guess it was better than she left me and no Jane, women suffer even more." Kaidan touch his cheek gently, and John grabbed squeezing it. The two looked at each other for a moment. As much as he wanted to kiss him, he did not. "Would you show me the pictures?"

"Yes."

The two sat on the floor beside the bed watching photo album. John laughed as some of the photos. In some, Jane was with her messy hair, finishing getting out of bed. There was a picture of her washing her head too. "Strange women like to go to the beauty salon."

"She did, but only when we had to go out, but she do it here. Jane was very simple as you are."

"Thanks for showing me this. I can't wait to see my niece. Kaidan, you are going to come back with Ashley?" He would not allow her to continue abusing his niece.

"I don't think so. She tried to put my mother against you. I don't allow anyone to manipulate me."

"Good, I didn't said anything, but she mistreats Elizabeth,"

"What?'

"I had seen her shake her by the shoulders. I didn't tell you anything because we barely knew each other; I didn't think you would believe me."

"Damn, I warned her, wait into I see her. Thanks for telling me."

John approached Kaidan. "I'm going to protect her above anyone."

"I like that ... so we sit and talk for a while."

"I love that ..."

They talked for hours. John laughed as ever with him. John talked about Garrus. Kaidan accepts to see him tomorrow. That make him happy, he wanted to help Garrus, as well as Kaidan, help him.

"So between you two is something going on?"

"No! Already told you, I was needed," John blushed. "Now I just want to help him as you did with me, but I'm not interested in him." John felt him relax. He realized that he was jealousy.

Hours later, when it was time to return to his apartment Kaidan walk him to the door. John touched his cheek and stared at him before moving his lips to his cheek, and places a gentle kiss on it.

"Good night boss." To his surprise as he turned Kaidan grabbed his hand, and the two exchanged glances.

"I'm here for you ..."

John swallows. "I know, and I thank God for putting a friend like you on my way." For now, John was satisfied with just that.

"Me too ... good night handsome," Kaidan said letting go of his hand.

"Handsome but not more than you ... Goodnight ..."

That night John, slept peacefully, he was no longer alone in the world...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah.**

Hannah was looking at Elizabeth while she was eating her dinner, every day her granddaughter looked more like her daughter. Her eyes, her face, were the same as Jane when she was the same age as her. Hannah missed her daughter immensely. Since Jane died her life had not been the same, the only moment of happiness she had was when she was with her granddaughter. Luckily for her, Kaidan was a good man and father he always allowed her to take Elizabeth when she was in town, since she lived with her husband in California.

her marriage was being held by a thread, because her husband didn't agree that she spends her time looking for the son she gave up for adoption, but after Jane had died, his son and Elizabeth was all she had left in her life. She was very young when she gave birth to twins, but her economic situation only allowed her to stay with one of them. The children's father abandoned her when he knew she was pregnant, so her parent allows her to keep Jane.

It was a hard decision, but she thought than a girl would suffer less than a boy at the orphanage where she left him. When her economic situation was improved, she tried to look for him, but it was too late, then she married a prestigious man that didn't favor him for his political career that nobody found out that his wife had a son, and gave him up for adoption.

She stop looking for him, and she couldn't deny that the ambitious blinded her for a while, and the good life her husband gave her, made Hannah forget it the past for a while, until fate punishment her, first she could never have more children, and second she lost her daughter in that tragic accident. She lost the most important person in her life, her daughter, who was a wonderful woman.

She remembers that day clearly, it was the worse day of her live. When Kaidan broke the news she felt that God was punishing her for what she did with her son. After Jane funeral, she starts looking for her son again. She returns to the orphanage where she had left him, but they had no knowledge of where he was now. She can only imagine all the calamities that her child went through on the street.

Hannah knew that her son probably looked a lot like her sister, they were twins, maybe they have the same eyes. She knew that if she found him on the street she would recognize it immediately. Hannah knew that her mother heart wasn't going to betray her, even though often Jane yelled that she was a bad mother for leaving her brother, but she only knew the pain she kept inside.

"Elizabeth, if you're done you has to go brush your teeth," Hannah told her granddaughter.

"When I'm coming back with daddy, I miss my daddy, and Johnny."

"Who is Johnny?'

"My daddy friend, he gets me a doll, he is very good and Johnny has the same eyes as my mom."

Hannah was left a little confused with her last words. "I don't understand you sweetheart?"

"Grandma he's got blue eyes like mommy," Elizabeth said sadly

She saw the sad look on her granddaughter at the mention of her mother than she approached her and stroke Elizabeth's hair. "Do you like a lot your daddy friend?" She asked giving a smile to her granddaughter.

"Yes, Johnny is hilarious and he is good with me. Johnny makes a good pancake!"

"I'll have to meet him."

"I miss my daddy."

"In two days you're going to see him. Now go brush your teeth, to go the bed."

A while later she put her granddaughter on the bed, then she when to her room. Hannah's husband was reading a book lying on the bed. She looked at him before going to her dresser and pulls her nightgown. She could not stop thinking about Elizabeth's words about that man, now she was curious to know who that Johnny was. Elizabeth didn't trust so easily in a strange so that her granddaughter did, that means that certain Johnny had to be very special.

What caused most curious to Hannah was to know that Johnny had blue eyes like her daughter. She felt a strong hunch about the man. Maybe her son was closer than she thought. Hannah barely slept since her daughter died thinking of his son, and where he could be.

"Hannah, you okay?" David asked his wife.

"Yes, David you still angry with me?" Hannah saw him put the book down, and watch her carefully. She needed her husband, now more than ever in this.

"What do you think?" He replays back.

"I don't understand, I thought you loved me, and now you're giving me your back."

"I love you Hannah, we have been married for over 28 years, but what you want to do is crazy," she said sadly.

"Do you think is crazy, that I'm looking for my son? David I lose my daughter, my son and Elizabeth, are the only people I have left beside you," she said bitterly. She didn't understand why her husband now didn't want to support her. David was in a position in which he wanted to be, and he had accumulated a fortune in the recent years, which she now looks for her son again would no longer cause problems in his career.

"So you're looking for a replacement?"

"Not I just want my son!" She answered feeling, hurt by his words.

"Calm down Hannah."

"I just need the support of my husband, not your cold shoulder," she said almost in tears. Hannah was feeling desperate, she didn't know where else to look to find her son.

David got up from the bed and walked toward his wife, sitting beside her on the bed and holds her. "Okay, Hannah you have my support, as I said, I love you. I don't want our marriage to end this way, but you don't think that if you find your son, he will not receive you with open arms."

She already had thought about that. "I need to try, I want to look him in the eye and ask forgiveness."

"It will not be easy, you and I know that children, who grow up in Orphanages, often go wrong, he can be a criminal, or perhaps he can be ..."

"Don't say it, maybe he was adopted for a good family."

She didn't want to think that her son was dead, or that he was in a prisoner for any crime, but she knew deep down that her husband was right. She knew it was a good chance her son wasn't a good person, and that's when he meet her he was going to reject her.

"Your son probably has much resentment towards you for leaving him Hannah. I just wanted to avoid you suffering, but I see that you are suffering even more now."

"The guilt is killing me. I forget about him I should have never abandoned my child. Jane looks for him many times, she wanted to meet her brother, that's one of the reasons why I want to find him, to fulfill the wish that she had to integrate him into the family, in additionally to that David, I can't forget my son is Elizabeth's uncle; she is entitled to know him. "

"Okay ... calm down, I'll see what I can do to find a clue to his whereabouts."

"Thanks David ... that means a lot to me ..."

"I know, sweetheart."

* * *

**James**

James looked at his cellmate. Steven had been sharing his cell few month by now since John got out. The man was very handsome, and he liked him a lot, even though that he missed John a lot too. John is a good friend, even though he never wanted to be anything else. James try to take him to bed, when the lights were off and the guards were distracted, but John never falls into his trap.

John helped him a lot with his advice. James could never understand what was doing a man like John in jail. John was smart, polite, and good person, not like the other cellmates. He could understand what was stealing out of necessity, because he had been there. James had two months left before returning to his freedom, like Steven. He didn't know what he would do when he got out, hardly anyone want to give an ex-con a job.

He hoped that John was doing well, the man deserved it. Hopefully, John has not forgotten about him, and pays him a visit soon, he missed his friend, and those beautiful blue eyes that John has. He'd missed flirt with his friend and make him blush too.

James let out a sigh, and looked at Steven again, which quickly turns his gaze away, but James realized that he was looking at his tattoo on his back. He then got up from the bed, stretching his body from side to side, and leaning forward listening to the low moan that his cellmate let out.

"Are you okay Steven," James asks Steven watching him by the corners of his eye, realizing the arousal that he had awakened in him

"James you're bad," Steven said, grabbing him by the waist.

James smiled as he felt his erection rubbing his ass; he grabbed his hand bringing it to his sensitive erection. James groaned he wanted more. It was nearly bedtime, and the guardian almost didn't pays attention to what was happening inside the cell between them as long they keep silence.

James growled in frustration when Steven moves away from him. "So?"

"Nothing ..."

James leaned back in the bed again, lowering his hand down inside his pants. "Do you want to play?"

"Maybe? Let's wait."

James laughed, and looked forward while he was enjoying the warmth of his hand on his cock. A few minutes later the lights went out, and then he unzipped his pants pulling out his hard cock. He started slowly rubbing with his eyes closed when he felt Steven's hand replacing his making him opened his eyes.

"So let's play," Steven said, winking and leaning to his side.

James grinned, before kissing Steven then he lowers his hand to the zipper of Steven's pants, to grabs his cock. "Shit, you're big!"

"Shhh ..." Steven began to rub faster on him, letting out a low moan when James started to rub his cock.

The kiss became deeper when the pace of their hands became even fast. It was hard not to moan when Steven was stroking it like that. James's hand began to slide faster, and then Steven broke the kiss pressing his forehead against his moaning softly.

"Oh God James ..."

James squeezed the head and one began to tighten so that it slipped between his hands. Then he felt Steven's thumb pass around the tip of his cock. "Ah ... yes ... yes..."

James looked forward there was no signs of the guards, then he stop rubbing Steven, and lower himself a bit to grab Steve's cock and enter it in his mouth. He started rubbing his cock as it was coming in, and out of his mouth while with his other hands he stroked himself.

He looked up and saw Steven biting his fist to keep from moaning. James then concentrated on what he had in his mouth, and enters the cock fully inside to pull it out again few second later, and enter only the head sucking on it fast. He Increase the pace of his hand, he started to felt the tingle of coming in the top of the head, he was about to come bad.

He continued sucking the head, until he felt when Steven was about to come, then he enter the cock inside his mouth fast again, enjoying his load, and the trembling of his body. James continued sucking for a moment more, until there wasn't a drop of semen on his cock, then he move up to sit on top of Steven, he puts his cock in his mouth.

James looked down, and when Steven enters his cock in his mouth, he began to move his hips faster until he comes hard inside his mouth completely. Steven swallowed his entire load too, and then James lay beside him.

"We have to do this much better when we get out of here," Steven said.

James looked at him. "I love that," he said before kissing him calmly and contentedly now.

James felt good next to him, he realized that he liked Steven more than what he thought. Both were arrested for very minor reasons, perhaps after leaving prison, both of them together might have better luck than being alone.

"Steven, do you have plans after you get out of here?"

"No, I have a little money, to be able to rent an apartment to live on what I get a job, but I know it will not be easy."

"Yeah ..."

"You have a place to stay?"

"No..."

"Well, if you want we can get something together as roommates, maybe something more over time, "What do you say?"

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea. I have a friend, perhaps he can help us. I hope he comes to see me soon, he promised he will..."

He believed in the word of his friend. John was very sincere when he promised to come and see him. James knew he maybe be busy organizing his life first, and then he would come by to see him.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan was in his office waiting for his job interview. He was doing this for John, but he did his research in the early morning, with the name John gave him. He could see that John's friend really didn't have any criminal record and that was good. Kaidan wasn't going to judge him; by the way he was making a living. He knows people do what they have to do to survive.

Now he couldn't deny that he felt terribly jealous when John told him how they met. He didn't want to be jealous, but he couldn't avoid doing so. Every day that goes by what he felt for John was growing within. Last night when he grabbed John's hand Kaidan do it to kiss him, but at the last moment he didn't dare do it.

Kaidan grabbed Jane's photo, thinking how ironic it was life. He used to madly love Jane, and now he was falling for his brother. Fate couldn't have been more cunning, to put John on his way. Now he doesn't know what to do, his daughter was tiny to understand many things. He still didn't know how she would take the news that John is his uncle, but one thing was for sure, they need to tell her.

Kaidan put the photo down and throw his head back closing his eyes. "Jane," he whispers.

He arrived to the funeral with her daughter holding her hand. Kaidan looked toward to the coffin, but he didn't want to move, he didn't want to see her in that coffin. Kaidan didn't want to see the woman he loved, in that coffin laying lifeless. He felt when his daughter squeezed his hand, but he couldn't take his eyes off the coffin.

"Daddy."

Kaidan couldn't hear his daughter, or his mother who had approached him. He could barely think. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be at home watching his wife and daughter laughs at the most stupid things in life. He wanted to be watching his wife run all over the house behind her daughter. Kaidan wanted his wife alive.

"Kaidan ... Kaidan."

Kaidan looked toward the distant voice that was speaking to him, and right through the tears he saw the sad face of his mother. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, then he cleared his throat. "Yes ..."

"Are you all right son?"

"Yes ... I just ..." Kaidan looked at her daughter for a moment.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" Elizabeth says sadly.

Kaidan didn't know what to tell her daughter, if he didn't want to admit the harsh reality. He wanted to tell his daughter that her mom was at home waiting for her to come to school as usual. He wanted to tell his daughter that her mom tonight would give her a kiss goodnight as she used to do every night.

"Remember what I told you Princess Mommy is in heaven," he said, but his voice was a whisper.

"Son, you do not have-."

"I have to, mom grabs my daughter."

Kaidan ordered his legs to move, but he could hardly breathe. He just wanted to breathe the scent of his wife, or the smell of her hair always clean. Kaidan just wanted once again to feel the warm hands of his wife on his cheek, then he advance.

Kaidan came to the foot of the coffin, unable to look inside. His breathing began to stir, and Kaidan felt he was drowning. When he saw Jane in the morgue, it was different. Seeing her in that coffin meant it was the end and that it was going to be the last time he would see her beautiful face. He attempt to wipe his tears, but more poured from his eyes, then he saw Hannah try to approach him, but he put his hand to the front, he had to do it, he had to say Goodbye.

Finally, Kaidan took a deep breath, and dared to look at her, than his world began to crumble, his legs began to fail him, and he had to put his hand in the casket. "No... No," was the only thing he could say, seeing the woman he loved as beautiful as ever lying in that cold coffin without looking at him, with his beautiful blue eyes. "Damn it Jane why?" Kaidan said before letting out a sob.

He moved his hand to her hands touching. He could not help thinking that those hands so often warmed his body with its heat, and now were so cold. Her lips were painted a brown color as she liked, he touched it, letting out a sob as he felt it cold as ice when as many times he used to get lost in the warmth of her lips.

He wanted to scream at her to wake up, to open her eyes and look at him with that look of love that she used to give him, but the love of his life was simply lying in there cold, she wasn't longer with them anymore. Kaidan faced the harsh reality Jane was dead, and he may never be happy again.

Kaidan felt a hand on his shoulder then he looked at his father. "Dad ... What I'm going to do without her?"

"Live for your daughter, she needs you."

"I know dad ... but this is very hard ..." Kaidan looked at his wife again, and lower his head to place a kiss on his cold lips. "I love you ... Goodbye."

* * *

"Kaidan…Kaidan ..."

Kaidan got back to reality, finding John looking at him with concern. "John."

"Kaidan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ah," Kaidan had not realized that he had begun to cry, and quickly got up from the chair wiping his tears. "Sorry I was remembering your sister's funeral."

"Kaidan ..."

"I'm fine. Still hurts is all. You're ready for dinner tonight?"

"Yes ... Garrus is here. You're going to be okay?"

"Yes John makes him coming."

Kaidan took a deep breath, and composed himself. Every time he remembers that damn day it was like his world collapsed again. No matter how much time passes, Jane's death always going to hurt, and he may never forget her.

* * *

**John.**

John was left baffled when he leaves the office. Last night he could feel the sadness of Kaidan, when they watched the videos, but he didn't know that his sister's death still hurt him so much. He felt desperate when he found him with his eyes closed, and the tears rolling down his cheeks. John could only imagine what that day was for him.

He shook his head trying to think of something else. He looked at Tali who was looking at him curiously. "Hey Tali, you like your job?"

"Yes. Hey that man going to work with us?"

John grinned. "His name is Garrus, and I hope that the boss gives him a chance, Garrus needs to work, and we need the help."

"Yes, look at all the people we have. Hey, look who just comes in John, the two ladies from yesterday. They are all yours, they come for you, and I don't judge them."

John crossed his arms. "You're flirting with me Tali?" John said with a charming smile.

"Keep dreaming!"

John laughed before walking to his customers. "How are my lovely ladies today?"

"Now the we see you better than ever handsome ..."

* * *

A few hours later they were headed to the house of Kaidan's mother after going through the cemetery, where John could leave flowers at her sister, and tell her a few things. He knew that she was no longer there, but it was a way to feel close to her.

He noted that his sister gave was well cared for, he realized that Kaidan always leave flowers by the flowers he found there. John would have given anything for her sister to be alive now, and to share his life with her, even if it meant that he never would had Kaidan, but at least he have the comfort of having a beautiful niece.

"Kaidan, when Elizabeth coming back?"

"Tomorrow, but she will go with my mom, so we can go hunting."

"We can't take her-"

"Not!"

"I understand she is tiny to go on hunting with us. Kaidan you'll allow me to pick her up from school sometimes, take her to the park, or stay with me? I want to fix the other room for her if you allow me," John saw him laugh, "What?"

"You look like a child when it is waiting for a new toy. On Monday, we can bring Elizabeth to school together for you to come with me, and give them your information. About stay with her, well, the weekend after next I'll have to leave to see one of my businesses you want her to stay-."

"YES! Kaidan I'm sorry, I'm just happy to have a beautiful niece as Elizabeth, and it is also a way to feel close to my sister that I never knew." John saw Kaidan put his hand over his.

"I know."

"Hey Kaidan," John covered his hand with his, "thank you for giving the job to Garrus."

"You welcome. Garrus seemed like a nice person, and reliable for the job he had," Kaidan said jealously.

John blushed and withdrew his hand. His boss was jealous again. "Boss ... there is nothing between us."

"John's your life, you can go out with whoever you want," Kaidan said hypocritically, that wasn't what he wanted.

John felt the hypocrisy behind his words, but preferred to remain silent. He doesn't know how much longer they will keep playing cat and mouse, but the sexual tension between them was unbearable. John could feel the tension in their bodies when for some reason or another their bodies touched.

This morning after Garrus left, the two met in the bathroom, and John brushed his body off, while Kaidan was entering then he stayed outside for a moment, and John could hear his boss cursing inside the bathroom. He had to breathe deeply before leaving the area of the bathroom to control his body.

A while later, the two were arriving at Kaidan parent's house and John's jaw drops. The house was huge and beautiful. "Oh, God Kaidan!"

"Wait till you see the inside. You know, it's not the luxury that attracts me to the house, if not the peace, and how homely it feels inside."

"I can imagine." A few minutes later they were entering the house. Some servants were greeted at the door.

"Mr. Alenko I'm happy to see you."

"Jaime, I told you don't call me Alenko is Kaidan. I want you to meet Elizabeth's uncle ..."

"Uncle!"

"Yes ... it's a long story later I'll explain. where my mother?"

John exchanges a handshake with Jaime, and he led them to where Kaidan's mother was waiting for them who was divinely beautiful tonight. She received them with a warm hug. She was lovely. John could feel the love between mother and son, and he felt a little envious. He would like to have a mother like her.

She led them into the dining room, where they were serving dinner and John ones again felt out of place. Dinner was exquisite, it was seafood. Lobster with pasta, but first they were served a light salad. John didn't know which utensils to choose.

"John relaxes, I want you to feel as you are at home." Kaidan's mother said.

"Sorry, I had never dined at a table like this, I only use a fork and knife here are several."

"Here ... this is for salad," Kaidan said smile at him.

John took a deep breath, he didn't want to look bad in front of Kaidan's mother, but to his surprise after that detail, the evening was extraordinary. Kaidan's mother was a very sympathetic woman, and simple. During the dinner they talked for a bit, while they drank wine. John noticed that his boss was drinking a little too much.

After dinner, they went to the living room with their drinks. Kaidan apologizes a moment to go to the bathroom. John looked the photos around the room curiously, there was a photo of a man who looked a lot like Kaidan he was probably his father.

"Son, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You are thinking to say something to your mother?"

"With all you respect Ann, that lady is not my mother," John said quickly.

"I understand as I imagine how hard has been your life."

"Yes, but I'm just happy to now have a niece, and a friendship with such a good man as your son. I want to forget the past is all," John said honestly, and yet feeling a deep sadness

"I'll give you some advice. To forget the past, you have to deal with it first. I don't tell you to forgive your mother, but that you face her, you will feel better. One more question you feel something for my son? Please don't deny, your eyes shine when you look at him, just like when he looks at you. The last time I saw my son's eyes shine when he is looking at anyone, but her daughter was Jane, and now you."

That confession caught him off guard, but he did feel happy to understand that he wasn't wrong about his boss. "Yes ... I don't know how you'll take it. I don't know how to handle this I'm feeling for your son. Kaidan is my boss, and the former husband of my sister. I'm very confused."

"My son is a man, and Jane is dead. I just want him to be happy, and I'd rather not be with the gold digger of Ashley."

John laughed. "I hear you!"

"Take things slowly, and above all, don't forget that Elizabeth is tiny to understand some things just be careful."

"There is nothing between us."

"Yet!" She said smiling

John stayed fascinated with her. After Kaidan returning from the bathroom, the three talked for a few hours until it was time to go. John had to drive back. His boss was silent at his side almost all the way.

"Boss you are okay?" John said when they reached the front of the apartment.

"I drank a lot of wine. I rarely drink because I'm almost always with my daughter ..."

John grinned and opened the door he ran to the other side, and opened the passenger door. He saw Kaidan get out the car, and lose his balance.

"Woo boss ..." John quickly grabbed him.

"My head," Kaidan said and then he stared at him. "Your eyes, your fucking eyes are beautiful."

John bit his lips; he was drunk and openly flirting with him. "I'll take you to your apartment." John knew that when you drank, and the wind hit you it was when the alcohol goes to you head.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

John swallows. "Boss ..."

"Stop calling me boss!"

"Okay boss ... Kaidan ...let move." John ignored his question and with a little effort he could bring him inside the apartment and into his room, where he leaned him on the bed. John was going to move, but Kaidan spent his arm around his neck. "John ... Stay."

"Kaidan don't do this to me, you're drunk."

"You don't like me?"

"Kaidan ...please don't ask me that."

"Kiss me John."

"No..." He said when in fact what he wanted to do was kiss him with all his might.

"Then you don't like me?"

"No... Yes ...yes...shit! I fucking like you, but I will not kiss you while you're drunk, because you are not going to remember anything tomorrow, and that is going to hurt me."

"Oh, then what will you do with what I'm feeling under you?"

"Oh, shit Kaidan!" John had a bad erection that screamed to be taking care.

"Stay ... I... your eyes reminds me so much of her's ... but ... I like you ... because you're not her ... I like you ... because you're handsome ... sexy… charming …and ... good ... tell me ... that ... you like ... me"

"Kaidan I just told you oh, forget it I like you I'm crazy about you... but tomorrow you will not remember any of this conversation ..."

"Kiss Me!"

"Not!" John saw Kaidan stare at him and the only thing he could do was stroked his cheek and touches his lips with his fingers, and saw him close his eyes falling asleep. Then John smiled and kissed his cheek softly, before pulling away from him, to take off his shoes, and spend the blanket on top of him.

John looked at him from the door for a bit, he didn't want to leave he wanted to crawl under the blanket with him, but he wanted something serious with his boss, and take advantage of him while he was drunk, that, he was not going to do.

"Good night boss dream with me. I'll sleep thinking about you as I have been doing since the first day I saw you."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter talks about rape, nothing graphic, is just mentioned in a conversation**

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan woke up with a strong headache. He raised his hand bringing it to his head; Kaidan couldn't remember how he got back to his bedroom, and how he had taken off his shoes. He doesn't remember much after he got out of the car, and John helped him maintain his balance, then he felt panic just thinking that he maybe said something inappropriate to John, like he was dying to kiss his sexy lips.

Then Kaidan began to hear noises in his apartment, and he knew that his daughter wasn't at home, but even if she was in the apartment, she didn't know how to make coffee or cook, and now he smelled coffee and bacon. Kaidan gets out of bed and immediately felt dizzy so he had to sit on the bed for a moment.

Kaidan closed his eyes a moment, and hear someone whistling, and then he smiled realizing who was in the kitchen, after taking a deep breath, and get out of bed to leave the room. He headed to the kitchen, and the view was wonderful. John was in the kitchen making breakfast, dressed in black, such as a good executive, because now that John was the manager that is how he dressed and he loves it.

Kaidan couldn't speak, or take his eyes off John's ass. He bit his lips, to see how sexy John looks with those tight black pants and moving that way while cooking. Kaidan was struggling to breathe, to think, he just wanted to touch and feel John all over. He almost couldn't hold the desire to kiss those fucking sexy lips.

"Boss you are going to stay standing there looking at my ass, or you are going to approach me."

"I... I'm not looking at your ass," Kaidan said blushing.

John looks back. "I hope you don't mind I take your keys yesterday to get in, to make breakfast for you, by the way, you look very sexy this morning."

Kaidan laughed and approached him and grabs his waist. John wanted to play, and flirt, he is on. "I don't mind at all…Well ... John it seems that now that you're a manager, you're more daring," Kaidan squeezed his waist feeling John's body tense.

John swallows. "If you want to move your hand a little more to the front, I don't plan to complain...but I have to warn you, you may stumble upon a big fish."

"Is that so?"

"Just move it and you'll see..."

Kaidan realized his hoarse voice, and he didn't have to touch him to know that he had an erection, because he had one as well, but he didn't want things to play that way, he wanted something special. "I'm going to hit the shower ..."

Kaidan turned around, but he didn't get very far when John caught him against the kitchen wall, and for a moment he just stared at his blue eyes, then he lower his gaze to his lips. Kaidan swallowing hard, and ran his tongue over his lips, he had forgotten what it was to wish someone into the point that your body shiver with desire.

"Boss you're playing with fire, and I wouldn't mind putting off."

"Well, if you don't turn around now, you'll have to turn off the stove fire instead, you're burning the bacon."

"Fuck!" John quickly got back to the stove, and listen to his boss laugh. "You are evil!"

"Evil with evil that's nice... I'm going to come back in a moment, by the way, that smells good, as well as who is cooking it!" Kaidan quickly left the kitchen, but no without hearing him grunting first. Tonight he had a surprise for him, dinner with Elizabeth. Kaidan knew that it would make him extremely happy.

Kaidan quickly jump into the shower, he wanted to return to the kitchen as soon as possible, he didn't know why, but he felt like fucking teenager when John was around him. Often he was speechless, or he simple didn't know what to do, or to say.

Kaidan had never taken a shower as fast as that one. Half an hour later he was perfuming, and looking at himself in the mirror. He put a new shirt and black pants like John's and left the room. John was setting the table. They shared a quick glance, and then Kaidan headed to the coffee maker, he saw the bottle of aspirin next to it.

"You think about everything do you?"

"So I'm your Manager. I'm smart."

Kaidan grinned. "Smart and cute," Kaidan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" John asks him.

"Nothing ... how do you like you coffee?"

"Two of sugar, please."

"And polite," Kaidan muttered again.

"Okay, stop that," John said and approached him shoving his shoulder. "Hey breakfast is special for the best of the bosses you."

"I'll have to taste it first before saying whether it is good or not," Kaidan said looking at him from head to toe.

John cleared his throat. "I can assure you that when you taste you will want more."

"We're still talking about breakfast?" Kaidan asked moving closer to him to touch his arm.

"Do we, you tell me handsome, "John said raising his eyebrow

"Damn you..."

"C'mon boss breakfast is getting cold," John said turning around.

Kaidan let out a small sigh, that man would drive him crazy. The two sat at the table, and while they ate breakfast, John didn't stop flirting with him, and if Kaidan initially had doubts about what he really wanted; now he had no more doubt. The only thing that he wasn't sure was whether if the time was right, since he still had to end his relationship with Ashley.

But looking at his eyes, Kaidan could see in them all that he needed, and all that he had ones. Yes, John was the twin brother of the woman he used to love, but it was John for himself that attracted to him. Kaidan was thinking about his daughter too, he thought they were both mature enough to take care that Elizabeth wouldn't find out, until she was old enough to understand things.

John saw him thoughtful and dared to touch his knee squeezing. "Hey, where I lost you?"

Kaidan looked at him smiling; their faces were very close, too close. Kaidan didn't resist the temptation and touched his cheek, and John grabbed kissing it. "John..."

"Boss I like you."

"So we were not talking about breakfast," Kaidan said smiling, and feeling an immense tenderness, when John took his hand rubbing his cheek with it.

"I don't think so. Hey boss, if I kiss you, you're going to fire me?"

"If you don't kiss me now, then I'm going to fire you."

Then Kaidan saw him smile widely and move his face towards him. Kaidan closed his eyes, but instead of feeling his lips he heard an annoying voice saying something behind him, breaking the magic of the moment.

"Kaidan Alenko, what is going on in here?"

"Shit!" Kaidan quickly stood up from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your girlfriend I have every right to come see you. What you're doing with this ex-convict?"

"Stop right there Ashley, I will not allow you to offend John."

"Kaidan love, don't talk to me like that. I came because I miss you madly."

Kaidan saw her approaching, and grab his cheek forcing a kiss between them. Kaidan grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her away from him, but not before hearing the door behind them closed tightly. "No... John ... wait…God damn it! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Why not? I'm your girlfriend!"

"No, you're not!" Kaidan pass his hand through his hair, what he wanted right now was to run behind John. Kaidan looked toward the door with desperation. He saw Ashley approach him. "Do not come near me. I don't want anything with to do with you, we are over!"

"No, Kaidan I love you. I have done nothing wrong, so now you despise me."

"You haven't done anything wrong Ashley. Why don't you think very well in what you just told me, so that you can rectify your words," Kaidan said looking at the door again. He hoped that John hasn't gone to work without him. He cursed inwardly. He had waited so long for that damn kiss, and she had to come to ruin everything.

"I don't understand your words, and why you keep staring at the door. Is because that damns man?"

"That man is the want I really one in my bed no you. The last time I was with you I was thinking about him!" Kaidan said without thinking, he was not the type of man who offended a woman, but she infuriated him. He saw her hand move, and he grabs it. "Don't you dare to touch me!"

"Why are you doing this to me, I've given you everything, to you and your daughter."

"My daughter," Kaidan squeezed her hand hard. "I told you not to mess with my daughter, and it was the first thing you did."

"You're hurting me!"

"It's what you deserve, by abusive. John saw you waving my daughter's shoulder. I told you my daughter was sacred."

"Kaidan love, I didn't do it to hurt her, she's spoiled!"

"She is not, you're the spoiled one. I knew what you said to my mother, to manipulate me, but no one manipulates me."

"That man is doing it to you and you are allowing. What are you going to tell your daughter that you like men now?"

"That's my fucking problem!"

"Kaidan!"

Kaidan headed to the table, and began to clear it. Breakfast was perfect and delicious, but he couldn't tell him. He needed to go and look for him, the two were finally able to say what they felt, and he was head over heels about it, then he remembered something, and approached Ashley. "Give me the key to the apartment and get out."

"What that man did to you, that you've changed so much?" Ashley said trying to touch him.

"Don't touch me," Kaidan said taking a step back. Right now were other arms that Kaidan wanted to be touched by, and because of her were gone.

"That man is a criminal who don't have a penny to his name."

Kaidan folded his arms and grinned at her. "That's what you think?" He said waiting for the triumphant moment, to throw in the face that John wasn't the man she thought he is.

"That's the facts. He just wants your money."

"That criminal as you call him, is richer than you and me."

"What?"

"John Shepard, is the brother of my late wife, therefore, part of the fortune I inherits from her is his, and Hannah Shepard, as you and I know, is one of the richest women out there, just like her, prestigious husband." Kaidan enjoys the face she makes, it was priceless. For a few minutes, she Kaidan realized that she was speechless, and that was wonderful of all.

"That's a lie from that man!"

"I did a DNA test so is not a lie. Now go!" Kaidan could see the anger and confusion in her eyes. Thankfully for him she throws keys on then turned around, but not before threatening him which he didn't give any importance. Kaidan come back to the kitchen and finish cleaning the dishes, and then he left his apartment towards John's

He knock on the door, but John didn't answer, then Kaidan headed to the parking lot and realized that John's car was not there, he immediately grabbed his car, and headed to work hoping that John were be there.

While driving to work, Kaidan took a decision, he didn't know how he was going to tell his daughter one day, but he wanted John Shepard at his side as more than a friend, or his daughter's uncle. Kaidan also took another decision, and before arriving at his business, he called his lawyer. He was determined to give it to John, some of the actions he inherited from his wife.

John deserved that money, as he deserves to enjoy everything that his mother had as Jane did one day. Kaidan wanted to call Hannah to tell her about John existence, but he couldn't go against John will, for more that he would like do so, but one thing he was sure, he would ensure that John had what his mother took from him.

* * *

**John.**

John parked in front of the business and hit the steering wheel in anger. He was feeling an immense rage right now. When he saw her kissing his boss, and steals the kiss that was for him. After weeks of suffering the sexual tension between them, he finally found the courage to tell Kaidan that he liked him, so that gold digger came to ruin everything. "God damn t...God dammit!" John yells.

He took a deep breath, he needed to calm the anger and jealousy he was feeling right now and get to work. Work was going to distract him. His fear was that Ashley managed to convince him to come back with her, and if that happened, he would not allow her to put a finger to his niece.

After a few minutes, he turns off the car and gets out going to the cafeteria. Today was Friday and it would be a hard day. Garrus didn't start until Monday, and Tali had been trained very well. He walked into the business, and he didn't like what he saw. Customer was waiting at the counter, Tali were serving two clients, and other employees were talking to each other, when they saw him they immediately went to work.

John went to refrigerators, every day Kaidan, or he had to check that the temperatures were appropriate. Today would come by an architect, to discuss the renewal of the business. He had to order the food supply they needed for Monday. Definitely the day would be full of work, and that was good to distract his mind.

After making his journey through the cafeteria, and ensure that all customers were being served, John went to the two employees who were talking to each other, and scolded for that. Then grab the paper orders, to get started to write down what they needed, that was a lot.

"John."

"Yes Tali," John said coldly. "

"Are you okay? You look upset."

John put the paper down and looked at her. "Do you think it looks good that our customers are waiting because employees can't do their job right?"

"No, but you were already angry."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Something happened with the boss? You two are very close."

"Tali, Please I need to make these orders."

"Okay, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

He put a smile. "Thank I appreciate it."

John grabbed the sheet orders again, and concentrates himself on that until he saw through the window the car of his boss parking outside. He tries to concentrate on what he was doing again until he saw out of the corner of his eyes the silhouette of his boss standing in front of him.

"John, can you come to my office?"

"I'm busy with the orders," John said without looking up.

"Leave it."

"Boss I'm working."

"I'm giving you an order," Kaidan said with authority, before heading to his office.

John bit his lips tightly and headed to the office. He entered, and his boss approached him right away, but he moves away from him fast. "Yes ..."

"John, why did you leave?"

John laughed sarcastically. "What did you want me to do? That stays to witness the love scene between you two, after which I confessed to you that I liked you!"

"There was no love scene!"

"What do you call that kiss then?"

"She kissed me!"

John raised his hands to the front. "Not my problem, it's your life. Forget what I said," John said, turning around, but Kaidan grabbed his hand. "Boss-"

"Damn is Kaidan, and I like you too, and you know that John...you know that very well. I'm Sorry, if you want an apology, but I didn't kiss her, I immediately turning her away."

"You did?"

"Yes John I did and I broke up with her immediately."

John smiled and moved closer to him. "So..."

Kaidan touches his cheek. "So, you're the one who interests me you fool. I... I don't know how or when I started to feel this for you, but I'm crazy for kissing those sexy lips of yours..."

John gave him a huge smile, and he was going to kiss him, no doubt about it, but the door opened, and he saw the face that he was waiting to see in days, and one more, the face of a woman who brought him to the world to give him away.

"Daddy, Johnny!" Elizabeth cries out.

"My Princess" John immediately said picking her up and kissing her cheek again and again, with his eyes full of tears. "I miss you so much."

Elizabeth touched John's cheek caressing it. "Me too Johnny. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you is all ..." Then he put Elizabeth on the floor so she can greet her father, John then stared at the woman, who looked at him deeply.

"Your eyes ... who are you," Hannah said shakily.

John approached her. "I am the piece of meat you gift away 32 years ago lady!" John said looking at her with resentment, before leaving the office, to the bathroom. John stared to felt sick, and immediately he get to the toilet he throws out all his breakfast.

Then he just sat next to the toilet with his hands on his head, crying like a child, crying just like when they used to beat and abused him when he was a child. He didn't want to remember all those years of suffering when he was a child, but to see her, the woman who was to blame for all the horrible things he went through, it brought back all those horrible memories at ones.

He doesn't know how long he spends there crying like a stupid kid, until he saw Kaidan kneeling before him. "I... I'm sorry ... I felt sick-."

"You don't have to apologize."

John hugged him tightly. "You don't know nobody knows what I went through. I was abused, raped when I was a child. All because my mother didn't want me," John said sobbing into his arms.

"Oh my god John ..." Kaidan hug him even tightly.

John couldn't speak for a moment, what he had just confessed to him, John had never told anyone else. It was something that he had tried to put behind him.

"John I need you to calm down. Elizabeth's asking for you."

Hear his niece's name reassure him. John pulled away a little looked at him. "She left?"

"Yes, but she wants to see you."

"No!" he said shaking his head.

"Hey...I just want you to think about it. Now, let's get out, you'll be fine?"

"Yes ..."

"Tonight we will have dinner in my apartment; I want to hear what happened to you..."

John nodded, perhaps talking about his past would help, and if there was a person that he could trust was Kaidan. The two got up from the floor; John was composed and left the bathroom. Elizabeth was with Tali, and since she saw him ran into his arms. John smiled, and stared at her, realizing that she had his eyes, and possibly his sister too.

* * *

John laughed with his niece in his arms hours later. She told him as she spent her week in her grandmother's house. The three have had a delicious dinner, and they were now in the living room watching TV. John noticed she was falling asleep in his arms. He look at the time, it was already nine, and he realized that Kaidan have allowed her to stay awake another hour for him.

John kissed his blond hair, and then looked at Kaidan, who smiled widely. "Elizabeth..." John spoke to her.

"Hmm ..." she muttered dozing.

John laughed. "We should lay her down."

"Follow me," Kaidan said getting up from the couch.

"John curled his niece in his arms, and stood up following Kaidan to her room where he lie her down in bed, and take her shoes off and then he tuck her in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you princess," he murmur

He walked away from the bed, he turn off the light and the two headed for the living room, where Kaidan prepares a drink for them. They sat on the couch to talk. "Elizabeth was tired," John said before taking a sip of his drink.

Kaidan grabbed his hand, "John who abuses you?"

John looked down at his glass; tears began to cloud his sight again. "I realized that I liked men since I was thirteen years old, maybe earlier. One night when I was fourteen, a boy the same age of mine, and I were frolicking around when my foster-father, who with his wife, only had us there for the benefits that the government gave them for the children they supposedly cared about, saw us. He grabs me and ... he told me that if, I wanted to be with man he was going to teach me what was truly a man was... and ... well ... it was horrible," John said shakily, attempt to bring the glass to his mouth, but his hand was shaking.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Kaidan, I was a child, and he threatened me to kill me, so after a while I escape, to the streets, living in shelters, or under bridges, but at least I was not abused anymore."

"Wait ... did he continued-"

"Yes ... almost every damn night ..." John saw the tears running down Kaidan's cheek. That moved him even more, no one had cried for him before.

"I... I don't know want to tell you, but ... I'm sorry you had to go through all that ..."

"That's why I can't forgive her ... Kaidan the street was not easy, but I didn't want to be a criminal, so try to educate myself as best I could, but it wasn't easy."

Kaidan caress John's hand with his thumb. "You're not a criminal, you did what you had to do to survive, and look at you where you are now. You are a manager to ones of the most popular coffee shops out there and you have the owner crazy about you."

John sighed. "How crazy?"

"I don't know all I can say is that I think, and dream with you all the time."

"I touch myself thinking about you," John grinned.

"John!"

"What? I'm just being honest," John said, moving close to him, and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"Well, I make love to Ashley with you in my mind."

"Well ... that takes the cake ... so ..." John looked at him sadly.

"What do I do to see your eyes shine with joy again?"

John lowers his hand, running a finger over Kaidan's arm. "What about that damn kiss which we didn't get finished twice."

"Oh please end the wait..."

John didn't wait another second and grabbed Kaidan by his cheek, bringing his lips to his, and kissed him deeply. Kaidan lips taste like he had imagined, tasty. He felt a tingling all over his body, which he had never felt for anyone else with a simple kiss. Then he broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

John needed to see in his eyes that he was feeling the same thing he was feeling right now. John had many men before, but Kaidan had confessed that he had only been with once one. He had fear that maybe he didn't like it, but when his radiant smile, and kiss him back, John knew that everything would be fine.

"Hmm ... delicious," Kaidan muttered between his lips within minutes.

"And it's just a kiss ..."

"When I can enjoy the rest?"

"You tell me, I'm ready Kaidan ..." John said, breaking the kiss, pressing his forehead with his.

"We must be careful with Elizabeth ..."

"Yes ... Yes ...we will"

"What about tomorrow in our hunting trip?"

"Under the moonlight beside a campfire ... Hmm ... I love the idea," John said as he brushed his lips.

"Well ... I have a cabin near the river," Kaidan said.

"Hmm ... what if, we leave the cabin for the second round." John bit his lips gently

"I don't know if the food will be good enough for a second round... I have to taste first...to see."

John chuckled, and passed his arm around Kaidan, pulling him closer to him. "Oh ... I can assure you that when you taste it, you are going to get addicted ...to it."

"I have no doubt about that," Kaidan said.

John was lost between his lips in a kiss that was way over do.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thanks Jess for her nice comments. **

**Ashley.**

Ashley entered at the clinic after she left Kaidan's apartment furious. She couldn't believe Kaidan has dumped her just like that, but she wasn't going to leave the thing that way, Kaidan Alenko had no idea who she really was. "Ah ..." She stop walking for a moment feeling dizzy. The past four days she had been feeling dizzy and nauseous, so she had made an appointment with her doctor.

Ashley had a feeling, she didn't want to admit it, but she believed she was pregnant, and that wasn't in her plans. Yes, she wanted to use that excuse to catch Kaidan, but her idea was to fake a pregnancy until Kaidan marries her, and then fake a loss.

If she really was pregnant, it was a complication for her, but also could be a good weapon to force Kaidan to marry her, or at least a source of income for her. Kaidan will never leave a child of his own, and she knew how Elizabeth never lacked anything. Kaidan give everything to that brat.

Ashley entered the doctor office that was going to do her checkout and half an hour later she was coming out with a smile, she didn't want to be pregnant at first, but now a second thought, she was happy to be. Yes Ashley was going to have Kaidan's baby

She wanted to run to Kaidan's apartment to squeeze the news in his face, but she was going to wait until Monday to think things through, plus she was still infuriated. When she arrived at the apartment they were about to kiss, she had to resist the urge to throw herself against that man.

But now Ashley had to be cautious, the stupid man was Hannah's son, she was one of the richest women around, like Kaidan had told her. Maybe if she found evidence against him, and gave it to his mother, Hannah will never dare to acknowledge him as her son, her husband wasn't going to like that his wife had a criminal son.

With that thought she opted to go to a detective agency, today was her day off, it was too early but maybe they had some news, or had discovered something against him. She was about to enter her car, when a woman stopped her, and she knew perfectly well who she was. Ashley looked at the reporter. Liara was always at unusual places, and the less awkward moments.

The reporter kept chasing Ashley to ask her about her relationship with one of the most eligible bachelors who were around. She didn't know what to say now. She wasn't about to tell her that Kaidan left her for a man, Ashley wasn't about to go through that embarrassment.

She looked closely at the reporter, she was beautiful she couldn't deny that, but she was cunning to get what she always wanted. "Liara, what are you doing around here, are you following me," Ashley asked cautiously.

"That's what I was going to ask you. We are expecting something, oh someone?"

Ashley saw her look to her stomach. "No," she lied to her, if she say anything to her now everybody will know, and she want to be the one to tell Kaidan.

"Okay, if you say so, I came for a routine checkup. And when's the wedding, by the way? I'm waiting for the scoop, I hope to be the first to find out, and you give me the inside scoop, I promise to make you famous."

"I'll keep it in mind, now I have to go. See you later." Ashley quickly climbed into her car.

She started driving to the agency, hoping the reporter asked no questions at the clinic, lucky she was protected by the confidentiality between patient and doctor because she knew that Ashley was able to get the information she wanted, the women was one of the best reporters.

Instinctively as she drove, she brought her hand to her stomach caressing it, she felt something she had never felt a feeling of protection. She let out a sigh, the truth was that she didn't feel too good; maybe she should return to her apartment and lie down for a while, since she felt very nauseous, but her desire for revenge wins the battle, and she continued driving to the office.

She didn't know whether to tell her parents what was going on with her. Ashley father was a soldier, and she knew he wasn't going to take the news in a good way, her mother wasn't in good health, and she didn't want to give them trouble, but later she would have to tell them.

She knew that her stomach would grow, and then she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy for long. This would radically change her life; Kaidan would have to help her financially because she didn't know how they were going to take the news in her work. Besides all that she would have to go to monthly medical check-ups, and that it would affect her salary, but she knew Kaidan wasn't going to leave her, and that was a victory for her.

Ashley wasn't looking forward to being overweight, but for more evil, and calculator that Ashley was, she didn't believe in abortions, that wasn't an option for her. Yes, she hated, or can't bear children, but she wasn't a killer. She just wanted to get out of her poverty. Ashley thought that she deserved to be happy and rich.

She was an only child, she had a sister, or brother and she felt happy about that, because she wasn't a people person, she had very few friends. Now she would have to share her life with a baby, maybe Kaidan can hire a nanny to look after the baby, she wasn't willing to put her life on hold for that creature.

A half hour later she arrives to the office, she got out of the car, but she had to breathe deeply. She was feeling even more nauseous now; her head was spinning around, so she had to sit for a moment on the seat inside her car. "Shit," she was just a month pregnant and she already was feeling like she was dying, she didn't want to imagine the rest of the pregnancy. After a few minutes, she was able to stand and walk to the agency.

* * *

**Joker.**

Joker was looking at some information on the computer this morning. He was trying to investigate something about that John Shepard, but the only thing he had found was minor crimes. His wife was outside trying to see if she could get local records, using her charms. His wife was gorgeous; Joker couldn't deny that he was crazy about her.

They had been married for five years and were expecting their first child, Edi had a month pregnancy, and he felt immensely happy. He loved his wife more than anything in life. They were high school sweet, after graduating the two went to college together.

Years later they married, and lived a stable life, they were not rich but lived well. They had a two-story house near the office. They parents were alive, and always were coming to visit, usually for Christmas. Joker got along very well with his mother in law, a rare thing, but she was a very special woman.

Edi was a good wife; she was all that Joker had always wanted in a woman. When the two were in the house, Edi was always on the lookout for what he needed. She prepared his dinner, wash his clothes. He felt very well cared by his wife. The only problem Edi has, it was that she was a very curious woman, but after that she was just wonderful.

Joker concentrated on the information that he had in front of him. He didn't know that this woman wanted to find in this man that it seems the biggest crime he had was, when he entered a house, to steal some food and a blanket. There was nothing more, which was in sight of his wife and him.

But the woman who had requested his services was a very special woman. Joker knew who she was, she was the girlfriend of the owner of the coffee shop the sometimes his wife, and him go for coffee. The owner of the cafe was an exemplary man with a clean past. Kaidan Alenko was one of the few business people who didn't think that he was a big shot.

He knew Kaidan Alenko used to be married to a good woman, who tragically died two years ago; her death was published in all the papers, because she was the stepdaughter of a famous politician, and his mother is a very wealthy woman. The poor man pulled away from public life for a while. Joker knew he had a beautiful girl.

Joker looked toward the door and saw a woman in question come in the door, she doesn't look fine. The woman looked pale. Joker got up quickly and headed towards her. "You're okay?"

"Yes ... but I need a glass of water."

Joker helped her sit on a chair, and went to a small kitchen they had, coming back with a glass of water one minutes later. "Here."

"Thank you."

Joker saw her drink the water, he had seen someone else, in the same way, as her his pregnant wife. "Morning symptoms I guess!"

"Ah!"

"My wife is pregnant. Mornings are the hardest. How long you have been pregnant?"

"I just found out. I have a month I think."

"Just like my wife."

"Ah, I came to see if you had any information about John Shepard."

"I was on that now. My wife's out looking for information, but so far nothing come to light. The only thing he has in his records is some small crimes," Joker saw the woman's face crumpling.

"He has to have something; the man was imprisoned for a year."

"For robbery, but for nothing out. Why don't you go to rest? When we get new information, I will call you." Joke saw the woman nod, and head for the exit, somehow he felt sorry for this woman. Now he felt curious, and he suspects that she was jealous of John Shepard, who incidentally, has the same surname as the deceased wife of Kaidan Alenko.

He couldn't think Kaidan Alenko had sexual preferences for men, after the stable marriage that he had with his late wife, but he was no one to judge anyone. The only thing that he could say was that John Shepard had to be someone special, for a woman so beautiful, to be jealous of him.

When his wife arrived, she couldn't find anything bad in a man, only a detail, and the man was raised in orphanages, he was abandoned since he was a baby, then he remembered something. Years ago Kaidan's wife requested the services of a colleague, to look for his brother, whom her mother left when he was a baby.

Joker smiled he just connect the dots. John Shepard was Hannah Shepard son, and if that was like that, it would be very interesting that his son in law was now interested in her son. The twists and turns of life thought Joker. Now he was interested in learning more about the man.

He looked at Edi, before hugging her and stroking her stomach. "I can't wait for our son to be born."

"How you know if a boy?"

"I have a hunch, but don't worry Edi I don't care if it is a girl or boy, I already love her or he, as I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**John.**

John looked at the time it was finally morning, he was hardly able to sleep, thinking about last night. He knew he was a 32 years old man, but what he was feeling made him feel young. Last night Kaidan and he stayed up late chatting cuddle on the couch. He opened himself with Kaidan, as he had never done with anyone else, not even his friend James who, by the way, he was going to see next week.

John got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, before going to his boss's apartment. "John, not your boss, your boyfriend now!" he thought aloud. He didn't know how far they would behave at work, whatever Kaidan is still his boss. John opened the shower faucet and let the water fall over his body. John couldn't deny that he woke up this morning horny eager to have Kaidan, but this time he wasn't going to touch himself. John was going to wait to be Kaidan's hands which touched him.

Last night when he was leaving neither wanted to say goodbye. John didn't want to leave. He remembers his lips ached for all the kisses they shared, but John wouldn't have wanted that night to be over. He wants to see Elizabeth too. John finishes his shower fast and exits the bathroom.

He went to his closet and pulled out a denim pants and a blue shirt. He went to his dresser, get his black glasses, putting it on his head, and left his apartment into Kaidan's. He knocks on the door and waits a minute. John's eyes lit up when he saw his niece at the door. "Princess!" John says picking her up right away, and kissed her cheek as he entered the apartment.

"Uncle Johnny, Daddy doesn't want to take me with you two. I want to go."

John looked at her beautiful blue eyes, and had to bite her lips tightly, so that Elizabeth wouldn't see it shaking, but hearing the word uncle, he felt his heart skipped a beat. "How you called me?"

"Uncle!" She said passing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my little girl!"

"Daddy told me that you were my mommy brother, and you were far...far away ... away ... as the stories my Daddy read me at night... and ... and you didn't know that my mom was your sister. Uncle Johnny, I want to go with you... tell daddy to let me go.

John couldn't speak; he felt a lump in the throat, and tears clouding his view. Then he saw Kaidan, standing at the entrance of the room smiling at him.

Elizabeth looked at her uncle. "Uncle Johnny, why you are always crying? Daddy my uncle is sad."

"No sweetheart, what happens is that your uncle didn't know I had told you that he's your uncle. He's just happy."

"Johnny is true?"

"Yes my lovely girl."

"I love you uncle Johnny."

"I love you too my princess. Kaidan ...please, do you think we can take her?" John said looking at his boyfriend.

"No... No ... she can't go with us."

"But Daddy ..."

"Elizabeth!"

John felt that his heart was breaking as she began to cry, but he couldn't go through the authority of Kaidan, he was her father. He wipes the tears from her cheek. "I told you what, when we return I will buy the movie frozen and you and I are going to see it complete eating popcorn, and next Saturday, if your daddy wants we can go to the park." John saw her nod. He put her on the floor, and she ran to the room to change. John approached Kaidan. "Thank you."

Kaidan made sure that her daughter was in the room to grab John's cheek, and kiss him. "I had to do it she has all the right to know. Good mornings, handsome."

John passes his arms around his body. "I almost couldn't sleep thinking about you."

"Me too."

"I can't wait to be alone with you," John said breaking the kiss, before his body woke up, he couldn't forget that the Elizabeth was awake.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Elizabeth!"

"She is changing ... John you want to cancel-"

"No, no ... it just broke my heart to see her cry," John said, returning to his arms. Kaidan hug him and kiss his cheek tenderly, making him felt divinely good.

"Learn to know your niece; she knows she can get many things with tears."

John chuckled. "Kaidan…"

"Yes John ..."

"I want tonight to be special," John said as he kissed him deeply.

"We will, we will burn marshmallow ..."

"Um I like that a lot."

After that the two finished fixing everything that they were going to take. They came out of the apartment toward Kaidan's mother. Across the way John played with Elizabeth, the two sang the songs she liked. After arriving John felt his heart broken again, seeing her sad face. He didn't know how Kaidan could stand it.

Then they hit the road, John moved closer to Kaidan, and grabbed his hand while he was driving. Now he doesn't have to hide what he felt, now he could hug and kiss him. John look at Kaidan's, his boss was smiling radiantly, and then he can't stand it and him kiss his cheek making him laughs.

"Boss ..."

"John!"

"Forgive me is a bad habit. Kaidan, what we are going to do today?"

"Well, enjoy the forest we will make a fire, we will leave early morning to hunts. Did you fire a rifle before?"

"Not!"

"Calm down, I will do it."

"Kaidan," John ran his finger down his thigh.

"Behave John I'm driving."

"You ready for this, I mean, you told me that it had been years ago since you were with someone."

"Honestly I'm a little scared. I was very young when it happened, and I was never in the bottom."

John opened his eyes wide, that information changed things, and he wasn't going to hurt Kaidan. If it would be his first time he deserved another night, something more romantic and with more preparation. John let him know, but he saw his face of disappointment.

"Kaidan ...I'm sorry."

"It's okay ..."

John looked down the road for a moment, and then ran a finger over Kaidan's lips. "We can do other things ..." He saw Kaidan blush. "You look sexy when you blush, but I told you that before.

"Stop flirting with me, or I'll have to stop the car to kiss you ... shit ... you're driving me crazy ..."

"Good crazy, I hope."

"Yes ... good crazy."

* * *

John had never felt better in his life. Few hours later they had reached the cabin, which incidentally was large and comfortable. They both went to the forest for a walk. The view was beautiful. The sound of the birds, the cry of an animal in the distance, and the river with its clear water it made the atmosphere magical.

John was contemplating the river when Kaidan put his hands around his waist. John let out a sigh as he felt the way Kaidan was stroking his belly under his shirt. He would never have imagined that Kaidan could be so passionate when in work he looked so serious.

John turned around and Kaidan just kiss him immediately with a raw passion. John was trying to take things slowly, but Kaidan was making it difficult. There was a tree behind them and Kaidan just push him caught him against it. John could hear the noise of the water behind them. It was magical like the lips that were kissing him.

"Kaidan ...oh God…"

"John, you're driving me crazy ... I'm not like this, and when I'm around you, I can hardly contain myself."

"Kaidan…the…oh…" John tried to speak, but his kiss was urgent. After a bit, he managed to get away with one hand to the front. He could see the passion and desire in Kaidan's look, the same desire he was feeling right now.

"What…I'm doing something wrong? You make me lose control."

"Ugh... Kaidan, you're the one who'll make me lose control ... no ... no ... stop smiling like that ... oh fuck it," John get back to Kaidan kissing him with more urgency.

He doesn't know how long they were kissing at the edge of the river, when he dared to move his hand and stroking Kaidan's erection. For what he could feel Kaidan was big and he loves that detail. John retained a groan when Kaidan was lowering his hand to his erection. John stops kissing him, then he moaned, swallow, and then he get back to his lips. He didn't know how he would restrain himself tonight.

Kaidan grabbed his hand and took it inside his pants. John broke the kiss to look at him when he started to stroke his erection. He bit his lips, watching him close his eyes. Then John started to kiss her neck slowly, when they heard voices, forcing them to stop. The two stay, embraced, and breathing hard for a moment."

"God ... Kaidan."

"I want you John."

John grabbed his cheek. "Me too Kaidan, but the truth is I don't want to rush things between us. I want something serious with you ... Kaidan. I'm not playing."

"Me neither."

John brushed his lips softly. "It's getting dark, what about that fire."

The two returned to the cabin. They brought a tent, which John began to gather, while he was watching Kaidan starting to collect firewood. They had brought steak to cook on a small grill. John could hardly concentrate looking at him. Of the many men who he had been before, no one had been able to make him retain his desire to take his time. He never had thought until now to have something serious with someone, even though he knew they had a lot at stake, as his niece.

He saw Kaidan smile at him, and John winked at him, and then he concentrated on his task, to be able to return to his side. A few minutes later the two were cooking on the grill the steak, and drinking beer. John laughed to hear Kaidan fight with the fire. He approached him from behind. "Let me do it." John moved a little bit the charcoal. "You see."

Kaidan gave him a nudge in the stomach. "Bring the steak."

"Yes Sir!"

Gradually the steak was cooking then the corn, and potatoes, then the two sat on the edge of the fire, to eat dinner, in the light of the stars and the campfire, and one of the most perfect evenings of his life.

The food ended up being delicious to the point that they suck their fingers, then after that they both sat on the floor. Kaidan sat between him, and John ran his hand over his waist as the two burned the marshmallow in the fire. John grabbed his marshmallow and put it in Kaidan's mouth

"I want to be that marshmallow…" John said grinned

"You already are. John have you ever been in love?"

"No, but give me a few months and I swear I'll be by you. Had until now never thought of anything serious with anyone but you."

"John, I will not deceive you, I used to love your sister immensely, I did feel a great affection by Ashley, but with time I know I can fall in love with you."

John kissed his cheek. "I will do everything possible for that. I'll never try to erase my sister of you life, but I'll make you happy to the point that you never again want to be with anyone but me. Handsome!" John heard, Kaidan laugh, and the two continued burning Marshmallow. John looked at the sky which was filled with stars. He never had been like this in the light of the moon, and the stars. The night was more magical that the time they had a while ago.

John kissed the top of Kaidan's head. "You know boss, you are perfect as this night."

"You always going to call me boss?"

"I like it... because I know that slowly you'll be the boss of my heart."

He didn't know how much time they remained under the moonlight. The only thing he knew was that, for the first time, John slept next to someone without having sex, yes, the two of them are wishing each other madly, but it would come eventually.

Kaidan snuggled in his arms, and John began to kiss his cheek. "I feel happy for the first time I feel completely happy."

"I'm glad to help."

"Oh, you've done more than help me; you and Elizabeth have given me the will to fight for a better life. Before I meet you two, I had only loneliness in my life."

"I also feel happy ... You returned my desire to love again."

Then their lips met again. That night was going to be the first all too many. John felt good, he felt comfortable, warm. He felt that, despite his unhappy past, he could now have a happy future. John finally felt that life was giving him back a little of what his mother take away from him at birth, which was a family, and on arms that make him feel human.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaidan.**

To say that Kaidan was feeling happy was a misunderstanding, he felt divinely happy those were the right words. Saturday night, and yesterday and the day he lived moments that were the most enjoyable ones that he had experienced since his wife died. Now lying on bed waiting to be seven in o'clock to wake his daughter up and help her get ready for school, Kaidan couldn't stop thinking about this man who was a few feet from him.

Yesterday was an exciting day. To teach John for a moment how to grab and use a rifle was hilarious, the man had a terrible fear of weapons, that's understandable Kaidan thought, but John looks so bold and stronger than at first it seemed very humorous his fear of weapons. John's face was priceless when he touched the rifle. Between all that, it was hard for Kaidan concentrate on hunting, when John remained the whole time flirting with him.

Yes, definitely the weekend was magical, now he couldn't wait to see him again in the work, John have to opens the store today. Kaidan couldn't deny that it would be a bit difficult to separate their emotions and feelings from work, when his body was now anxious, and kept asking loudly for the touches of John's hand.

Yesterday when he woke up in his arms with John's lips kissing his neck, and his hand touching his erection in the morning, it was extremely difficult for Kaidan retain the desire, to beg him to make love to him. He didn't because of fear he couldn't deny that he was afraid. Being on top, it was not the same as being in the bottom.

When he had that relationship with that man Kaidan was very young, and it was a quick thing. That man with who he used to go out with, already had other relationships in the past, therefore, he allowed Kaidan to be in the top until he was ready, but their relationship ended before that. That was the only time he fixed his eyes in another man because Jane arrived at his life a while after that.

Kaidan stretched his arms, and ran his hand over his face for a moment, looked down at his blanket which was slightly raised by his remarkable erection. Kaidan couldn't avoid taking his hand to it, and let out a small moan for the feeling. "Damn it!" Kaidan cursed removing his hand; he wanted to continue into reach an orgasm, but he wanted to wait for him.

Last night after they picked Elizabeth up, they stay talking until late night cuddle very at ease with each other. Kaidan always heard him talk about his sad past. He felt his heart shrink to hear John talk about his childhood, which was so different from his. Kaidan listened quietly without much comment, so that John didn't feel uncomfortable when he spoke.

Hannah had left him a message that he wanted to see her son, but Kaidan knew that John wasn't going to allow it. He doesn't know how to advise him to see her, because maybe that would do him good. Maybe in a few more days, when their relationship gets stronger he would dare to say something to him about it, but for now he didn't want to harm what they had just started.

After a while, Kaidan got up out of bed to get dressed when he received a text on his phone, which made him smile widely to read who the sender was.

Good morning handsome. I just wanted to say that it has just been a few hours since I saw you, and I already miss your voice and your smile. I imagine that you are going to wake up our princess now, give her a big kiss for me. Here everything is fine, one of the refrigerators wasn't at the right temperature, but I already call the technician to fix it. Garrus already begun his training, everything is up and running.

I well, I can't stop thinking about you, leave the princess at school and runs over here. I can't wait to see you urgently. One more thing boss, don't forget that we have some unfinished business that it must be resolved no later than today!

Kisses, John.

Kaidan chuckled and began typing a reply.

Good morning handsome. I was thinking of my bold boyfriend right now, I can't get you off my mind ether. This is crazy I know we are two adults, but right now I feel alive, I feel young, you make me feel so. I have an appointment with my lawyer then after I leave his office, I'll go running to your side. I'm glad that Garrus is already training, but I can't stop feeling jealous, BTW I agree we you totally, we need to resolve that unfinished business today I just can't way any longer

Kisses Kaidan.

Kaidan put the phone down, but a second later received a reply to his text.

I am only your, and I can't way either!

Kisses, John.

Kaidan let out a sigh, and began to dress. A half hour later he entered his princess room, she was lying on her side still asleep, and he lay down at her side to woke her up with two kisses on her cheek. Kaidan saw Elizabeth turn around and spend her little arm around his neck snuggling to his side. He loved the warmth of his daughter's body.

"My princess, your uncle sent you a big kiss ..."

"Where is my uncle?" Elizabeth asked, half asleep.

"Working and you have to go to school," Kaidan said stroking her hair.

"But ... but ... Daddy ... I don't want to go to school."

Kaidan chuckled. "But you have to. C'mon I'll prepare pancake for you."

"Okay, but my uncle makes them better."

Kaidan pretended to be offended, "I see ..."

"No daddy ... don't get mad, I do like yours too."

"Okay, I'll help you change, we will be late if we don't hurry up," Kaidan said, before getting up to find her uniform. He looked at his daughter smiling at him for a moment his princess was growing every day more.

"I love you daddy ..."

"I love you too my girl."

* * *

One hour after his appointment with his lawyer Kaidan entered his business with a folder on his hand that contained papers from John to sign, to be his new partner, with Jane's shares. Kaidan knew John wouldn't accept Jane's shares just like that, so he decided to make him his partner.

Upon entering he saw John laughing with Garrus, and he didn't like that. Kaidan had a problem it is that his eyes spoke for themselves. "Good morning," Kaidan saw John's eyes light up when he saw him.

"K... boss ... good morning," John greeted him enthusiastically.

"Good morning John, Garrus," Kaidan salute watching them intently.

"Good morning boss."

"How's it going on your first day of work Garrus?" Kaidan asks him unable to keep his tone of jealousy.

"Okay, John is a good coach," Garrus said while giving him a pat on his shoulder.

Kaidan looked at his boyfriend, who lowers his gaze to the floor blushing. "Yes he is magnificent. Well, I'll leave you to work. John as soon as you can I want to see you in my office," Kaidan told him then without waiting for an answer he headed to his office. He knew that being jealousy wasn't good, but he was extremely jealous man, and it was something he could not avoid.

Kaidan walked into his office and took a deep breath, not believing that he was feeling that way, when he never had that problem with Jane, or Ashley. He started walking toward his desk when the door to the office opened making him turned around just in time to be captured by an intense kiss that almost made him drop the Folder that he was holding. He passes his arm around John responding with the same intensity enjoying the warmth of his lips, and for a moment time stop for him.

"Why?" John whispered between his lips few moments later.

"Uhm ..." Kaidan said not daring to break the kiss.

John broke the kiss and smiled at him radiantly. "Why you're jealousy boss? When you can see and feel that I'm going crazy about you."

"Because you were with him before me, and we still have not passed first base yet, perhaps from experience Garrus is better than me." Kaidan said quietly.

"Kaidan ... we have already passed first base, or you don't remember how we touch each other, besides, tonight we can fix that problem, and it will be wonderful, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because there is a deep attraction between us that is why you fool...Garrus was just sex. You know I was eager to kiss," John brushed his lips with his, "your tasty lips again ...My boss ...I dream about you all the damn night," John said gently.

"You can forgive me?"

"I don't need to, you don't bother me, unlike, I'm flattered, but I don't want any misunderstanding between you and me. I don't want to lose what we have."

"Me neither." Kaidan said snuggling into his arms.

"Kaidan, you think the nanny can take care of Elizabeth for a few hours tonight? I want to invite you to a romantic dinner at my apartment."

"Yes, I'll call her." Kaidan broke the hug and grabbed him by the hand taking John to his desk. Where he sat on top of it, and John stood in front of him. Then Kaidan saw him star lowering his lips toward his. "Wait ... I need you to see and sign some papers."

"What papers?"

Kaidan handed him the papers, and John stared to read for a moment in silence. "Not Kaidan this is too much. I can't accept this," John said returning the papers.

"John this is what belongs to you. Jane had many shares in her name, and passed them to me, this is part of what you deserve." Kaidan saw him fold his arms in front of him.

"Not!"

"John please doesn't deny what belongs to you."

"I don't want people to say that I am with you for your money."

Kaidan stood up and grabbed his arms uncrossed, and then he grabs his hand stroking it with his thumb. "I don't believe that, and that's enough for me, plus it was also what Jane wanted."

"What are you saying?" John said very quietly.

"When she was looking for you, she told me if she even found you, she wanted to share her money with you, so that you had what by right belongs to you."

John rubbed his neck thinking for a moment. "Kaidan ...I don't know."

"Do it for her." Kaidan saw him hesitate a moment.

"Damn you okay pass me a pen, but nothing will change. I'll keep being your manager, and you'll still be my boss."

"It is done deal partner!"

"Kaidan!"

"Okay ... Okay. It is a done Deal John!" Kaidan said laughing then saw him sign the papers. After that Kaidan moves his lips close to his, but the door opened suddenly interrupting them.

"Kaidan we need to talk," Ashley said walking in.

The entire romantic atmosphere between them disappears instantly they hear her annoying voice. Kaidan John saw rolls his eyes and cursing softly, and then he immediately noticed Ashley's pale face. "You're okay?" Kaidan asks her with concern he was, above all, a gentleman.

"We need to talk alone ..." She said looking angrily at John.

"No, what you have to tell him, you say it in front of me," John said with authority.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kaidan boyfriend is who I am!"

"What?" She said looking at Kaidan with contempt.

"Ashley ..."

"You know what forget it; anyway, I still need to speak to you alone, not with this idiot in the office!"

"Hey ... watch your -"

"John stops it, leave me alone with her."

"What? But Kaidan-"

"Hey, you need to trust me," Kaidan said stroking his cheek with his thumb, ignoring the presence of his ex in the room. He saw John looking at Ashley with contempt before nodding his head, and then leave the room.

"Okay, Ashley now tells me what you need to talk to me about?" Kaidan said with annoyance, and then saw her swallow. "Ashley you don't look good. What's going on?"

"No shit I don't look good, I'm pregnant that's what is going on with me!"

"What?" Kaidan said taking a step back then saw her pull a paper from her purse which she handed to him. Kaidan fearfully opened the paper and began to read, then looked at her with his eyes wide open. "How this is possible?"

"I don't understand your question Kaidan Alenko."

"How the hell did this happen?" He couldn't understand she always told him she was careful not to get pregnant. He knew she hated children, one of the reasons why they are no longer together.

"You're really asking me that question? You need me to tell you, or show you?"

"Ashley doesn't play stupid with me; you know what I'm asking you. You told me that you were taking birth control pills then explain to me how the hell did this happen?" Kaidan shouted waving the paper in front of her face, by then he had lost his calm.

"Don't yell!" She said grabbing her stomach.

Kaidan saw Ashley wobble "Ashley ... Ashley ..." Kaidan held her so she would not fall, and then sat her in the chair. "Shit!" He gives her a bottle the water then he sits next to her in the other chair. "Here drink this..."

She pushed the bottle away. "No... Everything makes me nauseous, the whole damn weekend, I've spent vomiting; today I had to leave work because I feel awful. I was taking care of me; I don't know what happened."

Kaidan looked thoughtful for a moment. "You forgot a pill?"

"I don't know, you were very hot sometimes, and when you wanted ... well ... you know you didn't wait, maybe I forgot a pill in the hit of the moment," Ashley grabbed his hand. "Kaidan, I can forgive your moment of madness with that man, but let's come back, and get married."

Kaidan quickly withdrew his hand. "I can't."

"Kaidan we are expecting a child!"

Kaidan got up fast from the chair. "Ashley, I don't love you!"

"You're not going to tell me you're in love with this man ..."

"I don't love him, at least not yet, but I have feelings for him. Ashley I don't want to offend you, but I don't know how to tell you that John's who I want to be."

"What about our child?"

"I'll take care that my child will not lacks for anything, but I can't go back with you."

"What about me?"

"I'll take care of you too, but as the father of the child you're expecting in that is it," He said gently to not anger her, but his head was spinning out of control. This would change his life completely.

"You're an asshole!"

"Ashley!"

"I hate you, I hate you. I hate what you've done to me," She said getting up walking fast toward the door.

"Ashley waits ... God Damn it!"

* * *

**John.**

John cursed to the register that was giving him trouble collecting credit orders. The system was failing, everything was failing or rather everything was fine, until this woman came into the office. John felt the desire to punch the cash register because he couldn't hit, who he really wanted to, but because she was a woman.

John gave a quick glance at Kaidan's office. He was anxious to know what the hypocrite wanted this time. One thing he knew is the Kaidan was right, she didn't look good at all this morning, he felt a bad hunch, but with Ashley anything could happen. John had seen her only a few times in a month and a half that he knew her, but it was enough to know who she was.

"Damn box works!"

"John," Garrus said touching his shoulder.

"What?" John answered badly.

"Wow ... that woman who walked into the boss's office a while ago made you angry."

"Garrus ... leave me alone!" John looked around; the rush of the morning already had passed, and stills an hour to before the rush of lunch start. "I 'sorry it wasn't my intension talk to you like that. Yes ... that woman is my ex-... boyfriend ..."

"You ex…so that means you and the boss are together! I knew it would happen sooner or later you're so handsome John. "

"Garrus!"

"Hey, it's a compliment. Jesus Christ!"

"Kaidan and me finally open to each other, and we had a magical weekend," John saw the look he gave him, "wait no ... nothing happened between us that wasn't, kisses and caresses. Tonight was going to be the night. Now with the visit of fortune hunting, I don't know what will happen. I sense that she didn't bring good news."

Sure enough, a while later, he saw Ashley coming out of the office furious and crying. He saw her walking towards him. Kaidan was behind her, and in his face John knew his hunch was on the point.

"You ... you're to blame for my misfortune," Ashley said, slapping John's in the face hard.

John just grabbed his cheek looking at her furiously. "What's your problem, you crazy woman?"

"Ashley let go back to the office!" Kaidan yelled at her.

"Not. I want the whole world to know that the great and respectful Kaidan Alenko is leaving his pregnant girlfriend by another man, an ex-con who just wants his money!"

"What?" John asked his boyfriend right away.

"Yes I'm pregnant! I'm expecting a child of your boyfriend."

John looked at Kaidan and saw despair in his eyes, then John works up the courage to looks at Ashley directly in the eyes. "This changes nothing; we are in an era where men no longer are tied to a woman for a son."

"You son of a bitch I hate you!" She said raising her hand again, which Kaidan grab immediately.

"Ashley don't you dare to touch him again. Now I'll take you home, you're not fit to drive." Kaidan looked at John.

"Is okay Kaidan go take her home I truest you."

"I will return at once."

John looked at Ashley, triumphantly, and kisses Kaidan's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

John entered his apartment with his niece; Kaidan had asked him to pick her up at in school to finish some things in the cafe shop that he couldn't finish, for the unexpected visit from Ashley. John preferred not touch the subject of Ashley's pregnancy for the moment, until tonight. Kaidan said that the babysitter would come at six to taking care of his niece for three hours.

"Hey sweetheart, you're hungry?"

"Yes uncle, what are you going to cook for me?"

John picks his niece taking her to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Popcorn chicken with French fries?"

"Yes ... yes ... I love popcorn chicken! Uncle Johnny, you are the best!" She said kissing his cheek.

John smiled, and sat her in the chair of the small dining he had in his kitchen. While he was cooking Elizabeth spoke of how little she remembered from her mother. She told him how sometimes the kids made fun of her for not having a mommy. John shook his head; he knew that children were sometimes very cruel.

Then when she ate, John played with her hair, seeing her smile. Elizabeth was beautiful with her brown hair. She didn't have many friends because Kaidan had her in school for rich kids, and they were very pretentious. After a while, the two went to the living room to watch a movie.

He laughed with her as they watched the movie. Her niece was very funny, and she makes him constantly laugh. She was a bit dramatic too as his father had told him, he realized that when with tears, she convinced him to buy her a toy in the store just a while back.

A while later Kaidan walks through the door which he had left opened for him to walk in. John was with his niece on his arm watching TV, the two looked at each other a moment before he come closer to them. John noticed the face of concern, and he knew it had to do with Ashley.

"Princess you are not going to give your daddy a hug?" Kaidan said.

"Daddy my uncle cooks popcorn chicken, and it was yummy."

John chuckled. "Kaidan you're hungry?"

"A little, but I got an invitation to dinner tonight that I don't want to miss, and I'm saving my appetite for that."

It was hard to contain the urge to kiss his lips, to understand the double meaning of his words. "Good luck on that dinner boss."

"I hope so..."

"Me too," John replied raising an eyebrow.

Kaidan took his nice and John was left alone, to prepare everything. Ashley was not going to spoil their night. He spices up the chicken that he was going to cooking, and he started doing other things he had to do before six p.m.

An few hour later John had everything ready, dinner was ready the candles were lit the food was already placed on the table. John put soft music. He was more than ready, he dressed in black like Kaidan likes, and he perfumes every corner of his body after taking a long shower. Now he was siting impatiently waiting for Kaidan. He looked at the time, feeling a little uneasy thinking that he won't come when he hear the door.

John looked towards the door, and Kaidan walked in the door looking handsome and elegant than ever. He got up from the chair, and looked him from head to toe down, without saying a word. He saw Kaidan approach and grab his chin.

"You are handsome tonight John."

"Likewise boss."

"About Ashley-"

"Just tell me you will not breakup with me tonight boss..." John saw Kaidan smile at him and he understood, so he just grabbed Kaidan by the back of his neck and pulled his head to kiss him intensely.

"I'm not going to leave you."

John hears Kaidan mutter between his lips, taking away a weighing on top of him. He broke the kiss to look at his lovely brown eyes. "I will be with you; I'll give you the support you need to help Ashley with her pregnancy. That's your son or daughter; it's your responsibility, not her."

Kaidan took a deep breath and turned away from him. "Thanks that means a lot to me, but this now means that I will have Ashley in my life forever, not to mention, she doesn't like children, I don't even want to think how she will treat my son, or daughter."

John walks toward Kaidan and then grabs him by his waist. "We won't allow anything to happen to your son or daughter." John turns him around. "Why didn't you use protection?"

"She was my girlfriend for one year; also, she told me that she was taking pills ..." Kaidan said annoyingly.

"Hey ... hey ... don't be mad."

"You're not angry? You're acting too calm?"

"Kaidan believes me, inside I feel like I'm bursting with courage, that ... woman slapped me, she is lucky she is female; also, I want this night to be special ... babe ..."

"Babe?"

"You mind if I call you like that, or do you prefer me to call you, boss?"

Kaidan moved his lips to his again, "call me as you want I don't care... Just kiss me ... John ... kiss me."

"It is my pleasure."

John got lost between his lips for a moment, and he didn't want to stop, but he had prepared a beautiful and delicious dinner for him, and if they continued kissing, they would not make to dinner. John attempt to break the kiss, but Kaidan clung on with more kissing him with more intensity. After a moment, John manager break free, grabbing Kaidan's arm pulling away.

"Woo boss you're anxious!" John saw him rub his neck flushed.

"Yes. I'm Sorry... John."

"Sorry?" John grabbed his hand and take to his erection squeezing it. "You see how I'm for you. The thing is I prepare this delicious meal and the nice table for you."

Kaidan looked toward the table. "You're right, everything is gorgeous, and as I said you look radiant."

"Yes as my boss," John running his finger across Kaidan's lip. "Sit at the table babe."

John saw him sit at the table and he served dinner for them. He had cooked roast chicken with roast potatoes and salad. The two began to eat dinner in peace. At one time John saw Kaidan check his phone, and frowned. He just grabbed his lover hand stroking it with his thumb as he looked intently at him so that Kaidan knew he was there for him.

John surely knew that Ashley was bothering him. He was in agree with Kaidan on something, he knew that Ashley wasn't going to let them alone, but she would not win he is going to make sure about that. Then Kaidan smiled at him, and the two began to talk about Kaidan while they ate, because they always talked about him, and he wanted to know everything about Kaidan too.

It was nice to hear him speak of his childhood and his teenage years. His boss life was very different from his own, he always had everything, and yet Kaidan wasn't a vain man, on the contrary, he was one of the most simple people that he had known in his life.

There they continued talking until he saw Kaidan look toward the radio. "What?"

"I really like that song," Kaidan said.

John smiled. "Me too." The song was Permanent by David Cook. John extended his hand. And the two started dancing slowly to the beat of the music. Never in his life had John been so romantic as right now. His previous relationships consisted in a night of fun to end up drunk, and having rudely sex.

But the gentle caress of Kaidan's on his back with his cheek against his as they danced, it was a new feeling for him. He knew they had only a few hours before the nanny of his niece has to go, and tonight he wanted, he needed to feel Kaidan's naked body, then during dancing he start kissing his neck, to hear his boyfriend let out a sigh.

"Do you like it babe?" John asked him hoarsely.

"Yes."

John put his fingers on the buttons of his shirt, and he start slowly undoing it and then he touch his bare chest immediately he felt Kaidan shiver making him raised his eyes to looks at him straight in the eye. "Nervous?"

"Yes."

"I will never hurt you. C'mon ..." John grabbed his hand and led him into the room.

John stops in front of the bed, to kiss him intensely, as he was removing his shirt to let it fall to the floor, then he pulls Kaidan towards him. He could feel the tension in his lover body, and he could understand why, but John needed Kaidan relaxed. Slowly he was leaning him on the bed, in there he took his time to caress and kiss his neck, and chest.

John slowly was lowering his hand to the buttons of Kaidan's pants as he kissed his chest. He needed to feel his lover skin rubbing his own, then quickly but gently he finished undressing his lover, to stay just looking at him for a moment.

"What?" Kaidan asks him.

"You're handsome boss."

Kaidan chuckled. "I would say the same, but you have a lot of clothes don't you think?"

John grinned and proceeded to take off his clothes himself, to lie in next to him. He took his hand to Kaidan's and he begging to slowly drawing a line downs his chest to stop at his groin, and with the palm of his hand stroking it slowly.

"You're very handsome too John."

"No more than you, I'm amazed, I have had many men before, but you're unique, you're handsome from head to toe," John said before sealing his lips with his a while he was lowering his hand to grip Kaidan's cock and stroking it slowly. It gave him an immense pleasure to hear him moan and closes his eyes while he was rubbing his cock against Kaidan's thigh.

He try to be slow and take his time, but when Kaidan's grabbed his cock squeezing it tightly John couldn't stop the loud moan that came out of his mouth. Kaidan quickly began to rub on it, causing him to accelerate the pace of his own hand.

Kaidan bit his lips tightly, and John answered the same way. He couldn't help looking at the time, and cursed inwardly because he would have the opportunity to explore his body as he wanted to, so he forces himself to stop, and grabbed Kaidan's hand stopping his touch to reach the bottle of lube that he had purchased for the occasion, and then he placed himself between Kaidan, and spread his legs.

John daub lubricant on his finger and Kaidan's hole too then with his other hand he grabbed Kaidan's cock stroking it while he was entering his finger slowly inside. John felt when Kaidan pullback a bit. "Kaidan relax."

"Yes ... sorry ..."

John introduced his finger deeper, but realized that Kaidan was losing his lust. "Kaidan..."

"Fuck, it feels uncomfortable ... John, I'm sorry."

John let out a sigh removing his finger. "Is natural to feel that when it is the first time. You want me to stop?"

"I don't want you to stop!"

"Okay." John tried again, and after a while he could relax Kaidan enough to try to get inside him. At first, John could only enter the top of his cock until he was gradually entering in deeply. He closed his eyes to feel how tight his ass was, so he leaned on him a little to kiss him while he was slowly moved his hips.

"Do you like it?" John asked between kisses.

"It hurts a little ..."

John stopped. "I need to stop; you are not enjoying this ..."

Kaidan passes his arm over John's. "No... No... Please don't stop."

"But ..."

"Please."

Given that order he couldn't refuse, and after a while Kaidan began to moan along with him, and then John could begin to enjoy the moment. Between kisses and caresses John forgot all, and when Kaidan begged him to move faster he couldn't say no to that requested, and gave him what he wanted. His body felt a unique pleasure till end grunting with passion, to reach orgasm with him.

For a moment, John just stays there lying on Kaidan, breathing hard before moving his head up to kiss his lover calmly. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm a little sore but fine."

"Hey, that has a cure."

"What ..."

"More practice ..."

"I'm looking forward to it ... Hey; you want to sleep with me."

"Yes!"

"That fast ah!"

"Sorry my desire to sleep in your arms betrayed me. What about Elizabeth?"

"We can assure you get out of my bed before she wakes up."

"I like that idea," John looked at the time. "We have a half hour, let me enjoy your arms babe ..." Then his lover hugged him tightly stroking his back, now, and then in his apartment hours later after love each other again. That night was one of the best nights of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

John was sleeping peacefully when he felt Kaidan's lips on his neck. He pretended to continue sleeping, to keep enjoying his kisses. In a short time, he would have to get out of bed before his nice wake up. It had been two month since they were together for the first time, and John would never have imagined that his boss was the man he is in bed.

Kaidan was insatiable, almost every night they have sex, and Kaidan was a bull in bed. He had been with many men before, but none like his boyfriend, and he wasn't complaining at all, on the contrary, John loved that detail about his boyfriend, but sometimes as now, he wanted to have more time to satisfy his lover sexual desires completely.

Most of the time when they have sex in the morning it had to be rushed before Elizabeth wake up, but luckily it was Friday, and his nice were going to stay with Ann tonight. Kaidan had invited him to a party his friend was offering in one of the most expensive hotels in the city. Kaidan had given him part of the morning so that he can go out and buy clothes.

John held his breath when Kaidan ran his hand around his waist and moved his body towards his, John could clearly feel the hardness of his cock rub his ass. When Kaidan moved his hand forward, he couldn't hold the moan that came out of his mouth. Under the sheets Kaidan grabbed his cock rubbing it gently.

John moves his hand to the back of Kaidan's head, and raised his own head, to turn it a bit, to be captured with an intense kiss. His boyfriend quickly climbed over him. John moves his hand to his ass, touching it over the blanket. His lover moved his hips at slow speed rubbing their cocks together.

"Ah... you're insatiable," John muttered it was not a complaint, but a compliment.

Kaidan broke the kiss looking at him with lust. "You're complaining? I can stop if you want."

"No! I just said it because last night we did it twice, and it is almost time that for me to go leave, but don't stop babe, you just turn me on so bad," John grabbed his hand and led it to his cock, "see ..." the he was used to the warmth of his boss's body.

"I... I hate that you have to sneak out of my bed John, but I have become addicted to your body."

"Really?" John asked biting his lips

"Yes... John let me fuck you."

John couldn't help, but laugh between his lips. "You mean you want to be on top?" John asked biting his lips.

"Yes..."

"You're already on top. You don't have to ask me I am your Kaidan. You and I are partners. You and just you have all that right over me."

"Sorry, I don't know if after what happened to you-"

"Shhh..." John moved his lips to Kaidan's. "Just do it," then John heard Kaidan's phone ring, he saw his lover extend his hand grabbing it, and then saw him frown while reading the message. "Kaidan what is going on?"

"John can you take Elizabeth to school, Ashley is not feeling well, I have to go see her."

"Again?" John didn't want to sound angry, but he was.

"John doesn't be angry."

"Damn it! Get off me."

"But we can finish-"

"Get off of me!" John demanded, and then after Kaidan rolls to his side he got up from the bed, and began to collect his clothes fast. This was the third time Ashley does the same shit and John personally was sure she was doing it on purpose.

"John wait, don't go like that... come back to bed."

"You know very well she's doing it on purpose, you don't have to run every time she has morning sickness. I'll go to my apartment in a while I will come back for my niece," John said then he quickly left the room angered.

A while later, John left his niece at school and headed to the downtown. Before leaving his car, he looked himself in the rear-view mirror. He had changed a lot in those three months. Now he wearing elegant clothes, like today with dress pants, a black shirt, and a fur coat on top accompanied with a hat, and gloves, because winter had arrived early, felt that there was nothing left of that ex-convict who one day enter the coffee shop looking for work.

He didn't want to admit it, but the life he was leading now he loved. Within a week, Kaidan was going to introduce him to his father, and he was nervous about it. Kaidan's father wasn't like his mother, so that he had heard the man was a bit arrogant, but he didn't care about that detail because his son wasn't like him.

"Shit!" He didn't like arguing with Kaidan, but it bothered him that Ashley was always bothering him. When she wasn't calling him, she appeared from their business, and John was tired of her whims.

John exited the car and entered the store Kaidan had recommended him. He gave the seller his boyfriend's name and immediately treated him like a king. When he came out of the store, he was loaded with bags. John headed to his cart, and as he entered all the bags in the car, he felt when someone touched his shoulder.

"I've known you ... Madre de Dios ... John!"

"James!" John immediately shared a handshake and a hug with his friend.

"Now I understand why you forgot about me, look at you I almost didn't recognize you. Did you stole a bank, or you won the lottery?"

John shook his head. "I didn't forget about you James, I came to see you a few weeks ago, and in prison they told me that you were free already, and I didn't rob a bank or win the lottery. Are you busy? If you want, we can go eat breakfast at a restaurant that is near here. "John was feeling happy to have met him. He had searched for James, but had been unable to locate him. James saw as the last time I saw him, sexy, handsome, and charming.

"Busy no, I was in a job interview, but as always they rejected me by my record."

"I can help you with that. C'mon jump in my car ..."

James looked at the car. "This car is yours?" James asked pointing to John's car.

John patted him on the shoulder. "Yes. C'mon ..."

A while later the two were waiting for their order in the table. John explained with frills and details to James all that had happened in his life since he got out of jail. His friend was left open-mouthed in surprise. John saw that he was speechless for a moment and with good reason if, he still could not believe how his life had changed.

"You're a damn lucky son of a bitch! Then you're in love with your sister's widower?"

John was silent a moment, in the same time the waitress brought their orders, and John took the opportunity to check a text message he had received.

_Hey handsome, I've been calling you. John, please answer me I feel bad for the way we said goodbye this morning. You know how important you are in my life, but you also know that I have to look after Ashley for her pregnancy. I await your response; I'm in our business, I missing you already._

John let out a breath and looked at James. "I don't know what I'm feeling for Kaidan; the only thing I know is that I can't be without him. When I'm by his side I feel good, I feel safe. I'm crazy about him, but it's too early to call it love I think."

"Well, my friend, by the way, your beautiful blue eyes lit up as you said that, if you are not in love, it will not be long before you're."

John smiled, and began to eat. "How are you James?"

John hears James talk about how hard it was to start again, when nobody wanted to help you, something that he had experienced in the flesh. James also talks to him about his friend Cortez, who through a friend had found work. John felt concern for his friend.

John remembered that the cafeteria cook was late most of the time, and Kaidan had not fired him because he had no substitute yet. John also recalled that James had told him he had gone to college to study culinary arts and drop out for money issues.

"You want to cook in our cafeteria? For now, we just prepare sandwiches, and bake cakes, but soon with the remodeling of the cafeteria, we will open for dinner and lunch."

"Yes! John will you do that for me?"

"Sure James, I told you I never forget about you, you were a good friend."

"I wanted to be more than that ... but I see I missed that opportunity, but a good friend does not get any better than that."

* * *

John passes through his apartment to leave the bags to go to the cafeteria, when someone knocked on his door. He didn't understand who could be if no one knew where he lived, and Kaidan was at work, but what John never expected to see was the woman who was at his door. For a moment, John ran out of breath, and his heart began to beat very fast, he wanted to close the door, and close his eyes to pretend she wasn't there.

Hannah Shepard immediately entered his son apartment, without waiting for an invitation. "I was hoping to find you here, my son."

"Don't call me son! Who gave you my address?" John asked her angrily.

"I investigate, I knew you and my son in law are very good friends, then it wasn't difficult to assume you lived near him and my granddaughter."

"We are more than a friend, ma'am." John felt that she didn't like to know that, but he didn't care.

"But you can't do that Jane was your sister!"

"Sister, that because of you I never had a chance to meet!" John took a deep breath trying to control himself, but his hands began to shake badly, "you also lost the right to get into my life when you give me away at birth," he accused her. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to tell him with who he could, or no go out.

"John, listen to me ..."

"Tell me one thing, ma'am, how do you decided who you was going to leave at that orphanage ... you throw a coin into the air, it was heads or tails, and I was the tails of your life," John said bitterly.

"Don't say that son, it wasn't easy for me to make that decision," she said, trying to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" John shouted with eyes full of tears. That woman was bringing bad memories to his life. He could not stand to breathe the air she breathed, that woman is to blame for so many nights of immense agony.

"John I understand your anger, but I was very young when I had the two of you. Your father left me and my family only allowed me to stay with one of you two, I... I thought that a boy would not ..."

"Suffering as a girl could have done it," John laughed sarcastically. "You have no idea of the hell that was my childhood lady. I was abused in all the possible ways you can think of," John saw her eyes open wide, "Yes, that way too. You don't know what it was to bear the hot breath of a miserable bastard, in my neck, while he abused me."

"Don't please stop it ..."

"If it is difficult for you to hear it imagine what it was for me to take every day. Besides the physical abuse that I received lady, I was humiliated almost every day simply because no one wanted to adopt me, but that didn't surprise me when my own mother rejected me at my birth," John said sadly.

"John, forgive me ..."

"Never!" John shouted this time unable to hold the tears.

"Have pity on me, the guilt of what I did to you are killing me."

"You had no compassion for your own child when you decided to give him away. Not even a million sorry will be able to erase the memories, the abuse, or all the times I want to be dead to no keep being abused." John said shakily.

"Son ...I love you."

"That ...that damn word, I wanted to hear it too many times. You don't know how many times I wanted to have a hug from my mother, or just a touch from you Hannah Shepard. I went through hell, a deep fucking hell because you abandon me," John lowers his gaze. "When I was sick I had to take my fever alone in a corner, sometimes wishing death, sometimes wondering why my mother left me. Finally, I decided to pretend that you were dead, to forget that you didn't want me," John look at her. "You are dead to me ...kept it that way!"

"Let me enter into your life, let me give you what I could ever give you. Life already punishes me taking away my daughter, and not allowing me to have more children. You can have it all-"

"Money is not going to erase my past! I don't want anything from you! I hate you, I despise you! Get out of my apartment, and my life, forget that you once had a son, just like you forget me for over 32 years!" John shouted with anger and contempt, letting out all the resentment he felt by the woman.

"I didn't forget you! I look for you, for a while ... But it wasn't easy."

"With all the money you have if, you really wanted to find me you would have done it! I went to jail for a year for stealing a plate of food and a blanket while my mother enjoyed a luxurious life. It is too late to turn back the clock and pretend that you never gave me up."

John saw her breakdown in tears as she apologized, but his heart was hard, and cold for everything that he went through, so John didn't felt anything to see her tears, because many more tears than hers he shed in his childhood. Maybe with time John could forgive her, but now he could only feel a profound contempt toward this woman.

All the pain she was feeling right now couldn't be compared with all the pain he felt when he longed for a kiss, or just a touch of her when he was sick, or simply was feeling alone, but what would be more hard to forget was the fact that because of her, he could never meet his sister.

"John ..."

"Go; don't harm me more than you have already done to me!

He watched her leave his apartment, and he kicks the door before going to his bedroom. He heard his phone ringing, but now he could not talk to anyone, he just sat on his bed with his hands clasped, tears running down his cheeks, and looking at the floor with his head full of bad and painful memories.

John lost the notion of time, he didn't know how long he just stays there looking down remembering his childhood. He didn't even notice when Kaidan arrived at the apartment. He was gone in time; the only thing that he could see and feel was his foster mother beat him because he had brought no money home. They used them to beg in the streets for money.

Kaidan entered the room and saw him sitting on the bed. "John ..." he walked over him and touched his shoulder ... "John I've been calling you ... John ..."

John looked up. "Ah..." He shook his head, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you and you don't answer the phone, so I left work to see if you were here. What's going on? Why are you crying?"

John touched his cheek gently. "I came to leave the clothes I had bought, and she came."

"She, who?"

"Hannah my...the women that give me away," John said shakily.

"Oh God," Kaidan quickly sat beside him and hugged him tightly.

"She wants my forgiveness, but I can't give it to her Kaidan, I can't forgive her. I would, but I can't do it," John said through tears.

"Shhh ... I know ... calm down."

"She is my mother Kaidan, but every time I see her face, is only brings back those damn memories of the past that I want to forget. Why she made me go through this?"

Kaidan kisses the top of his head. "I understand, and I don't know. Hey, I'll cancel our arrival to this party."

"No Kaidan we can still go."

"Yes, you are not in the mood for parties, and the truth is I don't like these kinds of parties. We'll stay here."

"What about Elizabeth ..."

"My mom is going to pick her up today at school."

John let out a sigh. "What happened to Ashley?"

"She's better, next week is the ultrasound. John you're still angry with me?"

John lifted his head and looked into his eyes smiling at him. "No, I'm sorry to snap at you like that," he said putting a smile.

Kaidan slowly stroked his cheek. "Do not worry. What do you want to feels better?"

"I want to be in your arms, is all I want."

The two slept huddled in bed. John saw Kaidan send a message to his friend, apologizing for not coming to his party, but Kaidan was right; right now he couldn't, or wanted to see anyone but Kaidan. While he was lying on Kaidan's chest he was stroking his back making John feel much better

John talk to him about his encounter with James, and he notice his jealousy, but with loving kisses he clarified all his doubts, and Kaidan agree to see James on Monday, then for while Kaidan leave him alone in the room to prepare some dinner for both of them. A while after John saw him enter with a tray in hand.

"I bring food to the most handsome man in the world."

"Kaidan, I would have gone to the table."

"No, you don't feel well; I'm going to spoil you."

John sat on the bed. "I like that." Kaidan put the tray between them, and John began to eat dinner with his lover.

"Hey, do you want to take a bubble bath?"

"You'll accompany me?"

Kaidan grabbed his chin. "Sure honey."

A while later the two were huddled under the water, with bubbles covers their bodies, and Kaidan was whispered hot and beautiful things to his ear, making him forget drifting away for desire of his body.

"Hey, can I touch you?

"Why you ask?"

"I don't know if you're in the mood?"

"Just look at it," John said, looking at the tip of his cock peeked above the water. He saw Kaidan grab it, and start rubbing it as he kissed his neck.

"I like how big and hard you are John," Kaidan said through his neck.

John moaned as he felt his hand under him, so he lifted himself a little, so that Kaidan could enter him. John threw his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying his hand and his cock inside his ass silent only soft moan came out of his mouth.

"I'll take care of you John; I'll make you happy, and give you the happiness that was denied to you."

"Kaidan ..."

"Shh ..just enjoy it .."

For a while, John did nothing but feeling and moan with pleasure. After that moment of pleasure, he just turned around snuggling in his arms under the water, while Kaidan slowly caressed his back.

"Do you feel better?"

John raised his head, and kissed him slowly, "When I'm with you, all around my stop, when I look in to your eyes I see the peace and quiet I need to continue breathing, but I pray to God that never take me away from you. Kaidan I can't tell you that I love you yet, because it's too early, but I can tell you I'm pretty damn close ..."

"Me too... John."


	11. Chapter 11

**James.**

When James arrived at his apartment that afternoon after his encounter with John, he was thanked that Cortez had not arrived from work yet, so he can have time to think clearly. He still couldn't believe how much John had changed. John looked more handsome and sexy since the last time he saw him dressing up as he was today when he saw him. When he saw John from afar James had to blink twice to believe it was his friend.

He still couldn't believe that the man had a Bentley, one of the cars that he dreamed of having someday. If he likes John before, now he liked him even more. The man had style now, not that he hadn't before, but now the man was pure style. He couldn't wait for Monday to arrive to see him again; in spite that he knows now John had a boyfriend he was crazy to see him again.

James was thinking that he couldn't forget that, he also had a boyfriend, but he always had a very strong attraction for John, and if they ended working together that attraction could grow back in him, but he needed the job urgently. The money he had save it was almost running out, and James didn't want to abuse his boyfriend.

If John's boyfriend was as good a person as John had told him, he had hope of getting that job, he would attempt to soothe his instincts animals when he was close to John, but it would be very difficult with how appetizing John looked now, but he can try to behave.

Things between Steve and he were good, they were learning to know each other better, they had a few differences, but that was natural, James was Hispanic, and Cortez was Italian, so sometimes their ways of being were very different creating conflicts between them, conflicts that with a good talk them tidied away most of the time.

James walk into the kitchen to prepare some dinner to cook something because he was all day on the street, and since that delicious and expensive breakfast, which by the way John pay, he had eaten anything out. James loved to cook, if he got that job he was going to be in his place, and if they open for lunch and dinner, it will be even better.

He got the rice and chicken out to cook rice with chicken stew as he did in his beautiful Dominican Republic. He missed his country a lot, but there he had no future, his country was beautiful but poor and dangerous. He got out in time before becoming a criminal, and even if it was true that he was prisoner for a while, but for small crimes, in his country it would have been worse.

While he was preparing dinner, he grabs a cold beer to cool his body. Today he went through a lot of discomfort every time someone refused him a job. After talking with John he continued looking for work, just in case his boss didn't want to give him the job, but he hoped that his friend would help him, and sure enough, within minutes he received a text message.

Hey James.

I just wanted to say, I want you in Simplicity Monday at 10.00 in the morning, Kaidan wants to see you, wear something descent, my boss likes people with good representation, you know that his business has an excellent reputation. I'm sure he will give you the job, but I warn you, because I know you very well, no flirting! Kaidan is very jealous. Well, my friend I'll see you on Monday.

John.

…

Hey, with all the right reasons your boss is jealous, if you're more handsome than ever, but I will try to retain the urge to kiss those tempting lips of yours. I'll be there.

James.

…

James!

…

It was a joke, God!

…

James smiled and felt a hand touch his shoulder startling him. "Fuck ... Man you scared me."

Steve kissed his cheek. "Who was sending you messages that you have that smile on your face?"

James shook his head headed to the stove to move the rice. "You remember my friend John?"

"Yes who every time you mention, you do it with a grin"

James felt the tone of jealousy in his words. He didn't blame him, because Steve was right, every time he thought of John he felt a tingle through his body, and it was many times that he had made love with Cortez, thinking of John.

"Well, I encounter him this morning in the downtown. Steven you're not going to believe it, the man swimming in money now." Briefly and enthusiastically James told him all they talked over breakfast, and as John offered him an job, and James saw him frown.

"I don't like it."

"Why?"

"James, it's obvious that you still like that man."

James approached him grabbing his waist, "first I'm with you, second I said his boyfriend is the owner of the shop, and third and last, I need a job."

James had to do wonder to convince his boyfriend that he had nothing to fear, but even he doesn't know if that was true. After a while the two sat down to eat, and talk. He had to be very subtle, and loving with his boyfriend, so he wouldn't feel bad about John. Steve was very handsome too, and in bed they both had a great time.

"So on Monday you have that interview?"

"Yes, I will have to buy better clothes. You've heard about Simplicity?"

"Yes, people say that the owner besides being very handsome is a good person, now his father, I have heard that he is a very conceited man, for all the money they have."

"They have a lot?" James asks him, he had not heard of them, but he had heard about the café shop, which as John had said it had an excellent reputation.

"Yes."

"John is definitely a lucky son of a bitch!"

John deserved James was thinking the man wasn't bad at all, and this demonstration of kindness, trying to get him a job spoke highly of him. Many of the friends that you make in jail are not a good thing, but he knew from the mines he saw John, that he was different, and he was right about that.

* * *

**Ashley.**

When Ashley got up this morning with swollen feet, and nausea, she knew that today wouldn't be a good day, and she now realized that while she was lying in that bed, and looking at the Doctor face with Kaidan next to her holding her hand, who incidentally was shock with his mouth open wide after the news that the doctor was giving them.

She couldn't believe the news; she was making a huge effort to accept once and for all that she would be a mother which she didn't want to be at first so that now the doctor was telling her that she was expecting two boys. She was wondering if it was that God was punishing her.

She looked at Kaidan again, who was still speechless while he was looking to the screen, where the doctor was pointing the two babies, and the two baby's heart beats. Worst of all is that the doctor was saying that for the last exams, which didn't show good results, because she came out with anemia, she would have to spend more time in bed resting.

That meant she would have to quit her job, and have someone to look after her occasionally. Now Ashley understood it why she had been feeling so bad in the mornings, and why her belly with only three and half months pregnant had grown a bit. She felt bloated, tired, irritated most of the time, and surprisingly horny.

The doctor was telling the kind of care, and diet she had to take from now on, but she couldn't take her eyes off the monitor, and stop thinking that definitely this new was going to change her life. What would happen to her now as a single mother with two boys, without a husband by her side? Kaidan had to leave that man and comeback to her side for the sake of their children.

After a while, she sat on the bed, but immediately she felt dizzy. "Ah..."

"Ashley you're okay?" Kaidan asks her.

Ashley noticed the concern in his voice. "I'm just dizzy."

"That is natural. You have to be very careful with this dizziness. Try not to be alone for too long," the doctor recommended her.

"It will be very difficult to do being a single mother Doctor," she said sadly, her eyes filled with tears, and she hated herself for feeling so vulnerable right now.

"Ashley doesn't say that, I'm here for you. I will not leave you alone in this; I will hire someone to look after you."

"It's not the same!" she shouted in tears now. Kaidan's comforted her with a hug, but as a small girl she just started to cry in his arms.

After a while, Kaidan was leaving Ashley in her apartment. She felt awful and weak. Kaidan immediately took her to the bed. She wanted his company, his love. At the moment, she felt in need of affection.

"Ashley I'm going to prepare soup and then I have to go," Kaidan told her nicely.

"Why?" Ashley asked sadly, she didn't want to be alone.

"I have to go see Hannah, then return to work, I have a meeting tonight."

"I can accompany you."

"You can't, plus ... John is going to go with me I want to introduce him in society."

"As your boyfriend?" She asked in a tone of jealousy and reproach. She couldn't forget that because of that man she had lost Kaidan.

"No, Ashley, John is now my business partner."

"What? But why?"

"Because I gave him part of Jane's shares, it was his due."

She just rolls her eyes up, and saw him leave the room. That John was having better luck than her, now he was rich, and she would stay in poverty, but at least she would have the economic support of Kaidan, she is going to settle with that for now.

Ashley took her hand to her stomach her clothing was getting tight soon she was going to have to buy clothes soon, and she was short of money. She would have to ask Kaidan, because if she asks her father she would have to tell him what was going on, but maybe it would be best, she could not keep hiding her pregnancy for too long.

She got up and put on a robe she had, and then she went to stand in front of the window to looks outside, with her hand on her belly rubbing it, and as always in these last days she felt the need to cry. She wasn't a crybaby, but now anything made her cry.

"Ash you are okay?" Kaidan asks her from the entrance door.

"I don't know, I don't want to do anything but crying, Kaidan what is going on with me?"

Kaidan approached her and touched her stomach. "Its hormones, Jane used to felt the same with Elizabeth. Hey... what was that?"

Ashley felt her babies move. "Oh... Kaidan. they're moving!" Ashley saw his eyes fill with tears. "Kaidan comeback with me, I miss you...I need you."

Kaidan looked at her sadly. "I can't do that." He grabs her hands. "As I told you in the doctor's office, I don't think to leave you alone in this, but I can't run to your side each time you call me, John helps me with Elizabeth, but he have to run the business too."

"I hate him for stealing you from me."

"John didn't steal anything from you; our relationship was no longer working."

"But I love you."

"I don't, plus you don't love my daughter."

"You had been with him?" Ashley asked curiously, but she didn't need an answer, his eyes spoke for itself. She looked out the window again, letting out a sigh, another time she would have insulted or yelled at him, but right now she was management confusion, and feelings. She felt their baby's moves again. She grabbed Kaidan's hand taking it to her belly again. She didn't have Kaidan for now, but she had a part of him.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan enters Hannah's house an hour after he left Ashley apartment. He felt awful for her, but he couldn't comeback with her, but maybe he should take her to his apartment until she gave birth, but he knew that if, he do that he is going to have problems with John about it. He was worried about her, and he couldn't deny that he felt happy to feel his babes moving inside their mother belly.

Now he had another different problem to deal with. He seriously had to talk to John's mother about what happened between John and her. That conversation between them had changed John a little, in these last days, John had been very thoughtful, and Kaidan could notice that he was very sad. Kaidan couldn't allow her to continue hurting him.

He knew that maybe he should stay out of their problem, but he could just sit and watch as John was suffering from those damn memories Hannah bring in John's mind, with her unexpected visit and calls, because after her last visit she had called him several times. John needed time to digest things, and she was pushing her way towards him.

As always he was politely received by the steward of the house, and he wait for her in the living room, giving him time to think well what he was going to say to her that it will not hurt Hannah. They got along very well and he didn't want to damage their relationship because her daughter. Besides all, she was John's mother, and he knew that sooner or later they would be able to reach an agreement.

He knows that despite everything they were mother and son and nothing would give Kaidan more pleasure if they could reach an agreement among themselves, perhaps like that John could forget his sad past that continues to haunt him, and maybe heal old wounds, but Kaidan knew that would happen only with time, and that was what he wanted to make her understand.

"Kaidan dear I am happy to see you here. Where is my granddaughter?" Hannah asks him as she approached him.

"At school," Kaidan said before kissing her cheek, and then they sat on the couch talking. For a while, they talked of routine matters, until he get to the point of his visit. "Hannah, I came to ask you that, for the moment, you stop looking for John."

"Kaidan you can't ask me that. John is my son."

"Now it's your son, Hannah?" Kaidan ask her without thinking, but he couldn't avoid the question.

"You are going to accuse me of being a heartless mother too, only because I didn't have another choice."

"No Hannah, I have no right to accuse you of anything, what I mean is that you were not present in his life for 32 years, now you can't pretend that John forget all that he went through in the blink of an eye and call you mother. "

"He told me everything he suffered."

Kaidan grabbed her hand, after seeing her eyes clouded with tears. "No Hannah he only told you the easiest version, John didn't get into the details with you as he did with me, and let me tell you something, I got sick to my stomach, to hear all that John had to go through in his childhood. John feels too much pain and bitterness inside, he needs time. Please let him breathe, I'm worried about him."

"I understand. Kaidan what are you feelings for my son?"

"Hannah is complicated, I don't how to explain, but since I saw John, I felt something special for him."

"But he is Jane's brother."

Kaidan let go her hand and getup from the couch. "Jane is dead, and no one will bring her back."

"That's not a good example for Elizabeth!"

"I think we're both adult enough to take care that Elizabeth don't find out what is going on between us for now, either way, I just came to ask you to stay away from John, because every time you do you hurts him."

"What about my pain? Kaidan you're a father, how you will feel if your daughter reject you."

"I would never be capable to leave a child of mine."

"You were not in a situation like I was."

"Right now Hannah, I'm expecting two boys, from my ex-girlfriend, and because I'm not with her anymore, I'm not planning to leave my kids along, of course, I understand the situation that led you to that, what I can't understand is that with all the power your husband have in the government, you didn't' try hard enough to find your son."

"Kaidan...you don't know what you are saying."

"I do, Jane asked you husband to help find her brother and he didn't want to help her."

"He couldn't at that time that would have hurt his career."

Kaidan laughed sarcastically. "Yeah…money over the love of a child, you know you didn't know what you lose, because John is pure love, as it was his sister. Have a nice day Hannah ..." Kaidan could understand now why John felt so depressed when he talked to her. He could understand why she gives John away, but those last words he could never understand.

An hour later he entered the cafe he had a huge desire to see John. He saw him over the counter, chatting pleasantly with James. Three days ago James began work on the cafeteria, and Kaidan couldn't deny that he was doing a good job as a cook, but he didn't like the way he looked, and sometimes touched his boyfriend as he was doing now.

Kaidan meet James's gaze and saw him say something to John's ear that made him blush, and then entered the kitchen. Kaidan greet Tali, who were helping some customers, today was Garrus day off. He took a deep breath and approached him. "How's everything in the store?" Kaidan asked coldly.

"Hey, why you are talking so cold to me?" John said a litter hurt.

"What he told you that made you blush?" Kaidan asked watching him angrily.

"It was a compliment... nothing bad babe."

"Unhu... I'll be in my office, I'm in no mood to put up with your flirtations with other men ," Kaidan said before heading to his office.

"Kaidan...wait"

"Not now!"

* * *

**John.**

John found himself out of place since he set foot in the meeting room at the hotel they were attending, but it was nice to finally meeting Mr. Robert, Kaidan father who was friendly with him, but greets John as Hannah Shepard's son, he said nothing about it that was his reality, even though he doesn't want to accept it.

For a while John was talking between senior executives, Kaidan was on the other side of the room. Kaidan almost had not spoken to him since the scene of jealousy in work, but John felt that there was something else that was bothering his boyfriend. He walks over to the bar for a moment to grab another drink; a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn his head.

"Hey ... you're having a good time?" Kaidan asks him.

"Maybe I can be having a better time if you were not angry with me."

"I'm not angry John, excuse me, today I didn't have a good day, and I hate how your friend touch you it's obvious that he likes you a lot, maybe It was a mistake hire him."

John grabbed his cup and cautiously moved closer to him. "James only barks but he doesn't bite, or will never allow it, I belong to someone else."

"Forgive me?"

"If you ask for forgiveness in bed tonight, I'm not going to tell you how much I forgive you, I'll show you," John said before taking a sip from his glass as he was looking at him with lust.

Kaidan swallow, and loosened his tie, "Huff is getting hot in here!"

"It can get even hotter!" John said closing in even more.

Kaidan took a step back. "Behave!"

John bit his lower lip and winked at him. "For right now you're safe babe. Can you tell me if something else is happening to you?" John saw him lower his gaze to the floor then he knew that something else was actually happening to his lover.

"Ashley is expecting twins."

John almost threw the drink he had just finished drinking from his mouth, he began to cough. "What?"

"Ashley is-"

"I got it!"

"John I'll understand if, after that, you want to run away, and leave me-"

"Leave you no, no babe; I'm sorry if I made you think that. Shit! I already had made up my mind that I was going to have to change diapers when the baby born and spent time with us, but now I'll have to make me the idea to changing diapers twice!" John said laughing.

"You're not angry?"

"Angry?" John touches his cheek quickly before anyone saw him. "You did it on purpose?" John asked pretending to be serious.

"Not!"

"So babe, it is okay with me, I love children, even though now I feel bad about Ashley."

"Why."

"She doesn't like kids; this is going to be a nightmare for her."

"I hear you. Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Yes I though you will never ask... I want to be alone with you."

* * *

A while later John laid his niece in bed she was already sleeping after sending the babysitter home, and then he unbuttoned his suit and entered Kaidan's room who was on the balcony looking at the dark sky leaning against the railing. John walks over from behind, the he hugs and gives him a tender kiss on his cheek.

"You are okay?"

"I'm worried about Ashley's all."

John turned him around and grabbed his chin. "Talk to me babe what is going on with her?"

"Ashley will have to leave work, she has anemia, and she will have to spend more time in bed resting. I'll have to hire someone to look after her occasionally, but if she gets worse... John today I felt my baby's moves, I don't want anything to happen to them."

"If she gets worse, bring her here."

"I had thought about it, but what about you?"

"What about me babe?"

"I don't want any trouble between you and me, and you can't stand Ashley."

"Yes it's true," John moved his hand to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "but it is also true that she is going to have your sons, and that's enough for me to love them, plus you'll be in peace; seeing you in peace it brings me peace too, "John saw his eyes fill with tears, "no ... no .. Babe doesn't do this, no tears."

"You're just like her."

John immediately knew who he was talking about it. "You are talking about my sister?" John saw him nod, "you miss her babe?"

"Yes, but not in a loving way anymore, and I'm not comparing you to her ether. When she died, she left a gap in my heart, a gap that not even Ashley was able to fill, but gradually you're doing it. I used to miss her understanding, our long talks, her good heart, but I've found that on you. John thanks you for been so understanding. "

John smiled and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back slowly; he was so excited he was speechless with those words. "That's what you do when you care for somebody, as I care about you. You have been my rock with everything that had been going with my past; it wouldn't be fair if, I just turn my back on you now that you need me. "

They just stood hugging each other for a while. John felt so good between Kaidan's arms; he didn't want the time to go by. After a while John seek his lips, to lose himself in that kiss, until John felt his boyfriend started kissing him with more passion.

John forgot where they were, when he started to unbutton Kaidan's shirt to drop it on the floor, then he broke the kiss to turn Kaidan around fast. John quickly took off his suit and his shirt letting it fall to the floor too.

Slowly he began to kiss his boss back, listening to him let out sigh as his lips made contact with his back. John took his hand toward Kaidan pants to stroke his erection over it. He stroked it for a while, and then he takes his fingers to the zipper, and lowers it to enter his hand inside. John grabbed his boyfriend cock rubbing it, listening to his boyfriend moan.

John moves closer pressing it against his ass so his boyfriend could feel his hard erection over his pants. His lover cock was hard as he liked, but he wanted to feel more, his own cock was screaming to get out of his pants, and then John pull his hand out faster and take off Kaidan's pants, and his too.

John looked to the side and thankfully there was no one outside, because he had no time to stop now to enter the room, he was urgent to be inside Kaidan's. "Oh babe."John moaned into his neck, he rubbed his cock all over Kaidan's ass, while rubbing Kaidan's cock even faster and easy now that it was out his pants.

"Oh God John ...Yes...Yes...Shit you are good!"

"You too babe."

After a while John stops rubbing it, to bend over and kiss his ass for moment after he gets back up, John squeezed his cock pulling out pre-come to spread on Kaidan's hole then he lift a little bit his butt to get inside hard. He was usually gentler, but with the alcohol in his blood, he lost control, but he realized that Kaidan was enjoying it by his intense moans.

John didn't notice when it started to rain, he grabbed Kaidan's hair pulling while he was moving faster and harder inside, moaning loudly. "Tell me that you like it," John demanded.

"Yes... Yes... fuck ..."

The rain was falling over their body harder now, but the only thing he could feel was his cock's enter in and out of Kaidan's ass. John saw Kaidan take a hand to his cock to rub it faster, and with his other hand he was holding the railing tightly. He closed his eyed for a moment letting his self-get carried away by desire until he couldn't take anymore and came hard on his ass.

John felt his body shake by the intense orgasm he just had and after a few seconds he realized that Kaidan had not finished yes, then he pulls out to turn Kaidan around, then he bent down to enter Kaidan's cock in his mouth, and suck it hard until his lover spill all his load in his mouth. John sucks for a while until he was dry, then he got back up to kiss him more gently now.

"God John, you're crazy."

"You don't like it Kaidan?"

"I love it..." Kaidan sighs and hugged him tightly. "I love it."

"Me too babe ..."

"Hey I'm glad you're not as sad as in the last days."

"Hey how can I keep myself sad, if I have here in my arm the sun that lights up my life?"

"Oh, you are sweet talker."

John laughed, "C'mon let's go for the second round in the bed."

"That's what I'm talking about... but I want to be on top now."

John laughs even louder now, "Whatever you want my ass is yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Liara**

Liara looked at her friend for a moment as she looked at the photograph she had in front of her; she had never been able to imagine what her eyes were seeing. She had in front of her photos of Kaidan Alenko, kissing that man she had seen in the golf club.

Liara never have imagined that after such a stable marriage and such beautiful girl Kaidan Alenko liked to go out with men. Liara couldn't leave her astonishment if, not because the photographer who took the photos was her friend, she wouldn't have believed.

In the photos, the two of them shared a hot kiss, outside a restaurant, but best of all, it was the information that her friend had given her. That man, "John Shepard" apparently was the son of Hannah Shepard. She didn't know that Hannah Shepard had twins and that she had abandoned her son at birth.

This news was going to be the bomb if, she published it, but she had to think very hard, because Hannah's husband was a very powerful man, who was now running for governor, and by the polls, he is going in the front. This news could destroy his career. Maybe she should talk to him before publishing.

Liara looked at her friend again as she thought this scoop was going to bring a lot of money, and reputation to her. "Alex, I still can't believe this."

"Believe it Liara, I took the photo myself, they seem to be deeply in love. Kaidan Alenko had always been very careful, no to let anyone take a picture like that, with his late wife."

"You got that right, they were always very careful in public." Liara ran his finger across John's face. "Well, I can't judge him the guy is very handsome."

"You're a woman, you will know, but tell me what you plan to do with those pictures?"

"I don't know I need to pass it by my boss first. Anderson is a very powerful man."

"That's true. "

A while later, Liara spoken with her boss and he gave her permission to publish the photos. She was a reporter that was her job, and that was what she would do. She was also determined to find out the life of this man, who was now Kaidan Alenko partner.

* * *

**Tali.**

Tali was feeling excited because Garrus had asked her out to dinner and then dancing. She left work an hour ago, and Garrus was free today, so she didn't see him all day. She had chosen the best dress she had, for the occasion. Tali knew she wasn't a teenager, but right now she could not help feeling like that.

Tali couldn't deny that at first she liked John, but she quickly realized what was going on between him and her boss, and Tali knew when someone belonged to someone else. Garrus had captivated her, he was very nice to her, and he always flatters her with pretty words.

She looked at the time and look at the dress that was on the bed. It was a red dress, which was a little above the knee. The dress had a low-cut in the front that exposed the top of her breasts. She didn't like using it, but her friends told her that she looked fine with it.

This was her first date in months, and she was very interested in Garrus, he was so handsome, that made her lose her breath. She knew about his past, but she didn't care about that, however, she felt sadness that Garrus has had to resort to that in order to survive.

She entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. After Tali come out of the bathroom, she started to get ready. An hour later she was looking at herself at the mirror. She turned around, and she couldn't do anything but admit to herself that she liked what she saw. Tali was wearing a simple makeup as she always preferred.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, to go to her car. Garrus was going to be waiting for her in the restaurant. As she drove she couldn't stop thinking, how her life had changed since she started working in Simplicity. Monetarily she was stable; her boss paid well.

Kaidan was all that she had heard, her boss was a good man, and excellent boss, comprehensive, simple, and if she had problems with her schedule in college, Kaidan quickly arranged that problem.

John well he was too nice, much more than Garrus, even though she had noticed sadness in his eyes sometimes, but that sadness disappears from his eyes, immediately when John sees Kaidan, or Elizabeth. The three looked good together, she couldn't deny it.

The restaurant was not very far, so she arrived fifteen minutes later. She gave her name, and the waiter took her to a table, away from the others. The table was lit with a candle placed in the middle of the table. Garrus had a glass of wine in his hand, and he looked elegant and more handsome than ever.

Garrus saw Tali arrive with the waiter and he immediately stood up to receive her. "Tali you look gorgeous tonight," he said greeting her with a kiss.

"Oh, you too look very elegant tonight Garrus."

The two sat at the table. Tali noticed Garrus a little nervous, she wait for the waiter to leave them alone. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I feel bad for not being able to pick you up, but I have no car."

"Hey," Tali grabbed his hand, "It's alright, now tell me how you got fitted in such a fancy place like this."

"Ah," Garrus rubbed his neck, "John."

"I see, is good to have influential friends," she said smiling.

"John is good, just yesterday he helped me get an apartment."

"Yes, John is a magnificent person. How you meet him?" she saw him blush, "oh...oh."

"It happened once Tali, now we are very good friends."

"You don't have to explain."

'I feel like I have to, "Garrus grabbed her hand," I like you,"

"I like you too Garrus."

After that, Tali spent the most exquisite evening of her life. Garrus was more charming than she believed. She heard him talk about his life, and while Garrus spoke Tali felt much closer of him. They both laughed a good time too, because he was hilarious.

Garrus told her that now, he was single like her, and Tali could see his eyes shine after she said that. At times, the two remained silent looking at each other. She looked outside the restaurant and realized that the night was full of stars, fine for a magical night. Garrus grabbed her hand, caressing it with his thumb. She gave him a smile; she felt that her whole body wanted to shout for joy, because maybe she had finally met a good man.

After they left the restaurant, the two went to a club to dance for a while. Tali never had fun as she was doing that night. Garrus knew many people, and they joined a group of his friends, and then all of them were having a good time, when they saw a couple who they didn't expect to see tonight enter the club.

* * *

**John.**

John was looking at Kaidan finished grooming; after he was done John put his arms around his waist, and then he his cheek. "You look handsome. Ohm and you smell good too," John said before turning Kaidan around to kiss him passionately.

Tonight the two of them was going out to have some fun for the first time to a club to dance, and spend a good time, they both deserved it. They had been working nonstop in the cafe shop, and with the remodeling of the business, they had been busy. A free night of fun was what they both needed.

Time passed very fast, another month has gone by, and the two of them were closer than ever, despite the fact that sometime they had some discussions about Ashley that bothered them almost every day. She is four and a half months pregnant now and each day she was more unbearable, worst of all was that Kaidan tomorrow was going away for three days, and he would stay in charge of everything including her.

He was going to have to take care of his niece, but he was happy to do that, they both had a lot to do, because next week was Thanksgiving Day, and his niece, and he had to go to Ann's house to plan everything. Also it was Kaidan's birthday, and they wanted to surprise him. Elizabeth wants his daddy to have a big party.

What bothered him was that he had to take Ashley to the doctor in Tuesday that was going to be a difficult task, the two couldn't stand each other, but John was a strong man, and he was able to handle anything, including a nonsense pregnant woman. The last time she walked by the business, she hugged his boyfriend under the pretext that she was dizzy, but John didn't bit that story.

"I'm going to miss you Kaidan," John murmured between his lips.

"Come with me."

John broke the kiss and stare at him. He still couldn't leave the country. "You know I'm still on probation."

"Shit, I forgot, but I promise to call you."

John smiled, and he bit his lip gently. "You are going to call me every hour?" John asked running his tongue around his lips.

Kaidan chuckled, "what about every minute." He said bit his lip.

"Even better if you do it every second," John said kissing him again, now hotter. He felt the wishes to send the trip to the club to hell and take him to bed to make love again, and again.

"Hum...bed."

John broke the kiss quickly. "Alenko doesn't tempt me; I'll take your word."

"That's the point."

"Oh God Kaidan I-" John stopped, he was about to say that he loved him, but he didn't want to do it now, but in another occasion. "Let's go, before I change my mind."

The two left the apartment, very smartly dressed, and holding hands. John kisses Kaidan's hand as they walk to the car. They no longer were hiding their relationship; they had something more stable now. John slept over every day, even though yesterday, he fell asleep in the morning, and Elizabeth almost catches him in his father's bed.

In spite of his past, and Ashley's pregnancy things between them was booming, and John was sure that what he felt for him was love. He felt it when they were together, when they looked each other, or when their bodies touched. John felt that without Kaidan, his life would not be the same.

As Kaidan was driving to the club John moved closer to him resting his hand on his thigh. "I feel happy with you Kay."

Kaidan smiled, "me too, John why don't you move to the apartment if you sleep there almost every day."

John did not expect that. He liked that idea a lot, but he couldn't stop thinking about his niece "Oh, babe, I don't think that's a good idea," John noticed the face of disappointment he makes. "No... Wait babe if not what you think I want to do it. I'm just thinking of Elizabeth."

"Oh, okay." Kaidan said coldly.

"Oh, shit doesn't give me that poppy face…Damn it Okay, but what I will do with the apartment?"

"I thought your friend James and his boyfriend were looking for a better apartment; I can talk to my friend.

John thought about that for a moment. James had commented to him that things between his boyfriend and he were not going well, and he wanted to move alone, but he couldn't tell that to Kaidan, the tension between them was big. To have James as close could be a headache for him, but his friend really needed a place to stay.

"Okay, I'll tell him later when you're back from your trip babe," John said and brushed his nose in Kaidan's cheek, making him laugh. John then felt when Kaidan put his hand on top of his. "Babe what do you want from me?"

"I don't understand your question?" Kaidan asks him.

"Why you want me to move in with you?"

"I have to tell you John? Or I don't show it to you what you mean to me, or you don't want to? Say it is so."

"No, kay, I want to move with you. It is that with my dark past, I don't want people to talk about you."

"I don't give damn what people say, with you I found happiness. I want you all the time."

"Okay I will." John laid his head on his shoulder until they arrived at the club.

They didn't have to stand in line, Kaidan had booked the VIP for them, but when they entered the club they found Tali and Garrus, and Kaidan invite them to the VIP.

"Boss, dance with me?" Tali asked Kaidan.

John looked at his boyfriend that was looking at him waiting for his approval. "Tali you're trying to take my boyfriend from me?"

"What me? Not!"

John started to laugh. "Relax, I'm kidding, go ahead," Kaidan kiss him, and he corresponded immediately. Then he started at him until they reached the dance floor. "Woo," John expressed, he had never seen Kaidan dance that fast music, his man danced very well.

"Yummy looks how the boss moves his hips…sexy," Garrus said.

"Hey, watch it!" John said jealous, but he saw his friend laugh. "Asshole!" John continued looking at him.

"Hey, stop looking at your handsome groom, and talk to me."

"I love him Garrus." John confessed to his friend.

"You're not telling me anything new, it shows."

"Really?"

"John you drool for him. You already told him?"

"Not, I'm waiting for a better time, I just...fuck," John sighed, and took a sip of his beer, "I can't believe that my sister and I fell in love with the same man," he said ironically

"You were twins, so you told me, that it is common between twins."

"He asked me to move in with him, and left the apartment to James."

"James, John... your friend don't stop flirting with you I saw it, he will bring you trouble."

"The only thing I have to do is ignore him. Hey, Tali look gorgeous."

"I know. We just admit the attraction between us."

"I'm glad Garrus."

"This is all possible because of you John."

"Oh," John said, he didn't understanding his word.

"You changed my life. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. Thanks for your friendship, and for all you have done for me."

"Do not mention it. It was a pleasure, my friend."

John saw Tali move her finger so they join them on the dance floor. John walks towards them with Garrus. After he gets to his man he grabbed his boyfriend's cheek kissing him passionately, before putting his arms around him to dance to the music.

The four enjoyed the night almost until dawn. Outside the club, they say goodbye they all agree they just have a wonderful time. Tali ,was going to take Garrus to his apartment. Kaidan, and him started walking towards the car. They had parked the car in front of a bar one blocks away.

After they got there, John was opening the door when he heard a man yelling at one of the security men of the bar. On another occasion John had not given importance to that, but something in the tone of voice of that man makes him turn around. After he had done so, John was face to face with the sicker and detestable person he had ever met in his life.

The man looked at John for a moment, and then approached him. "John, that's you?"

John looked at the old man, that was unkempt, and he was obviously drunk as usually, approaching him. Helplessly, his hands started to shake badly, he star to walks backwards moving away from the man.

Why don't you moan now John? It is a real man who is fucking you.

Kaidan looked at the man then he looks at John. "John babe what is wrong?"

"Babe? I see that my boy finally find a real man, and rich by his looks," the man said looking at Kaidan.

Do you like to fuck men now?

John started to breathe hard and closed his fists. "Kaidan get in the car."

"John, who is this man?" Kaidan ask confused.

You have the most amazing ass Johnny

"This is the man who abused me mercilessly!"

"Oh, come on son, I only show you what a real man was-"

The man had not finished saying those words when Kaidan had punched him in the face. John couldn't move, he saw the old man trying to hit Kaidan, but his boyfriend was faster than him, and hit him again and again. John then shook his head and reacted grabbing Kaidan pulling him away from that sick man.

"Stop, stop, don't stain your hands with this cockroach."

"You're fucking crazy? What the hell did I do to you?" The man shouted to Kaidan.

"Kaidan, please let's go," the man approached John, touching his shoulder, "Don't touch me! You... you disgusting piece of shit!" John shouted in the verge of tears.

"John gets into the car, and you, you better hope that you don't ever get in John's way again, if you appreciate a little your disgusting life, because next time I will kill you!"

John gets into the car and closed his eyes, trying to breathe. He just felt when Kaidan grabbed his shaking hands, but he couldn't speak he had a great desire to throw up.

"John, love, you're shaking."

"Move the car let's go I beg you." John spoke with difficulty.

Kaidan had just driven a few blocks, when John asked him to stop the car. He got out of the car right away and ran into the bushes. He stops, and bends a little resting his hands on his knees, and began to throw up. John just felt when Kaidan began to caress his shoulder.

"Let it out."

Few minutes later John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Kaidan in tears, before hugging his lover tightly. "Why my past keeps chasing me? That man… that sick bastard was the last person I want to see in my life. Why did I have to see him again? Kaidan tell me why? Why my past can't stay away from me? Why it hurts so much still?"

Kaidan pulls a little to look at him. "Let me help you, you need to see a professional to help you with forget"

"No, no."

"John, what you went through, is a very hard trauma, only-"

"NOT!"

"Okay babe, okay, calm down, you're shaking badly."

John hugged him tightly. "Take me to our apartment."

"John I love you," his lover begin to cry even harder. "Love I'm sorry I thought it would make you feel better to know that I'm crazy in love with you John, please stop I beg you don't let this get to you."

"I love you too Kai I love you too much. you are what I need. Kaidan just takes me home."

A few hours later, John was lying curled up with Kaidan under the blanket. He was thinking about that bastard. He thought that by now that man was already dead. He had never wished death to anyone as he wished that man's death.

"You want me to cancel my trip?"

"No babe, I'll be fine."

"I don't know John. You don't look emotionally well."

"I'm fine, I swear. Just call me whenever you can," John said snuggling closer to him.

"Okay, tell me what you need right now so you can be a peace," Kaidan said hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head.

"Tell me you love me again Kaidan, is all I need."

"I love you; you won my heart, in these few months, something that never happens to me with anyone. You are my true love."

"And you mine boss I love you in your arms I feel so much better."


	13. Chapter 13

**James.**

James could feel the piercing gaze of Steve on his back while he packed his things. It had not been easy for him to reach this decision, but things between Steve and him were not going well. James was only asking a little time to think things through. Steve jealousy for John was bringing arguments between them almost every day.

Almost every night they finished arguing among themselves, James couldn't deny that Steve's jealousy had some sense, because his attraction toward John, had increased since he started working with him, but John didn't correspond to him, that is why he can't understand his anger, it was nothing between John, and him for more than he wishes there was something between them.

Since he is working in a coffee shop their economic situation had changed, James had a good salary, and the two were living much better, but apparently Steve cared more about John that, the effort he was doing to fix their life. Spite of his nature, and mistakes that he had in life, James was a man who liked to work, and he did it with passion

About John, James couldn't get John out of his mind, the way John act, dress, walk, talk now make him look sexier. Each day was more difficult to control himself around him. There were times he had to hold his breath when John, walk near him with the aroma of a rich man. Yes, John wore expensive fragrance now. He has no doubt the man was simple, but he dress, and looked different from his way of being.

James could see the hurt in Steve's eyes, and he felt awful about it, but the decision was made. Steve could rent out the other room to pay the rent; it wouldn't be difficult to get a roommate if he had told him a few times that few of his co-workers were looking for a room to rent.

"Steve doesn't look at me like that; we both need some time apart," James said to break the annoying silence between them.

"I know very well what your plans are, and the only thing you are going to get is get hurt in all this, and hurt them. Your boss and John seem to be very much in love."

"Ha I don't know about that, but any way John is just my friend."

"But you want something more."

James took a deep breath, and then lookup the time, he had to be at work in half an hour. "I have to go I don't want to be late for work."

"Okay go, but remember something, the day you regret what you're doing, and want to come back with me, maybe it will be too late."

James didn't say anything, he grabbed his suitcase he trying to kiss him, but Steve reject the kiss, so he just came out of the apartment. He had called a cab a few minutes ago. While he waits for it, he was thinking about John. He had been a magnificent friend offering his apartment to him, but he thought his friend was moving very fast in this relationship, and he was going to let him know.

James arrives at the cafe half an hour later. He put his suitcase behind the counter and looked around looking for John. "Where is John?" Garrus asked James, who was finishing charging a customer.

"In the office ... James, leave he alone."

"Who are you to tell me what I have, or not to do?" James asked angrily. He didn't know why, but Garrus, and him didn't get along very well.

"I'm John friend, he is very happy with Kaidan, and you want to damage the relationship between them."

"That's not true."

"I was not born yesterday, James. I know men like you, who are dazzled by money, and that's what you're looking for-"

"Oh, fuck you," James said angrily, and then he turned around and headed towards the office. He wasn't going to discuss his problems and feelings with someone he didn't know.

After he enters the office, James was stunned to see John standing in front of the window with a cup in his hand, wearing a brown pant, accompanied with a blue shirt, and black leather jacket. John looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

He wanted to stand behind John, and grab him by the waist to kiss his neck, and then fuck him senseless. John was perfect in every way. He could only close his eyes, and occasionally imagine that John had to be a beast in bed, a beast that he wanted to dominate.

"James," John said, feeling his gaze.

"Whoop, what is the reason that you look so elegance?"

John laughed while he was taking the Coffee Mug to his mouth. "I have to take Ashley to the doctor."

James frowned. "That's not your responsibility." James said without considering the consequences of his words. Jealousy betrayed him.

John felt jealousy in his tone of voice. "You're jealous?" John asks James giving him a warning glance.

James rubbed his neck nervously, realizing that he made him angry. "John I-"

"You have no right to be jealous," John said bluntly to leave no doubt.

James approached John he was going to say what he was thinking John liked, or not. "I know, but ... John, I am very grateful for everything you are doing for me, but I feel that you are moving too fast with this relationship. You're taking a job that doesn't belong to you. I... I'm happy for the apartment, but I think you are making a mistake moving with him that fast. That pregnancy is not your responsibility." James poured everything he felt inside those words.

John moved his coffee, drank from it and then stared at James. "Kaidan is my partner is my responsibility."

"John, you get out of prison a few months ago, you didn't give me details, but you told me that your life had not been easy, now you have money, you should be enjoying your freedom, not playing to be a dad-"

"Elizabeth is my niece!" John said as he began to walk toward the desk.

James grabbed his arm. "Kaidan will be a good man, and has a lot of money, but his life is very complicated with a daughter, and two children on the way, however I-"

"Let go of me," James did, and John looked at him angrily. "I don't want to hear you talk about my life anymore. I am 32 years old, I'm ready for a family, and Kaidan is the man I love."

"Love? John is too soon." Those words stung him.

"James, if you don't want me to regret everything I've done for you, you need to stop it."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just ..." James let out a sigh, and notice the angry look John was giving him, he didn't want to lose his friendship, but Steve was right he wanted much more than friendship with him. "It's no secret to you that I'm crazy about you," James said quietly, it was more than attraction what he felt by him.

John took a step back. "I know, but I don't like you James, not the way you want me to."

"Don't take things too fast is all I'm asking you," James grabbed his hand squeezing. "Go out with me tonight."

John pulled his hand fast. "Sorry, I can't," John approached the desk, "Leave me alone, I need to finish here so I can leave. That is the key to the apartment," John said, pointing to it.

James grabbed the key. "Well, at least I'll be near you," James said but John didn't answer, he had lowered his gaze to the papers he had on the desktop. James looked at him for a moment, thinking that John looked like those senior executives, and he swear himself, that he would do the impossible to have him.

He came out the office feeling frustrated, he directed his gaze towards Garrus, who was looking at him with a smile. "I don't know what you're smiling about it."

"He rejects you, does he?

"Fuck you ..." James said before entering the kitchen.

* * *

**Ashley.**

Ashley was looking herself in the mirror while she was rubbing her stomach, as she was pregnant with twins every day her belly grew even more. Her children wouldn't let her sleep the majority of the night, kicking it. She had used it already; she had found a better position in bed to sleep.

A few weeks ago she spoke with her parents about her pregnancy, her mother behaved lovely with her, but his father was furious when she told him that Kaidan had broken up with her. Ashley knew it was a matter of time that his father paid a visit to Kaidan, and she knew that the talk wouldn't end on good terms.

She looked at her dress that was on the bed. It was a pink gown for pregnant women that she had purchased one month ago, but, it was already a little tight, and she had no money to buy more. She grabbed it and put it on, in time as she hears the doorbell ring.

She walked to the door with a smile, which quickly disappeared when she saw the man who was to blame for her misfortunes with a beaming smile standing in front of her. Ashley couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked in that black leather jacket. Kaidan was handsome, but John took the cake today.

"You?"

"Yeah ... are you ready?

"For what? Where is, Kaidan?"

John didn't wait for an invitation, and step inside the apartment. "Kaidan is in business trip, I'll take you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said quickly.

John looked at Ashley from head to toe for a moment, and then approached her. "You're going with me, whether you want or not," John said challenging her.

Ashley took a step back to see his challenging gaze. "You can't make me," she said scared, besides his proximity made her nervous.

"You want bet? You're coming with me of your own feet, or you want me to pick you up?" John said enjoying her confused and fearful glance toward him.

"Fine let's go!" She said quickly, realizing that he was not kidding.

"Wait, you don't have another dress? You look a little tight don't you think?"

Ashley couldn't believe the audacity of this man, but his blue eyes and his charming smile were confusing the hell of her. "No ... I don't have one, I have no money to buy another one."

"For the love of God Ashley, the only thing you have to do is ask Kaidan ... forget it after the appointment, I'll take you shopping."

Ashley opened her eyes wide. "You?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ash, you need clothes, besides," John smiled at her and grabbed her cheek. "I'm not as bad as you think; by the way, you look beautiful."

"I…I…do?" She babbles. God she was babbling in front of him that was bad.

"Yes, pregnancy suits you. C'mon, grumpy, let's go."

Ashley was speechless with John attitude. She left his apartment with him, and the two walk to his car, which incidentally was a model of the year. Definitely John was a lucky man. He opened the door for her just like Kaidan does and helped her to enter inside. She was confused, the man was lovely. Throughout the way to the Doctor, he asks her how she felt, and how she was adapting to the pregnancy.

A while later they walked into the doctor's office, and to her surprise, John act as he was the father of her children. John did all sorts of questions to the doctor that she had not thought about asking him, and when the doctor scolded her for not taking care of herself properly as he had recommended, so did John.

The doctor told them that she had lost some weight, and it had to be the opposite, she was supposed to gain weight, but until a week ago she had nausea. Sometimes she felt too tired to cook, or leave her apartment. Upon leaving the doctor's office, she noticed the look of anger that John was giving her.

"What?" She asked fearfully.

"We're going to go buying clothes, and then I'll take you out to eat, then you are coming back with me to the apartment to stay with me and Kaidan."

"What? No."

"You heard the doctor, you need to rest, and it's obvious you're not doing it."

"I have to work."

"Hold on a minute, I thought you had given up work," John said confused.

"Not exactly, I only work three days a week. I need money, I don't want to abuse Kaidan," Ashley saw him frown it. "What now?" She asked, but she imagined what he was thinking. The pregnancy was changing her, she often found herself crying for no reason.

"You're confusing me; I thought you wanted Kaidan's money."

"I ... I... did, but," she brought her hand to her stomach, "now, "she felt her eyes star filling with tears, "Damn it what is going on with me," she said, unable to avoid the tears any longer "I feel lonely. I miss Kaidan. I'm sorry but I do…"

John pulled her into a hug, "hey ... hey ... don't cry, I'll tell you what, let's go to the mall. I'll buy whatever you want."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why you're behaving nice with me when I have been so hateful to you?" She asked for clarification, she had thought all along that this man was a creep, that comes to ruin her life, and now she wouldn't know what to think of him.

"I'll tell you over lunch."

A while later Ashley didn't know what to think, they were sitting eating in a restaurant, after which John had bought her a lot of clothes, inclusive, they went through a jewelry store, and she was left mesmerized looking a beautiful necklaces, which she liked, but it was very expensive, and John's gift to her.

Now she was listening to him say that he had no grudge against her. "I don't understand you," She said quietly, looking at her plate of food.

"Ashley, I understand that you think I steal Kaidan from you, so you despise me, but I didn't. I don't deny that Kaidan captivated me since I saw him, but it was your attitude toward him, and Elizabeth, which pushed me to Kaidan, but nothing happened between us until after you two ended your relationship. "

She didn't know what to say for a moment, he was right; she had behaved very badly with Kaidan and Elizabeth. "You're right, now I'll have to stay alone with my children," She said sadly, this time she wasn't acting, she felt embarrassed, maybe her children inside her were bringing the good side of her.

"No," John grabbed her hand. "You have Kaidan and me if, you let me be a part of your children's lives."

"I guess ... I have no choice, do I?" she asked smiling.

John smile back to her. "I guess you don't."

* * *

**John.**

John picked up her niece from school, after leaving Ashley in her apartment with the promise that she would look after herself, and she was going to take his medical license now. John would ensure that she doesn't lack anything, for some reason he felt good with her today.

Ashley wasn't boring at all, he enjoy walking the stores with her and see her stunned look on that jewelry store, so he give her the necklaces. He only hoped that after her pregnancy ended, she wouldn't return to her old self. He liked the Ashley he saw today.

John looked at his niece in the rearview mirror. "Princess you're silent. You're okay?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, when we get to the apartment I'm going to prepare dinner."

"What's?"

"Spaghetti and meatball," he said smiling at her, he knew that his niece loved that meal.

"Yummy ... Uncle Johnny, you're the best. Uncle, let's watch a movie together, when we get to the apartment."

"Of course yes, my princess."

They arrived at the apartment; John picked up his princess and carried her toward the apartment. He didn't have to come back to the business today. Tali were responsible for closing the store. He was going to spend the rest of the evening with his niece, plus he didn't want to see James again today.

John left Elizabeth on the couch, and turned on the TV, and then he went to his bedroom to change clothes to wear something more comfortable, to go help her niece with her homework before he starts cooking. John put on some short and a T-shirt. Outside was cold, but inside, the heating keep the apartment warm.

A few minutes later John was in the kitchen getting the meat out the fridge when his phone began to ring with a text message.

"Handsome, I finally got a break to send you this message. I hope you're right, I'm worried about you, for what happened on Saturday. I hope Elizabeth, is behaving well, and she is not blackmailing you, to let her stay up past her bed time, but I trust that you'll do the right thing.

I don't know if you can believe me, but it had just been one day, and I already miss you two. Last night was the first night I slept alone, since you and I started sharing a bed, and I almost could not sleep, tossing and turning in bed miss the warmth of your body.

Hey, I wonder if you're up for some phone sex, I am extremely horny! I love you.

John couldn't help but laugh loudly. His boyfriend was a damn horny, and he loved it.

"Uncle Johnny, why are you laughing?"

John didn't know what to say for a moment. He walk towards her, and he began to tickle her until she forgot about the question, then he began to reply to the message.

Hey sexy, tell me when you're not horny. I'm not complaining at all, on the contrary, I want you to be like that. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine. You and the Angel I have in front of me are the cures for my ills. Our princess is behaving well, although I can't deny that yesterday I let her stay up half an hour past her bed time.

Don't be angry with me, she uses the same puppy face, you are using with me, and if I couldn't say no to you, what makes you think I could say no to her, but don't worry, tonight I will take her to bed at eight. And of course I believe you miss me if I miss you just as much. Yes, I am up for phone sex, I sent you a text when I'm in bed. I love you.

After that message, John helped his niece with her homework, then he started to cook, and a while later they were eating dinner, John enjoyed watching his niece eating and blacken his face with spaghetti. His

"Uhm Uncle Johnny don't tell Daddy, but you cooking better than him, this is delicious."

John started to cough he had to drink water quickly his niece was definitely bold as him, and she was just five years old. "Really?"

"Yes! Uncle Johnny, I love you."

John smiled and kissed her niece on her cheek. "I love you too, princess."

After dinner, Elizabeth took a shower then she put on her sleeping gown. John put a movie in the bedroom with Elizabeth, beside him. The two laughed for a while watching the movie, until she fell asleep in his arms.

John took her to his bed, and then he come back to the room, and after taking a shower, he sent a message to his lover, a few minutes later, while he was nestled between the blanket, the phone rang. John answered immediately.

"Hey handsome," John said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, sexy I was waiting for your text, I was eager to hear your voice ..."

"Me too, I miss you, and I can't wait for Thursday to see you. This bed is too big without you"

"Me neither. How'd it go with Ashley?"

Briefly John told him about his strange day with Ashley. Kaidan couldn't believe it, and he doesn't judge him, if he didn't quite believe that they both had a nice day, without discussing among themselves.

"I owe you for that my love."

"Well, I can think of few things how you can pay me that favor." John said and then he bit his lips at the thought of Kaidan's mouth on his cock.

"How?"

"A good blowjob will do the trick!" John said entering his hand over the blanket. He listened to Kaidan, laughing. "What?

"Well, you know that I still have difficulties in that area."

"Tell me about it, last time you bit me!"

"I didn't bite you ... I just tighten it a little with my teeth."

Now John laughed. "That's call biting!"

"Do you want me to stop doing it?"

"No, No! You do it well, babe." He hears Kaidan laugh again with that manly laugh that drives him out of control. John looked down toward the blanket, which was lifted a little with his erection. He had removed his underwear; therefore he was completely naked under the blanket.

"You like my blowjob?"

"Yes ... Kaidan ...I do...I do...a lot...hey babe...you know what…"

"Yes ..."

"I'm hard!" John said as he rubbed his cock slowly under the blanket..

"Me too so, what are you doing?"

John groaned upon hearing his voice husky with desire. "I'm touching myself and you?" John threw the blanket aside and grabbed his cock again, moving his hand to the head to rub the soft part of it. John hears Kaidan moan and that was the answer to his question.

"John, I want your hand on my dick, rubbing me as my hand is doing now."

"Close your eyes love, and imagine that I'm by your side. ... Imagine that I'm touching every part of your body ... Oh ... babe ... Just think I'm kissing and biting your neck as you like me to do to you." John closed his eyes; he could hear the heavy breathing of his love, on the other line. He began to stroke faster and his love began to moan loudly, he too. He began to emanate pre-cum few minutes later and then his cock began to slip on his hand even faster.

"Ah ... John ... let me fuck you ...I want to be inside your ass."

"Fuck me babe, my ass is yours ... John said between moans." Fuck! Your hand babe feels too good. "

"Yours as well John... ah..."

"Kaidan, put the phone on the bed, and put it on speaker, and enter a finger in your ass, as you continue touching yourself."

"Yes... fuck that feel good..."

"It does ..." John did the same, and for a while the two shared that moment of intimacy by the telephone line, until they shared an intense orgasm. For a moment they said nothing. John could hear his lover breathe hard until his breathing gradually calmed down so as his.

"Did you like it?" Kaidan asks him.

"Yes, but I want you with me... with despair."

"Me too ... just one more day sweetie and I will be there."

"Kaidan I love you…I love you a lot"

"I love you too John."

For a while the two talked until they fell asleep. The next morning, John was eating breakfast with his niece, before taking her to school. He was watching the morning show when they aired the entertainer's session, and suddenly John saw his face, followed by a picture of Kaidan and him kissing. John froze like ice.

"Uncle Johnny, why my daddy is kissing you like that?"

John looked at his niece. I..." It was the only thing he could say.


	14. Chapter 14

Steven arrives at the coffee shop a few minutes before his meeting with Hannah. He needs to think precisely what to say to her. He knew he had no excuses for what he had done to her in the past. He tries to mend his mistake years ago with her daughter Jane, but when things between them were taking a different course, when her daughter was starting to forgive him for leaving her mother pregnant, the accident occurred.

Hannah had told him she didn't know what had happened to his son. After he saw the news yesterday he felt angry, he could not believe she hadn't called him to tell him his son was alive, and he was living close to them. He had to talk to his son to tell him that he wasn't alone in life. He knew that maybe after 37 year it was too late, but he need to try. He wants to be there for him, and tell his son he had a sister too.

Steven married a few years after he abandoned Hannah, and he had a daughter who was now 20 years old. Her name was Kasumi. His family knew the whole truth. He had spoken to his wife years ago, and Jane meets her sister once before the accident. Her daughter had understood things like his wife. Steven admitted that he made a mistake and that he was very sorry for what he did to Hannah.

Steven didn't know if Hannah maintained a close relationship with his son, maybe she told John the truth about who his parents are, or maybe she hadn't been able to get close to him. The reporter said that it wasn't official, but apparently John was Hannah's son, but seeing him in that photo, he noticed that John greatly resembled his sister Jane.

He looked around the cafeteria and didn't see his son anywhere. He still didn't quite understand what he saw in that photo. He doesn't care about his son sexual preference, but it was a big coincidence that his two children fell in love with the same man, maybe it was because they were twins. He heard that sometimes they had the same tastes.

He wanted to make up for lost time with his son. He always wanted to have a son with his wife, but life only allowed him to have a daughter, which he adored. He only wanted to see him, and ask forgiveness as he did with Jane.

A few minutes later he saw Hannah walking through the door, she looked furious. "Hannah."

"Why of all the coffee shops in the city you had to choose this one Steven?"

"Because I want to meet my son."

Hannah took a deep breath and sat in the chair in front of him. "I guess you saw the news yesterday."

"Yes, why haven't you called me to tell me that my son was alive, and was close to us?"

"Steven, things are far more complicated than you think. John doesn't want anything from me; I don't think he wants to be part of your life either."

"Why not? Jane did I mean it the take some time for her to forget me, but in the end she did."

"It not the same Steven they are very different situations. John is full of bitterness, and with all the right reasons."

"I don't understand."

For a while, Steven hears her talk about her conversation with John. He then felt a deep grief learn everything his son had gone through during his childhood, and he felt an immense desire to find the bastard who did this to his son. He knew that life in an orphanage was hard.

His wife worked in that area, she had a huge heart and she was responsible for the reviews and regularization of orphanages. She has had to report similar abuse to other children, and she has saved children of the hell in which they lived.

"Maybe if I talk to him it will make a difference."

"I don't see how. You left me to my fate. Then practically it was your fault that I have abandoned him on an orphanage."

"Hannah, I didn't know you were expecting twins," he said in his defense, but he knew that he had no excuse.

"What is the difference Steven? You abandon me; my parents didn't want to carry two responsibilities. My family was middle class by then, yours family will not. You were the son of daddy and mommy; you were born with a silver spoon. You had money to spare, but I would have been a disgrace to the Hackett family. "

Steven grabbed Hannah's shaking hands. "You are all right?"

"I have not been feeling well."

"Why?"

"I have cancer I found out a few weeks ago."

"Hannah I'm so sorry. At what stage you're? It there times to stop it."

Hannah looked sideways for a moment, when she looks back at him her eyes was filled with tears. "It's too late. I have bone cancer and it is already very advanced. The Doctors gave me a couple of years the most."

"You have to tell John."

"Not. My son has already been through a lot to drag him to my misfortune."

"Your husband knows?"

"Not, I think I'll tell him soon, but first I need to fix my legal papers, my will. I'm planning to leave everything to my son, and my granddaughter."

"Talking about Elizabeth, I think it's time she knows me, you don't believe that? I had stayed away because she was so small when her mother died, but I think it's time she knows she has another grandfather."

"Yes, you have to talk to Kaidan first. Alenko takes great care of Elizabeth that is why I was surprised about his carelessness with John. I know they have been careful that Elizabeth doesn't find out that he has a relationship with his uncle, for what Kaidan mother told me yesterday. "

"What a mess."

The two continued talking for a while longer. Steven loved Hannah once it was a teenage love, but it was a great love. She was right when she told him he was daddy, and mommy son. When he told his father about her pregnancy, they warned him that if, he decided to continue his relationship with her; he would have to do it without their support.

He was only 18 years old by then, he had no way to sustain himself, he had never worked, and without the support of their parents he couldn't continue studying. Therefore, they sent him out of the country to start a college and until a few years ago when he met with Hannah by chance, then he found out she had twins, and she gave the child up for adoption keeping the girl.

* * *

**Hannah.**

Few hours later Hannah arrived at her home after convince Steven that the coffee shot wasn't the place to speak to his son for the first time. From the little time that she knew her son, Hannah knew that John wouldn't take very well his father visit. With that photo published in all the journals, things were very hectic to throw more wood on the fire.

Hannah slowly headed towards her room. Her bones ached, she had difficulty walking, and sometimes breathing, so that is why she had gone to the doctor a few weeks ago. After some intense studies, it was detected that she had bone cancer, and it was very advanced, but the doctor recommended chemotherapy, which she would have to start very soon.

She needed to fix things with John before she meets with her dead. She felt no fear because maybe her daughter was waiting for her on the other side, and that gave her peace, but she didn't want to leave without the forgiveness of her son first. She hadn't come back to see John to give him time to think things better, though the resentment she saw in his eyes was plenty to hate her a lifetime.

After that visits to her son, and after she found out about everything John went through in his childhood because of her, she didn't know what a peaceful night sleep means anymore. David had given her his support until yesterday that he saw the news and he was infuriated with John. They had a big discussion about it. David wanted her to lose all contact with John, and she wasn't willing to do that.

Hannah opened her drawer to pull out the photo album, and then she sat on the bed to look it. In these photos she could see her daughter, who she missed so much. Jane and she used to go shopping all the time or Jane just came by to have tea with her. Now she felt very alone.

Hannah didn't have too many friends, but sometimes she hung out with Ann, which was always very kind to her. Hannah told Ann about her illness. She needed someone to talk to about it. Ann recommended that she needed to tell John about her cancer, as Steven did, but she didn't want her son to forgive her for pity. She didn't want the shame of anyone; she wanted to die with dignity.

She passed her finger over her daughter's face, which was grinning like Jane usually did, and that made her remember the time Jane talk to her about Kaidan for the first time, and that made Hannah smile.

;;;;;;;;;

Hannah was looking at her daughter who was whistling and sang while she was cooking something in the stove. She knew her joy had to have a name, and she wanted to know who he was. Hannah knew that she was overprotective with her daughter, for their position in the society. She knew that many men approach her only for the money, and she wanted her daughter to be happy with a man who loved her for who she is.

"Jane, you look very happy."

"I'm mother."

"May I ask who is to blame for so much happiness?" Hannah saw her daughter think for a moment, and then sat in the chair to her right side.

"Mom, you know the Alenko family?"

"Sure daughter, they are some of the wealthiest families apart from us. Why?"

"Well, a week ago I met their son Kaidan. Oh, mother he is a charming man. Kaidan had been courting me, and calling me. Tonight he invited me to the movies."

"I see I would like to meet him. I have heard that they son is a very well educated man."

"He's mother. We met right through some friends we have in common. He's going to pick me up a couple of hours."

"Perfect." She stroked her daughter's cheek. "You know that although you are an adult, to me you'll always be my little daughter."

"I know mother. Now I will fix something to eat them I'll get ready I want to look beautiful for him. "

,,,,,,

That night she met Kaidan, and she fell in love with Kaidan since she saw him. He was a charming man as her Jane told her. That night he behaved like a gentleman with her. Her daughter was happy until the day she died. She never knew that they had a discussion. They were a happy marriage couple. Her daughter didn't deserve to die that young; she does because Hannah had already lived her life.

Hannah heard the door of the living room close, and she knew that her husband had come home, but she just stared at the album, unable to keep the tears at the thought of her granddaughter Elizabeth. Her beautiful granddaughter lost her mother, and now she was going to have to lose her grandmother too it wasn't fair to her.

"Hannah," David said upon entering the bedroom.

'"Yes," Hannah said as she closed the album. She got up from the bed, but her legs failed.

"Hannah!" David ran to her side catching her before she fell to the ground. He laid her on her bed. "Hannah what wrong with you? You look pale."

She touched her husband's cheek gently. "I'm fine."

"You are not well, last night I've noticed you can hardly walk, and sometimes you're short of breath. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"David is not necessary, I know what I have," she said, unable to keep the tears any longer in from of him.

David looked at his wife with concern. 'What's going on? "

"I'm dying David, I have cancer," she said hugging her husband.

"How? Who told you that?"

"I went to the doctor days ago."

"Then you come back with me to see another doctor. I want another second opinion. I will not let you die I mean it."

"Okay David ... I love you."

"I love you too Hannah, although sometimes I'm a rough with you. I love you immensely."

* * *

**John.**

John looked towards the arrivals terminal with anxiety. Kaidan flight arrived a few minutes ago, and he was eager to see him. It had only been four days counting the day that Kaidan left, but it was enough to go crazy without him. Yesterday was a tough day for him, and now the only thing he wanted was to be in Kaidan's arms.

It was hard for him to explain to his niece that he was the new partner of his father. Elizabeth couldn't understand why two men could be together, and he didn't know what to say to her at that moment, thanks to Ann who helped him with the right words to talk with his niece.

He was tempted to go talk to that reporter, but he preferred to leave things that way. It was their fault for being carried away by what they felt and kiss in a public place. There were moments that neither could restrain themselves, but now he was going to have to be more careful.

Another thing that had John a bit puzzled was that when he stop in the business, to see if everything was going well, James told him that this morning Hannah was sharing a coffee with another man who wasn't her husband. John didn't care about the private life of his supposed mother, but it seemed strange to him that she had been there when Hannah knew he didn't want to see her around.

There was something that made him feel anguish and John didn't know why, but when James told him that she was crying he felt pain. This had led John thoughtful for a while. He thought that maybe he was being way too hard on her

The thing was that every time he sees her he couldn't help the bitter memories that came to mind. Maybe Kaidan was right, and he should go see a psychologist. 23 years had passed since his foster father began to abuse him, but every time he remembered it was as if just happening, and it hurt as the first time.

That damn man marks his life forever and to think that if she had not abandoned him maybe things would have been different prevented him to open up to her. He had thought about Ann's words about he should face his past in order to forget, and maybe she was right.

He looked again towards the terminal, ignoring some of prying eyes. Since his picture came out in that show, and in magazines his face that nobody knew before was now well recognized. Finally, he saw Kaidan, and his eyes lit up. John saw him look around, and for a moment he just stared. Kaidan had new clothes that made him look very manly.

He walked towards his boyfriend from behind and touched his shoulder. "Did you lose someone handsome?" John saw him turn around fast, and John had to fight the urge to hug and kiss him.

Kaidan clenched his lips and looked at him for a moment. "I'm looking for my handsome boyfriend, but I don't see him."

"Hmm, well I haven't seen anyone handsome other than me in the terminal," John said, looking at him from the head to toe. The man looked divinely handsome in that leather jacket.

Kaidan chuckled. "Apparently I'll have to go with you then."

John stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I guarantee you are not going to regret."

Kaidan took a step forward. "Of that I have no doubt. C'mon love your boyfriend doesn't deserve a hello kiss," Kaidan said brushing his hand.

"Yes you deserve it, but not here. C'mon."

"Oh... Okay."

John saw his face of disappointment. He rubbed his neck, and looked around. "Oh to hell with it, come here," John pulled him to an intense kiss, "I miss you." John said before pull away.

"Really it's hard to believe you didn't want to kiss me."

John looked around again. "It's not that babe. C'mon I'll explain on the way."

"Okay, we need to go get the suitcase."

"Suitcase? But you only took the one you have in hand." John said a little confused. He wanted to leave the airport to be alone with him.

"I bought a few things for my daughter, and you, by the way, who is going to pick up my daughter from school today?"

"The nanny, then she will take her to the apartment in a couple of hours," John said walking along side with Kaidan to retrieve the suitcase.

While waiting for the suitcase John kept his distance from his boyfriend, but he realized the Kaidan was upset about it. After they pick up the suitcase and they were walking to the elevator, John saw Kaidan stop next to a lady that was reading a magazine, and tilt his head to look at the cover carefully.

"What the hell!" Kaidan then looks at John. "John...explains this to me know…"

"Kaidan C'mon we need to go."

"Not! What is that? "Kaidan asked pointing to the cover of the magazine.

John grabbed his hand pulling him away from the lady, who was watching them curiously. "Shit, that's why I didn't want to kiss you in public. Our picture didn't only come out in the magazine, but on TV while Elizabeth and I were having breakfast yesterday."

"What? John, please don't tell me that my daughter saw it."

"Yes."

"God damn it!"

"Calm down."

"I need to see my daughter."

"She's fine, your mom explain to her about our relationship." John grabbed him by his cheeks. "You trust me with Elizabeth?"

"Of course John, if not I wouldn't have left her in you care."

"Then let's go. She's fine."

"Okay..."

The way to the apartment was a little uncomfortable; John could see the discomfort in Kaidan's face. He grabbed his hand tightly, and his boyfriend immediately looks at him. To John surprise Kaidan gave him a smile and moved closer resting his head on his shoulder, then he took his hand to his mouth kissing it.

The two hardly spoke all the way to the apartment. After arriving John immediately prepares a drink for them and sat on the couch. "You are angry?"

"Yes, I didn't want Elizabeth to found out that way. I want to kill that reporter but," Kaidan let out a sigh, "I guess it was our fault."

"Yes, we have to be more careful from now on."

"Not!" Kaidan said firmly and got up from the couch.

"Kaidan what are you suggest we do," John said, getting up to stand beside him.

"We will formalize our relationship."

John wasn't expected that. He took a step back to look at him better. "What does that mean?"

"That we are going to give the scoop to the reporter, but first I have to talk to my father. John, my relationship with you is serious, or you don't want-"

"Yes, yes," John grabbed Kaidan's glass and put it down next to his, to grab his hands. "My relationship with you is more than serious. Elizabeth and you are my life. I don't want to conceal what we are; it took me a lot of effort to keep my distance from you earlier. "John moved his hand to Kaidan waist to close the distance between them. "I don't want anything to pulls us apart. I love you madly."

"I love you too. I missed you immensely those few days."

John seeks his lips slowly. "We still have two hours before our Elizabeth came back to school, we can..." John hadn't finished speaking when Kaidan had grabbed his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. "Woo, that fast," John said when they got to the bedroom.

Kaidan pushed him to the bed. "The faster the better, I'm dying to be with you," Kaidan said as he began to unbutton his shirt and then climbed on top of him.

John quickly rolled him on the bed, to take control. "I want to fuck you until our bodies can't give anymore."

Kaidan smiled and put his hand behind his head. "What are you waiting for?"

John smiled. "I fucking love you!" John said before losing himself in him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan couldn't have ever imagined the reason for what Hannah had called him to her house today. He couldn't believe what she was telling him, and far less what she was asking him to do. Kaidan couldn't hide something as important to John. He would be furious if he found out that he knew it, and said nothing.

He looked carefully at Hannah, and he really she didn't look good; her face looks haggard since the last time he saw her. He let out a sigh as he walked back and forth around the room thinking that life couldn't be so cruel to have taken his mother away from her daughter, and now her grandmother.

In spite of everything that had happened to Hannah, and their children, she was a great woman, she doesn't deserved an end like that. John had to know the truth; he needs to make peace with her mother before it was too late. Kaidan rubbed his forehead as he thought how he was going to keep that secret; he doesn't believe he could do it.

"Hannah, I can't hide this from John; he has every right to know that his mother is sick," Kaidan said, trying to make her understand.

"Kaidan, I don't want my child to come to me out of pity."

Then Kaidan could understand a little the reason she wanted to hide something so important to John, the thing was that his boyfriend has been thinking to take a chance with her mother. John hadn't said it directly, but the way he has been talking about his mother these last two days made him understand that.

"I don't think so Hannah, I think John is softening, please let me talk to him," Kaidan try as much as possible make her see reason.

"No son. Listen, I call you because I want to spend more time with my granddaughter, before-"

"Not, Hannah, don't say that. Did you have another second opinion?"

"Two days ago David took me to see another doctor; we are waiting for the results."

Kaidan stops walking and walked over to the couch to sit next to Hannah. He grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes. For a moment, he was speechless; Kaidan could see the sadness she was feeling in her eyes, and he felt a deep pain inside.

He told himself he has to do the impossible to make john, and her to get together, and if she was going to die they need to spend her last days happy. Both John and Hannah needed to settle their differences so they can find their inner peace.

"Then we wait for these medical outcomes, meanwhile, of course you can spent time with Elizabeth, starting tomorrow. I want you and David to go to my mother's house for thanksgiving dinner."

"But what about John?"

"I'll take care of your son, don't you worry about that," he said smiling; he knew that Jane would have liked that, and that it was what John deep down wanted.

Hannah moved her hand toward Kaidan's cheek. "You love my son?"

"I do; it seems that my fate was always to end up being part of your family. I love Jane immensely, but what I feel now for John, is even bigger. Your son is a wonderful man Hannah, and I hope life give you both the opportunity to recover some lost time."

"I hope so too, son."

"Daddy."

Kaidan saw his daughter enter the room with his grandfather David, and run to him. He grabs her and sat his daughter on his lap and kissed her cheek. "Princess today you are going to stay with your grandmother."

"But daddy tomorrow is your birthday, and Thanksgiving Day, I want to be with you, and my uncle Johnny."

"Your grandmother is going to take you to your grandmother's house than we all going to celebrate together."

"Okay daddy."

After that, he stayed a while longer to talk to them. Hannah told him about Elizabeth's grandfather that he wanted to spend time with her. Kaidan didn't have any reason to refuse it; he knew that it was what his late wife would have wanted.

After that small family reunion, Kaidan headed to Ashley's house. He wanted to see how she was doing. John had told him about that day that they shared together, and how she has changed her attitude towards him, and that make him happy.

He arrived at her house a half hour later. He knocks on the door, and Ashley opened a moment later. Kaidan has a week that he hadn't seen her, and he stayed with his mouth open when he looked at her, Ashley looked lovely in her robe.

"Ash, you look beautiful!" Kaidan said kissing her cheek.

Ashley smiled and looked behind him. "Thank Kaidan, and John didn't come with you?"

Kaidan shook his head, thinking that John wasn't lying when he told her that she was changing. "I see; he stayed in our business, as tomorrow we will be closed, he's making sure everything is okay."

"Oh, yes tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"Can I?" Kaidan asked pointing to her stomach?

"Sure Kaidan."

Kaidan placed himself behind her and started caressing her stomach for a moment. His children immediately began kicking, and Kaidan felt an immense joy. He kisses Ashley's cheeks without any second intention, but he couldn't deny that he felt sad that they were separated and that their children now are going to have to grow up in different homes.

"Do you have some plans for tomorrow Ashely?"

"No, my parents had already planned a trip where our relatives and I can't travel with my advanced pregnancy."

"Then you're going to go with us to my mother's house." Kaidan said firmly he wouldn't allow the mother of his children to stay alone in such an important day.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, why don't you pack your clothes, and go with me today. I don't want you to be alone. Ashley I wanted to ask you something?" Kaidan moved in front of her. "I was thinking to buy a house, and you to move in with us, into, well, you find a partner, what do you say?" Kaidan saw her smile widely and then hug him, and that was his response.

A while later on the way Kaidan call John, who surprisingly took the news about Ashley stay with them euphorically. He thought that his boyfriend definitely was a box of surprise. Kaidan felt happy that things between the three of them were solving once and for all.

He looked at Ashley, who has his hand on her stomach, and by instinct he put his hand on top of hers, like he used to do with Jane. She smiled at him and for the first time Kaidan saw a very different Ashley. He didn't see selfishness in her as before if not a happy Ashley. He saw an expectant mother, and he begged that she don't came back to her old way to be when their children born.

* * *

**John.**

John was trying to leave work early to meet with Kaidan and Ashley at home. He hasn't seen Ashley in days, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to see her and spend time with the two of them talking, before giving his birthday gift to Kaidan.

John had thought a lot about the step he was going to take today. He opened the black box and look at the engagement rings. He thought it was maybe too early, but after his niece find out that that he was her boyfriend daddy now, John wanted their relationship, to be more form to end the gossip.

"Hey John," James said entering the office.

John looked at James who walks through the door, and he closed the box quickly. "Yes."

"What's that?" James asks him while he was walking towards the desk, and he boldly grabbed the box. "John you're going crazy?"

John immediately grabbed the box, putting it in his pocket. "If I'm crazy or not, that's my problem what do you need?" John said rudely, he didn't want to be rude to his friend, but sometimes his audacity made him mad.

"There's a young girl looking for you."

John looked thoughtful for a moment; he has no idea who it could be. "Bring her in, and then you and me are going to talk, I don't like you're getting into my personal affairs," John said firmly, so that it was clear that he wasn't kidding.

"Okay man relax."

John took a deep breath and waited a moment until he saw a girl come into the office. She looked young; she had black long hair, she was skinny and has blue colored eyes just as his. For a moment, he shared with her a confused look, but something about her reminded him own self, but he couldn't put his fingers on it

"Have we met?" John asked the young lady who was dressed in clothes that at first glance you could tell it was very expensive

"No, but I'm going to tell you, my name is Kasumi, and I'm your sister."

"What?" John ask startled, he was not expecting that.

"My name is Kasumi; I'm Steven daughter he is your father."

"What?" He asked again now with an angry tone.

"Man that is the only thing you're going to say?"

John was confused, stunned, surprised; he didn't even know who his biological father was. "This is a joke right?" John asks her after a few minutes.

"Not. I came to tell you that my father is suffering a lot with this, and you need to talk to him. I'm sorry for what you went through in your childhood, but my father wants to mend his mistake."

"Stop it! John yells at the girl.

"But-"

"I don't want to meet a man who didn't love me before I wasn't even born yet. Look sweetheart it is better if you go by the same way you came from." John said getting up from the chair. He now understood why she reminded him of his self, and why she was dressed like that. She was a daddy's girl.

"Hey, I'm your sister!"

"I don't know you!"

"Listen it's not my fault you were raped when you were little or my father either. You need to talk to him."

John lost all control he has been keeping since she said it she was her sister. His past still chasing him, and he was getting tired. John walks towards his supposed sister with his hands on his waist. "Who the hell told you that?" John asked her threateningly. That was a matter that he didn't want everyone to know.

Kasumi took a fearful step back. "Hannah told my father; that's why you despised her, but... but it was Hannah who gives you away not my father."

"Your father left my mother!"

"But, oh, so I see you already forgave Hannah, why you can't do the same with my father."

"I haven't forgiven anyone, but if there's one person who I have to forgive is my mother. She was the one who stayed with the heavy burden of a twin pregnancy, when she was from a poor family! Your father took the easier way; he preferred money to their children." Then it hit him immediately. John had already forgiven his mother, and he had realized into now.

"Not, you want to forgive Hannah by pity, because she is dying, and my father it is not that is why-"

"What the hell are you saying?" John yelled at her. Hear that it was as if, someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on top of him.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know. What's wrong with my mother?" John asked her, forgetting the fact that she was his sister, and that she was there to ask him to do something that's he isn't willing to do.

"Hannah ... she... Well..."

"Speak!"

"She has cancer; she told my father that the doctor gave her two years to live but ..."

John no longer hears the other words that came out of her mouth, or the call from James, John just came out of the office almost running, and then he left the coffee shop. Outside it had begun to snow but John couldn't feel cold. He turns on the heating in his car, because his subconscious was telling him he had to do, but inside his blood was boiling.

He drove fast to his mother's house, as tears rolled down his cheek. John couldn't believe that fate was so cruel with him that now, that he has found peace with himself, and he was willing to open his heart to his mother she was going to die.

John didn't know how he got so fast to his mother's house, but he did. With shaking hands, not by the cold but if not, for that fear he was feeling at the thought of losing his mother. A few seconds after a man opened the door.

"Yes."

"I want to see my mother," John said in a broken voice. He saw that man looking at him with surprise.

"Now isn't the time, she doesn't feel well."

"Now is the best time. I want to see my mother now!" John said as he looked at him intently, he wouldn't go without seeing his mother first.

The man allowed him to enter the house, and John started to walk beside him. He had never seen him before, but it wasn't hard to deduce that he was his stepfather, David Anderson. He took him his mother room after he opened the door and he saw his mother lying on the bed pale and shivering, John forgot all those years of pain that he lived in his childhood.

"John! David, why you let him came in I don't want him to see me like this," Hannah said shakily.

"He insisted."

"John son-"

"Why... why...you haven't told me that you're sick? Mom Why? Why?" John asks her in tear as he approached the bed. His mother looked very bad, and that broke his heart, then he realized that deep down he loves this woman who once abandoned him.

Hannah was speechless for a moment while she was listening to her son call her mom. "How do you call me?"

"Mom, you're my mother," John said shakily, by standing in front of the bed. He look at her mother deeply for a moment as he thought about how much he needed a hug from her.

"Who told you?"

"My so-called sister who came to ask me to forgive her father, told me, and slipped out of her mouth, but why haven't you told me anything."

"She doesn't want your pity John, but I told her already that you had a right to know. Now I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check Elizabeth."

"I thought you hated me John."

John sat next to her mother on the bed and grabbed her hand. "I can't hate you; you're my mother, and I'm not here out pity. I'm here today because I realized that I wanted you in my life. I'm sorry mom," John said as he kissed her hands, which were cold and shaking.

"No son, I'm who owe you forgiveness."

"Not I want you to listen to me," John raised his hand toward his mother's pale cheek and began stroking it with his thumb. "I've been so angry at you. You don't know how many times I wanted to grab your hand like that, or caress your cheek. Mom, I long you in all my birthday. I never had a birthday cake; I never had a mother who congratulates me. Mom, I needed you every night that the beast who was my foster father raped me," John said, letting out all the pain that he was feeling inside, with those words. He felt he had taken off a weight of his shoulders after saying that.

"Oh, son...I'm sorry for everything you had to go though because of me."

"Than you can't leave me now mom; I beg you please don't leave me. I want you to be there for my next birthday, for my wetting day, mom I want you in my life for a long tome" John say with desperation.

"Two days ago I saw another doctor; we are waiting for the results."

"Why you look like that?" John said, before moving to the other side of the bed and lie beside her. John snuggled in his mother's arms.

"Yesterday I had chemotherapy that is why I feel so ill. You're making me the happiest woman on earth, forgiving me. Your sister would have been happy, well, not that you were with Kaidan, but ..."

John laughed with her mother when she realized that she was only joking with him, and then he heard her talk about Kaidan's visit earlier. John had never felt so calm in the arms of someone like he was feeling right now in his mother's arms, not even in the arms of the man he loves.

"Mom, tomorrow I'll come to pick you two up to go to Ann's house together."

"Okay son."

"And we'll spend all the holidays together I promise you mom."

"Nothing would make me happier than to spend those days with you."

His mother kissed his cheek making him smile. They talked for a long time until his mother fell asleep. John tucks her in and then place a kiss on her forehead before he left the room. He met with David in the living room, who offered him a drink.

"Thanks for coming son. I want to tell you something, I didn't know Hannah when she fell in love with Steven, but I can tell you after living all these years by her side, that if she did what she did, was because she had no other choice. "

"I get that now. David, promise me that anything that has to do with my mother health, you'll let me know. I want to go with her to her next chemotherapy. I want to believe she is going to overcome this, but if not like that, I don't want to miss a minute of what's left of her life."

"I'll, son."

After that John went, and said goodbye to his niece who was playing in her room, and an hour later when John got home, and he open the door, he met with a beautiful scene. Ashley was lying on top of Kaidan, with a bag of popcorn while Kaidan was stroking her stomach. He didn't felt jealousy, on the contrary; he wanted to share that moment with them.

"John, we were expecting you, Kaidan rented a lot of movies."

John smiled, and approached them, he kisses his boyfriend in his mouth an Ashley on the cheek then he walked into the kitchen to get a beer, a moment later he was back. John rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and sat on the other couch. "I had an interesting day today."

"I was already wondering where you were." Kaidan said, reaching out to grab John's hand.

John grabs his hand. "Hey Ashley can you give me popcorn will you?" Ashely handed him the bag, and he grabbed a fist full of popcorn. "Thank you. Well, as I was saying, today I met my sister who is a smug, and I feel that she is going to give me a terrible headache." John told them all that was happening to his mother.

"Oh, sorry John," Ashley said.

"I found out today, but she asked me not to say anything."

"I understand, and thank you both, but I'll not let my mother die. I guess I already had forgiven her, but I had not realized it until today. I'm going to wait for the results to arrive, and if not are what we are expecting, I'll take her to another doctor, but I'll not stay with my arms crossed seeing her die."

John shared with them for a while. They watch movies until Ashley fell asleep. John got up and lifted her in his arms then he took her to Elizabeth's bed where he laid her.

"John ..." Ashley, muttered half asleep.

"Yes."

"Thanks handsome."

John laughed, and when he turned around he saw his jealous boyfriend who was watching him. "What?"

"Handsome ah..."

John approached him, grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom, and then he grabs Kaidan's cheek. "What's wrong babe?"

"I think she likes you."

John pulled him into a big hug. "She is beautiful, but I love you, and now I want to take a bath with you while we drink some wine...I need you tonight more than ever."

"I'm here for you. I'm going to go get the wine; you go in prepare the bathtub."

"Yes Sir."

John did so, and a while later, he was under Kaidan caressing his belly with one hand, and with the other he was holding a glass of wine. Kaidan was telling him about he wants to start looking for a house, and John was pleased with the idea.

The truth was that the apartment was too small, and the babies would need more space. Also he wanted Elizabeth to have another room for her games, and to take piano lessons at home. John also thought about the marriage proposal he has for Kaidan, and he decided that today wasn't the best day, and he would do it tomorrow.

"So Ashley, you and I, are going to live together handsome?" John said, kissing his cheek

"Yes ..." Kaidan said, grabbing his hand to lower it a little below his belly.

"Hey, would you like..." John muttered something in Kaidan's ear, which made his boyfriend blush.

Kaidan chuckled. "And who is going to propose that to her you or me?"

"I guess I'm since I'm the most daring of all, you don't believe so?"

"Yes you are." Kaidan moan when he grabbed his cock.

"I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too."


End file.
